The Prince And The Slave
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: Originally by Rachel9493 Sakura's life is turned upside down, when she is sold into slavery. Who to you might ask? Why the Fire Country Prince Uchiha Sasuke! Will she escape, or might she just fall for him.
1. Chapter 1

Ok all. I'm Lady Blade WarAngel. This fanfic was originally by Rachel9493 but I'm continuing it for her. I certainly have no intent to change it too much. I hope you all like it, and that my chapters can live up to the story so far. I hope you all enjoy.

Sorry for taking so long but my laptop hasn't been working too well. Anywho I'm going to post the first five chapters. Then I'm going to write a new chapter. I'll try to update at least once a week. But it may sometimes take me slightly longer. The longest I'll wait to update is two weeks, and that is only if I'm having writers block. LOL! Anywho, I hope everyone likes.

A/N: _(…)_ Sakura's Inner self. _"…"_ When people are thinking.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Prince and the Slave

Chapter One.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Sakura's P.O.V)

My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm 16 years old and yes I'm still a virgin. Most girls my age were already raped or something by disgusting, perverted men. Yes I'm proud to say that I am a tomboy. I can be polite when I want to be, but I'm more likely to be rude if I dislike you. I have cherry blossom pink hair that goes to my waist, hence the name Sakura. I have emerald colored eyes with an almond shape and curves in all the right places. My friends call me a goddess because of all the stares I get when we walk around our small village.

"Mom I just finished picking the vegetables." I called out to her. I pick vegetables twice a week. It's not like my family's poor or anything, but my family live in a small village away from the Uchiha kingdom or also known as the fire country. My father is a warrior to fight off the Uchiha kingdom if they ever come. It's considered more like a rebellion I guess.

"Okay. Help me with the laundry. All I need is for you to hang them up to dry outside. Then you can help me cook dinner for your father." My Mom replied. She usually called me from the kitchen.

"Hai." I answered back. I had hoped I'd get some time to myself, but with father not being here, that wasn't likely to happen.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(General P.O.V)

Outside whilst hanging up the laundry Sakura noticed the sun beginning to set.

"_Dad should be coming home by now. I hope he's safe."_ Sakura thought to herself as she pegged a white sheet to the washing line.

_(__Of course he's safe. He's one of the strongest warriors in the entire village.)_

"_Yea I guess you're right but it is getting late. He's usually home by now though." _

Sakura's inner self didn't answer and Sakura got back to hanging out the laundry.

While continuing her work without paying attention to her inner self, she hears noise coming from the east where the village was located. She looked towards the sounds, and saw black smoke rising from the area. She heard the screams of women and battle cries of fighting warriors. She heard swords clashing together, and the fighting was getting closer. When Sakura snapped out of her daze she noticed she had already dropped the bed sheet she'd been holding. She saw that there were already men coming toward her house.

Almost instantly she thought of her Mom. In her head there were already sirens and flags warning her that it was dangerous, that she should start running now. She ignored all the warnings her head was trying to give her and ran into the house. She saw her Father dead on the floor. Her Mom sobbing over his body. She turned to look at Sakura. Her eyes widened.

"Sakura run!" Her mother yelled, that was when Sakura saw the men that were in next to her parents. She saw a man pull out a kunai. Before Sakura could utter a sound, the man had slit her mother's throat.

Sakura felt a choked sob, escape her throat, as she gazed on the corpses of her parents. The blood seemed to be everywhere and Sakura found she couldn't move. She practically dropped on the floor oblivious to the men behind her ready to take her as a slave. She felt someone hit her on the back of her head. That was all she knew before a dark cloud descended over her mind, and she thought no more.

The soldier lifted her up and carried her to the slave cart. Once at the cart he gave her to the slave trader owner. He looked at her and had an evil smirk on his face.

"Good job Kabuto I think this maiden shall sell for plenty on the slave market."

"Hai thank you Orochimaru-sama."

"Go put this girl in the cart and let's get out of here."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Sakura's P.O.V)

When I opened my eye's everything seemed blurry. I blinked a few times before my eyes adjusted to the darkness. When my eyes finally adjusted to the lack of light I noticed others were sitting around me. I decided to ask one of the most obvious questions since I was completely dumbfounded right now.

"Umm….. Where am I?"

Some one answered. He looked like he was around my age. He had brown hair and red upside down triangles on his face.

"You're on the slave cart with the rest of us."

My jaw dropped how could I have been so blind and miss the snake tattoo on the man's right arm. All slave traders have them.

"Really? Then where are we going then."

"We're going to be sold at Konoha the capital of fire country." He replied

"Thanks I'm Sakura by the way and you are…"

"Kiba" he filled in.

"Well Kiba it's good to meet someone friendly." I sat back leaned my head back and let the silent tears fall down my face. I looked out the bars and saw a full moon. My heart winced at the memory of me and my parents.

xXxXxXx FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

"Okaa-san! Otou-san!" A five year old Sakura yelled for her parents and saw them on the porch under the full moon.

"Hai, kura-chan." Her mother said in a loving voice patting her lap telling her to sit down with her. When Sakura sat down her father put his left arm around his wife's shoulder and his right arm around Sakura and his wife.

"Why are you up so late?" her father asked looking at her in a caring and worried look.

"I couldn't sleep I was afraid. Could I stay here with you Otou-san," then Sakura looked up at her mom and said,

"Please Okaa-san," and stuck out her bottom lip.

Her mother first gave out a little giggle before answering,

"Of course kura-chan we were just looking at the moon and the stars."

Sakura looked at her mother, father, and then finally the stars. Her mom started to hum a lullaby just loud enough so sakura can hear it and fall asleep. She always knew when listening to her voice always helped sakura fall asleep. Before falling asleep Sakura lazily opened her eyes and said,

"G'night kaa-san, tou-san", and let her mom's voice bring her back to sleep but before she did she saw her mother and fathers smile on their face.

xXxXxXx END FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

BANG, BANG, BANG

I blinked my eyes sore from the immediate sunlight hitting my face.

"I guess we made it to Konoha already."

"GET THE HELL UP YOU LAZY ASSES." It was a fat man this time yelling at us. Of course we followed orders since we had no choice and got up and left the cart. When I left I felt his eyes lingering on my body. Once he was done staring, the guards almost immediately, tied our hands and led us to the stage to be sold off.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all this is the end of the first chapter. Please R&R and tell me what ya think. I've only edited it slightly from the original.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok all. Thanks for the reviews and I will carry on with this.

Oh and just a note. For anything different there will always be some sort of key, such as the one below this note. Thanks for your time and patience.

_(Inner Sakura)_

"_Thoughts"_

_Italics for emphasis._

_Recap__ For Last Chapter:_

_BANG, BANG, BANG_

_I blinked my eyes sore from the immediate sunlight hitting my face. _

"_I guess we made it to Konoha already." _

"_GET THE HELL UP YOU LAZY ASSES." It was a fat man this time yelling at us. __Of course we followed orders since we had no choice and got up and left the cart. When I left I felt his eyes lingering on my body. Once he was done staring, the guards almost immediately tied our hands, blind folded us and led us to the stage to be sold off._

_End of reca__p_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Prince And The Slave.

Chapter Two.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Sakura's P.O.V) 

Sakura bit her lip as she argued with her inner self.

"_The fat ass is speaking once again I wonder what he's saying about me"_

_(__Probably that your drop dead gorgeous cause well… you are)_

"_Why the hell can't you ever leave me alone? You're so annoying!"_

_(__Haha. You just called your self annoying)_

"_I'll give you a cookie if you shut the hell up."_

_(G__rr fine. Only because I LOVE cookies so much *sticks out tongue*)_

"_Finally"_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Normal P.O.V)

"We saved the best for last. She is tiny but feisty. She has eyes that can hypnotize you and a body that you will drool over." The fat Slave Merchant said.

"She is also _pure_ and _untouched_." He added. He put emphasis on the words _pure_ and _untouched_.

After he said that he could see the mostly male crowd whispering. The fat merchant had a huge smirk on his face as he thought to himself.

"_This girl will get us a lot of money."_

"Bring the girl out and take off her blind fold." The fat man said.

They did as their boss demanded. Sakura was led out and her blindfold removed. She stared wide eyed at the huge crowd of mostly male slave buyers. Then she cringed.

(Sakura's P.O.V)

On top of the stage I heard one man saying how much he would want to screw me. I rolled my eyes at this.

"_They are so pathetic it's like they never seen a girl before. God how annoying!"_

"We'll start the bid at 25,000 gold!" I heard the fat ass bellow.

"_Oh fuck they really are going to sell me. Shit." _

I heard people bidding on me.

"25,000 gold!"

"35,000 gold!"

"50,000 gold!"

"I will buy her for 1 million gold!" some old man shouted out.

"_O__h fuck I'm sold. My life sucks. God damn it! Why the fuck does it have to be me? "_

The old man walked toward the stage to claim me. My heart was pounding so fast it felt like it was going to explode. I wanted to run as fast as my legs could carry me. But of course I was being held still and captive by the fat ass merchants two henchman, so I settled for biting my lip.

When the man was close the guards tied my hands once again and handed me over to the old man.

"_He's probably some old pervert that gets off on young girls."_ I thought to myself. Then the real horror struck me. I might just live the rest of my life being this old bastard's sex toy. I cringed involuntarily and wished I could just drop dead right here. I'd never have the guts to kill myself.

The old man led me away from the stage. Almost as if he knew what I was thinking, he whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry you're not for me. I wish you were, you're absolutely gorgeous. You're going to be my gift to the prince."

My eyes opened wide and I felt physically sick.

"You asshole! Why the fuck do you think I would want to be a gift to that fucking bastard?" I started to struggle to get out of the old man's grip but it didn't work. As soon as I tried there were two guards either side of me, dragging me towards the old man's cart. They must work for him.

"LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO BE A FUCKING GIFT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" One guard looked like he was getting annoyed, and I felt a blow to the back of my head. Before everything went black, I felt myself being thrown over one of the guard's shoulders and I realized there was nothing I could do about being dragged to the Uchiha Palace, before my world turned completely black. 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I started to wake up. I blinked my eyes a few times to clear up my blurry vision and I noticed I was still on the guard's shoulder.

"LET ME GO. PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!" I started kicking my legs until I hit his balls. He yelled in pain and immediately dropped me. I started running away from him. I looked behind me and he was still on the ground. I carried on running, even though my hands were tied. I could undo that later, somehow, as long as I got away now.

I knew it couldn't last that long. What seemed like seconds later more guards were chasing me down, and one grabbed me. I glared and kicked and yelled. But I couldn't break free of the grip of this guard as others came and grabbed hold of me, keeping my arms pinned to my sides. I could feel the ropes that bound my wrists cutting into my skin, and it burned like hell. I felt like crying as I realized I hadn't even managed to run more then a couple of yards.

The one I kicked seemed to have finally composed himself. He bared his teeth at me in a horrible snarl.

"If you weren't a gift for the prince I'd teach you a lesson right now. You might not be so lucky next time." The guard hissed.

The Palace guards dragged me and brought me to some room. It was ornately decorated.

"_Definitely fit for a pampered brat."_ I thought to myself. In the room was the pampered brat himself. Prince Uchiha Sasuke.

I glared at him. He had a smirk on his face. He got up from the seat and started walking towards me.

"Stay away or else." I said. Of course this was stupid, and I knew there was nothing I could do to keep him away from me. My words just caused his smirk to get bigger and once he was by my side he got the guards to leave the room and untied my hands.

"What are you going to do about it? I'm right next to you aren't I?" The Uchiha said. He smirked even more, and I wanted to prove him wrong so badly.

I tried to trip him. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me against a wall. He grabbed both my hands and pinned them above my head and he used his other hand to stroke my face. I cringed at his touch. We didn't break eye contact. All I did was glare at him. I'm sure if looks could kill he'd have been dead on the floor. Our bodies were so close to each other. I lifted my knee slightly so the prince wouldn't notice. I tried to knee him but he ended up stopping me with his own leg.

"Aww don't be mean. You are mine now after all." He said in something akin a mocking tone

"Bastard!" I muttered under my breath. Unfortunately for me he heard.

"What did you just say?" he tightened his grip on my wrist and had his legs press harder on mine to keep me from moving until I answered his question.

"I said bastard. Got a problem with that?" I hissed. I don't know why I was being so cocky. After all, he could have me killed in a heartbeat on a whim. Although I have to admit I wasn't sure what was more preferable. Death, or being a slave to the Prince, whose family had destroyed my whole world.

He removed his hand from my face and clicked his fingers, and the guards walked back into the room. The bastard spoke again.

"Take her to my room" He ordered. They bowed their heads and took me and left.

I decided since I don't know anything I might as well ask.

"Why am I here?"

"You're here because you're the prince's birthday gift." One guard said.

That explained a lot. They knew who I was and knew where to bring me with out people telling them where to go. They unlocked a door and brought me in to the room and left.

The room was nice. It had blue walls with dark wood furniture. The bed looked like it could fit two people and had a dark blue comforter. There was a black leather couch in the corner next to the TV and a computer near the window. The whole room had dark colors, but it still looked nice.

(even though I'm talking about princes and slavery and stuff they have electronics and everything cause its my story so fuck off if you have a problem =p)

I walked over to the window ledge and sat down. Looking out the window I kept thinking of ways to escape. I could try to leave the room and sneak out, but of course everyone would expect me to do that. I tried, desperately tried, to think of other ways to escape. But I knew without any information about the layout of this place I could get lost easily in the corridors. I needed to know more about the palace before I could escape it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Ten Ten's P.O.V)

I quickly snuck out of the room trying to escape Hyuuga Neji. The guards weren't there so I started sprinting down a hall. I heard the guards coming my way so I ran into a random room. In the room there was someone there. She had pink hair and green eyes. She looked at me with confusion written all over her face. I held my finger to my lips, silently telling her to stay quiet.

She got up and walked towards me. She looked suspicious of me. I brought her to a corner of the room and decided to talk to her. I spoke a little above a whisper.

"Okay you're probably wondering who the hell I am right? Okay my name is Ten Ten. I'm Lord Hyuuga Neji's slave." I rolled my eyes as I said that.

"Would you tell me who you are now?"

"Uhm…. Sure" she replied

"My name is Sakura, I'm Prince Uchiha Sasuke's new gift." She hissed out and she glared as she said Uchiha Sasuke,

"I'm trying to figure a way out of this god forsaken castle. How about you?" I asked.

Sakura looked at me and looked as though she were thinking for a moment, before replying.

"I want to escape too, but right now I don't think I can without help." She said warily. I nodded carefully.

She looked at me as though to ask me something. Then she spoke again.

"Uhm…. Can I ask you a question? If you belong to Hyuuga Neji, why the heck are you here?"

"It's Prince Sasuke's birthday so we're staying here for a month for his huge birthday party." I answered. I rolled my eyes at that. Royals and their parties.

"Oh yeah before I forget there are two other girls here trying to escape form their masters as well." I added.

Sakura looked at me.

"Can I call you my friend?" She asked. I grinned.

"Yea, we can all escape together. We're all meeting tomorrow at the library." I stated.

"I don't even know where it is. That's if they even let me out to find it." Sakura replied sadly.

"I'll come by to get you tomorrow. We'll find a way to get to the library. Anyways I guess the guards are gone by now. I think I should go, but don't worry I'll see you tomorrow. Bye for now." I said.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." Sakura replied.

I left the room and decided to get back to the room where Neji was staying. I walked in and was lucky he was still out of the room. I laid down on the sofa that was in the room, and attempted to think of a way that I could get Sakura and I to the Library tomorrow morning.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ok all. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be updating soon. I promise. Anywho please ask any questions via review and I will answer them. Thanks again.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok thanks to all of you who reviewed and added this wonderful fic to their favorites. I apologize for taking so long to update. I've been writing my own original piece of work, which I hope to publish. But enough of that, on with the next chapter, which you've all been waiting patiently for.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Prince and The Slave.

Chapter Three.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Sakura's POV)

I checked the clock on the night stand. It said 9:50 pm. Grr, when the hell is he going to let me out. Just because I'm a birthday gift doesn't mean I have to stay locked up like a prisoner waiting their death sentence, God! I feel like a doll in a box.

Haven't I been through enough this week as it is. I don't need this to add on to it. A few days ago, my parents were murdered. Today I was sold off as a gift for the spoiled Prince Sasuke. I didn't even really get the chance to mourn their deaths. I wonder if anyone even gave them a proper burial. God what has this world turned into when I have to wonder about things like that?

_(__It turned into hell that is for sure)_

"_Who the hell asked you?"_

_(__Don't have to be so bitchy. God! I was only trying to help this horrible situation)_

"_Well anyways what do you think is going to happen now we have no one left for us?"_

_(__Wrong! We still have Aniki!)_

"_We still don't know what happened to him. He might be dead or maybe worse….."_

My thoughts trailed off as I stared outside. The stars were as bright as ever with a full moon still out. Underneath the moon was a lake that mirrored the moons perfect reflection and the stars that only enhanced the moons beauty.

There was a small squeak when the door opened. I didn't even bother to turn around since I already figured out it must be my owner. Uchiha Sasuke, one of the most arrogant bastards alive. I felt his presence as he walked up behind me. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I could almost feel that he was smirking. Oh how I wished I could wipe that smirk off that gorgeous face of his. He decided to break the silence.

"You can sleep on my bed with me" He said

I looked at him like he had grown two heads.

"_What the hell is he up to?"_ I thought to myself.

"Uhm… I think I can sleep on the couch. Its fine with me" I replied.

"Your mine so I think it would be proper if you slept in my bed" he had a small glint of amusement, in his eyes that could only be seen with a microscope.

"No really…. I'm fine." I replied. Hoping to get him off of this subject.

"Whatever you say, I still didn't get your name you know." He stated.

"You didn't introduce yourself either. It's only polite to give your name before you ask for someone else's." After saying that I had an invisible smirk on my face.

"Hn, if you don't tell me your name I guess I have to call you pinky then won't I." He replied.

I growled in annoyance since that nickname always seemed to piss me off.

"Haruno Sakura" I mumbled under my breath. The arrogant bastard smirked victoriously.

"Hn, coming or not?" He asked.

I was completely stunned for a moment. Then I replied.

"What?"

"What, what" He answered.

"What, what, what" I answered back.

"What?" He said confused.

"Argh whatever," I got fed up playing the stupid game.

He walked over to me and I started backing up. Bang. I hit a wall. I was trapped. He put his hands on both sides of my head and pinned my wrists above my head again. Then he took his legs and pinned mine against the wall just incase I tried to attack his sacred area again. He lowered his head close to my ear. I felt his hot breath on my cheek. Chills ran up and down my spine, and not the good kind of chills.

"Hn." He grunted at me.

I decided to give up since I'd need his trust to find a way to escape this hell hole. I needed him to show me the garden tomorrow so I knew a place to go when it's time to run away. I sighed in defeat and he noticed. He walked over to the bed to lie down and I joined him on the other side. I faced my back towards him and let sleep claim me quickly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

In the middle of the night I woke up. I blinked my eyes a few times to clear up my blurry eye sight. I saw flesh right in front of me. I allowed my gaze to travel upwards, and realized it was the prince. My head was on his chest and my arms were on top of his chest. Sasuke's arms were wrapped around my waist and his legs were tangled with mine trying to find warmth.

I wanted to get away so we wouldn't have an awkward moment when he woke up. I tried sliding out of his arms but that only caused him to tighten his grasp around me. I tried it again but this time he only tightened his grasp around me again.

I decided to give up. If I couldn't get out there's going to be an awkward moment but I couldn't get out so I guess I don't have much of a choice. I laid my head down comfortably and let my hands rest on his chest. I looked out the window and saw stars in the sky. I decided to let my eyes rest again since it was almost three in the morning. I let the Haruno's lullaby go through my head and allowed sleep to take me once again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

I looked at the clock it was already four in the morning. I felt something warm next to me so I decided to look down. And saw the pink haired girl next to me. My arms were around her waist and my head was in the nook of her neck. She had one leg between my legs and her arms making a makeshift pillow.

I heard her mumbling something that I couldn't quite make out. Her face was scrunched up and had a scowl etched in place. I studied her face trying to figure out what she was thinking. A moment later her face relaxed then a small smile came on her face. I almost wished I was her for a few moments, just to be able to get a good night's sleep that I desperately needed.

I smelt her pink strawberry-scented hair and noticed she didn't get a shower the whole day yet her hair still smelt good. I inhaled her strawberry fragranced hair once again then closed my eyes. I held her closer to me and drifted off to sleep. For some reason, I felt safer having her in my arms.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Sakura's POV)

I woke up to light streaming through the window, trying to make me open my happily closed eyes. I saw that I was still on his bare chest. I looked up and saw his piercing onyx eyes looking down at me. Of course he still had that smirk on his face. I so much wanted to wipe that cursed smirk off of his face.

I tried to get up but his arms were still wrapped around me. I turned around and gave him a let-go-now look. His smirk only grew but he let go of me. At least there were small mercies.

He decided to speak, "Have a good night?"

I took a deep breath and answered him, "U-uh yeah I guess." I slightly stuttered. "Um can I take a bath?"

I heard a chuckle come out of him then he answered.

"Yea I'll get a maid to get you some clean clothes. The bathroom door is right by the computer" He replied.

I walked towards the computer and walked into the bathroom. The walls were painted a pale blue and outlined in silver. There was a full length mirror on the wall separating the toilet from the tub. The tub looked like it could fit two people. There was two sinks that looked like they were made out of silver.

I walked over, turned the water on, and made sure it was the right temperature. On the side of the tub I found bubble bath that was still full. I poured in a small amount and watch the bubbles rise up in the water.

I started to undress and saw a few small cuts and bruises on my arms and legs. They were probably from the guards, when I was trying to escape being brought to the slave cart, before I was knocked out. I folded my dirty clothes and placed them on the sink counter.

I walked over to the tub and turned off the water. I slowly stepped in the water. I slowly winced as I quickly felt the heat on my skin. I slowly lowered my body into the scalding warm water. Once I was fully in the water I sighed in relief. It felt like haven as I finally lowered myself into the water.

I grabbed the jasmine scented shampoo and conditioner. I lathered up my hair and then rinsed it. On the other side of the tub I saw a bottle of vanilla scented body wash and loofa. Once I finished scrubbing my body I stepped out of the tub.

In a closet there were towels. I grabbed the pink one and wrapped it around my body and made sure it was wrapped tight so it wouldn't fall off.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw a red kimono with a silver lining of cherry blossoms. It looked gorgeous I slowly unwrapped the pink towel from me and started putting on the red kimono.

"_I really hope he doesn't come back while I'm changing."_ I thought to myself. I wanted to keep some privacy after all.

Once I was dressed, I looked at myself in the full length mirror. The kimono was slightly revealing. It stopped an inch or two above my knees and showed some cleavage. The sleeves ended at my elbows. I saw hair chopsticks on the dresser. They were a dark wood color and with little cherry blossom charms hanging down from the ends.

I quickly wrapped my hair in a bun and made sure I looked okay. This kimono wasn't usually something I would wear but I had no choice. Unless of course, I wanted to walk around naked. Anything was more preferable then that.

I looked behind me and saw a balcony door open. I hadn't noticed that before. I decided to go outside and I embraced the feeling of the wind caressing my face. I leaned on the marble railing and looked down at the garden beneath me.

The garden looked breath taking. There were three fountains, one stream, two water falls on both sides of leaving and entering the gate of the garden, and sakura trees every where with elegant flowers placed around the entire garden. I closed my eyes and relaxed with the breathtaking view in front of me.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ok thanks for everyone's patience. If I take too long updating feel free to nag me, coz sometimes I forget how long I'm taking. LOL! Anyways, I hope ya enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

O.K. everyone I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting like this. I've been internet challenged as of late. Here is the next chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed or added this fic to their faves or alert list.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Prince and the Slave

Chapter Four

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I heard a knock at the door and it was Ten Ten standing there with two other girls. They were probably the others that she mentioned before. One was blonde who had sapphire eyes. The other one had indigo hair with lavender eyes.

They walked over towards me and TenTen introduced them to me.

"Hey Sakura, this is Yamanaka Ino she belongs to Nara Shikamaru, and this is Hyuuga Hinata she belongs to Uzumaki Naruto. Guys this is Haruno Sakura and she belongs to Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nice to see you too Ten Ten-Chan and just to correct you I don't belong to anyone, and nice to meet you Hinata-Chan, Ino-Chan." I said

Ino began to talk,

"Well don't call me Ino-Chan call me Ino-Pig as long as I get to call you forehead girl." She stuck her hand out

I shook her hand and said,

"Sure nice to meet you Ino-Pig."

"Nice to meet you too, forehead girl!" Ino said

"Hi I'm Hinata it's a pleasure to meet you Sakura-San." Hinata said quietly to me.

"Hi Hinata-Chan but please don't call me Sakura-San it's too formal for me." I said to her.

"Ok then Sakura-Chan." She said with a small giggle in the end of the sentence.

"How did you manage to get away from your _so-called_ masters? I told Neji-teme that I would be helping out in the kitchens." TenTen said

"I told Naruto-kun that I would be helping Ten Ten so I'm technically not lying since I am with Ten Ten." Hinata said

"I told Shika-kun I would be out for a while. He doesn't need the details of every thing I do right?" Ino asked

"Definitely not. Anyways I decided on a way to sneak out" TenTen said. We all nodded for her to continue.

"Okay we have to dress up. I and Hinata will dress up as gardeners and Sakura and Ino will dress up as maids. I already got the gardeners outfits. The maid outfits will be up to you two to get. I would go to the supply closet they have tons of maid outfits in there I had Hinata with me so we got them yesterday."

"Okay, so Ino-pig, when do you want to go and get the maid outfits?" I asked. TenTen interrupted,

"Don't forget to get two baskets to put some clothes and stuff in there."

"We could get the clothes after we're done talking here. But we have to do it when the guards aren't around or they'll catch us." Ino stated.

"Oh yeah we need to bring stuff so… I guess I could bring a tent for us to sleep in." TenTen said

"Umm… I will bring food. Since we'll need that if we're not coming back." Hinata said

"I'll bring enough clothes for us including underwear and stuff." Ino said they all turned to me.

"Hmm… let's see we have food, clothes, and shelter. I guess I will bring blankets for all of us and a lighter for us to make a fire" I said.

"There's only one problem." Ino said. We all stared at her, waiting for her point.

"How are we going to get all this stuff through the gates? Even if we can disguise ourselves well enough, that's a lot of stuff to be sneaking out of here." Ino added.

TenTen grinned at us.

"In my home village I learned how to seal objects into scrolls. One big scroll should hold everything. But we should still bring baskets. We'll look suspicious if we leave carrying absolutely nothing." TenTen said. "How comes?" I asked.

"It's market day tomorrow. The oh-so-great Uchiha family are selling off their wonderful harvest." Ino said. I could hear the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

We all thought better of making a reply to that. TenTen nodded.

"Okay! Well this meeting is adjourned. If you can sneak the things we need to take to me before nightfall, I can seal them in a summoning scroll before Neji comes back." TenTen said. We all nodded.

"I think it might be a good idea to bring more food and canteens of water in the baskets. We won't look like we've been to the market if we leave without baskets of food." Ino said softly. We all agreed to that without hesitation. After all, why make ourselves more suspicious?

"Remember we'll be going out through the garden. See you later Sakura" TenTen added.

"Bye Ten Ten-Chan." I replied.

"Bye Sakura-Chan" Hinata said. She gave me a wave, and I waved back, and they left. Ino stood at the door looking at me. I raised my eyebrow until she spoke.

"Aren't you coming? We're going to the supply closet. We have to do it before we're missed?" She said. I nodded.

"Alright lets go" Ino said. She grabbed my wrist and started to drag me towards the supply closet seeing as I didn't know where it was.

Once we finally got there I decided to speak.

"I can't believe we got lost five times just trying to get here" Ino snorted.

"Don't you mean _you_ got lost ten times trying to get here?" Ino questioned trying to stifle a laugh. She just broke down laughing at how stupid I was for getting lost that many times.

"Yeah, yeah come on lets go get the clothes" I said, feeling a little stupid. We walked into the supply closet and started looking around. Yes it was that big that we had a hard time finding it.

"Umm… Ino there's a sign that says clothes on it." I said, after spotting it.

"Hehe, Oops?" She laughed, embarrassed. Her face was as red as a tomato. I giggled a little at her antics. When I found the outfits I sighed.

"No wonder why Ten Ten gave us the maids outfits it's an outfit sluts would wear." I stated out loud with Ino looking at the maids outfit as well. It had fishnet stockings and a black dress that ended below the knees. The sleeves were four inches long with a white apron that ended at mid thigh.

"It's not for sluts its called French maids outfit and besides Ten Ten and Hinata are too conservative to wear something that shows too much skin or fishnet stockings." Ino explained to me.

"Okay we got our French maid outfits so I guess we should go." I said while I put the outfit in a basket. We separated and said our good byes to each other. When I got into the room I put the basket under his bed where he wouldn't see it.

Once it was safely under the bed I let out a sigh of relief I sat down on his bed and laid my back down staring at the ceiling.

"_Tomorrow…freedom at last. I hope."_ I thought to myself. I can't help but wonder what's gonna be thrown next at me.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

O.K. all. I hope ya enjoyed the chapter. I will update soon. Please R&R and thank you for your patience.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay all, here's the next chapter of Prince and The Slave. Hope you all enjoy it. I've just edited all the chappies slightly, that's why it's taken me so long to update. I didn't want to change them too much, but some little things didn't make sense to me, so I changed the chapters slightly. Anyways, thanks for your patience. I should be updating regularly from now on. I'll be updating once a week okay people?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Prince and the Slave

Chapter Five.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Sakura's P.O.V)

Today's the day that we leave. We decided to go and meet at the south wing of the castle where no one goes. Sasuke already left to go meet his friends at the 'secret spot'. If you ask me it's not that secretive.

I grabbed the basket that was empty except for the maids outfit. I had taken a dark blue lighter, one thick fleece blanket and one light blanket (its compact and 4 people can fit underneath) to Ten Ten yesterday evening when I'd had a chance. Along with clothing and other things I could think of. Of course I did all of this under Sasuke's nose.

I looked out the room and no one was there. I tiptoed out and then ran toward the southern wing.

"_Shit hope I'm not late."_

_(__Why would you be late?)_

"_I took too much time."_

_(__Psh you left 5 minutes early Baka)_

"_Shut up can't you leave me alone ever?"_

_(__…no you're too much fun to bother.)_

I stuffed my inner self into a mental box and shoved it in the corner of my mind, wondering why I seemed to be the only one with an inner self. I looked around for the others. There they were like they promised. They were waiting by the stained glass for me.

"Hey!" I called out to them.

"Ohayou, Sakura-Chan" Hinata replied.

"Sakura-Chan" Ten Ten added.

"Hi forehead-girl" Ino quipped. There was a wide grin on her face.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Ten Ten asked. I looked around and they were all in their costumes. I sighed to myself. I'd almost forgotten about that.

"Give me a second" I said, quickly grabbing the outfit out of the basket. I looked around the halls first. I took off my shirt and pants and quickly put on the maid dress.

"Okay, I'm done." I said quickly. I shoved the pants and shirt into the basket.

"Listen we have been practicing what to do for weeks. What you have to do is make sure the basket is covered with a cloth and walk out with Ino. We have a friend in Suna that will help us. It takes about three days. We're going to meet at the red bridge. Everything else Ino will tell you."

I nodded my head as a way of saying I understand. I started walking until I was pulled on my arm.

"This way, forehead-girl," Ino said.

"Fine Ino-pig," I replied back.

We went through the kitchens, which seemed rather empty.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Ino.

"Market day, they're all out buying things. We're slaves so we don't merit permission to look around the market." Ino said sadly. We filled my basket with bread, fruit and other things to eat. "We filled our baskets earlier. No one's here on market day." Ino said softly. Once we filled my basket we left quickly. We didn't want to be spotted, whether anyone was usually here or not.

We started walking out the garden through the back entrance. The baskets were hanging from our wrists and we walked fast but not too fast to attract attention. It was too silent for my taste and we were already out of the castle so I decided to ask a question.

"Umm, Ino-pig who are we meeting in Suna?"

"We're meeting a girl named Temari. She's the Kazekage's daughter. We met her last month. We told her about our plan and we told her we would leave around Sasuke's birthday. Ten Ten didn't want to leave you behind so we brought you. Tenten, Hinata and I are like a family now, you know. Me and Ten Ten lost our family and Hinata's betrayed her."

"My Otou-san and Okaa-san died too." I replied.

"What about brothers or sisters?" Ino asked me.

"I had an older brother. We don't know what happened to him." I told her softly. Ino nodded in understanding.

"I have an older brother. I know he's alive somehow, but I wish I knew for sure." Ino said earnestly. We carried on walking. When I looked in front of me there was a red bridge just like Ten Ten said but it had a clear river underneath.

"Ten Ten and Hinata should be here in a few minutes. We'll wait here for them." Ino leaned against the railing while I just stared at the water.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Ten Ten and Hinata's P.O.V)

"Come on we have to go the other way," Ten Ten said softly. Hinata nodded in acknowledgement. They walked out the gate in the gardeners outfit acting like they were getting seeds out of the basement. Once they were near the basement they looked around before they ran toward the bridge.

"Ten Ten does Temari know we're coming?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah I sent her a bird with the note. It's the white dove she gave us so she would know." Ten Ten replied quickly.

"Okay I was just wondering." Hinata said. Up ahead they saw the bridge with Sakura and Ino on it.

"Okay before we leave do any of you want to turn back?" Ten Ten asked quietly.

"Why would we?" Sakura asked.

"Not all owners are bastards like Sasuke and Neji." Ten Ten said softly.

"The punishment for running away is entirely up to our owners if they ever catch up with us." Ten Ten added.

"I'm still going." Sakura stated.

"Shikamaru isn't so bad. But I want to be free. I want to find my brother too." Ino answered.

"Naruto-Kun never treated me badly. But I want to be free. I was sold like an animal. I think we all deserve more then what we've had." Hinata added softly. The girls looked at Hinata nodding.

"Alright let's go!" Ten Ten stated. Everyone started walking out of the west gate and towards Suna. Hopefully, towards their freedom as well.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Temari's P.O.V)

Temari was walking out on the balcony to watch the sunset. She sat down on the lounge chair and took out a book to keep her calm and relaxed. She had had a stressful day. Her brother Gaara almost lost control again.

There was a bird flapping in the distance. It was a white dove coming towards her.

"_It must be them."_ She thought. She held out a finger where the dove gracefully landed. The message was tiny but still readable.

_Hi ya Temari-chan._

_I__t's us again. Were coming now, we'll be there soon. Oh yeah we brought another girl she belongs to Sasuke. Be ready for us we'll be there soon._

_Love your girls. _

Temari smiled this was the best news ever. She was finally going to get to see her friends again. She walked inside and went to the guest bedrooms in her wing of the mansion and asked the maids to prepare four rooms for her guests that would be coming soon.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(The Guys' P.O.V)

"Hey Teme did you see the girls. I can't find Hinata-chan anywhere." Naruto yelled. Sasuke glared at him slightly.

"Don't call me Teme, Dobe." Sasuke stated blankly.

"I can't find the troublesome woman either." Shikamaru stated.

"Her name's Ino, Shikamaru, no wonder everyone calls you a lazy genius. You can't remember your slave's name?" Naruto stated loudly.

"I can't find Ten Ten either Uchiha." Neji stated coldly.

"Well that includes me too cause I can't find my new slave, Sakura." Sasuke replied. Common sense flickered in Sasuke's mind. He grimaced

"_I __can't believe they ran away!"_ Sasuke thought to himself. Despite his uncaring attitude, Sasuke didn't like to see slaves get hurt. In fact, he wished his father would abolish slavery. Of course he knew his father wouldn't. King Fugaku had certain ideas. None of them would be helped, when his older brother, Itachi, came to be king.

"Obviously they left. None of the guards or maids has seen then since around noon. We'll go on our horses and go find them that way." Neji stated. Neji too didn't like the idea of slavery. He was a slave to his family. He knew how it felt to have a life that wasn't your own. He tried to be as lenient as possible with Ten Ten. Of course, he had to act harshly sometimes, or his uncle would condemn him soft and replace Ten Ten with someone else. Neji knew she'd be treated worse if she was given to another Hyuga. They all left the room and went to saddle their horses. They hoped to find the girls before anything might happen to them in the desert.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(The girls' P.O.V)

They all changed out of the ridiculous clothes but kept them in case something happened, and they needed them again. They all set up their tent and started a fire. It was a comfortable silence. They all were looking at the fire smiling Thinking that they were finally free. They had gone off the trail about thirty meters in before they set up the tent, knowing no one was going to find them. They had after all been travelling since morning. Of course no one would notice them missing until the afternoon, after the market ended. They put out the fire and went into the tent they set up. They were using the thick blanket since it was cold outside and they folded the thin blanket the long way so all four of them could share properly. It went like this. Tenten, Hinata, Sakura then Ino, was the pattern they slept in the tent. They slept, knowing they'd have to be up in a few hours. They couldn't afford more than that, or their masters may catch up with them, and drag them back to servitude.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji were on horseback. It was dark, and they had no idea which way the girls had left the castle, how long ago they'd left, or how far they had gotten. The desert spread out for miles, and the only trail was marked by maps, which the males thought the girls couldn't possibly have. Shikamaru had stated Ino did not even know how to read or write. Neji knew Ten Ten could read and write. Naruto knew Hinata could. Sakura was a mystery to Sasuke. Although for some strange reason, he missed her, and was worried about her. They hoped for the safety of the girls, as they carried on searching.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, end of this chapter. I added to it and such. The next chapter however, will be my own creation. (insert maniacal laughter here) Anyway, please R&R and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay here is chapter six of The Prince and The Slave. This is my first original chapter. I hope ya all enjoy it. I'm sorry I'm overdue the update. I usually update al my fics once a week (the recent ones that is hehe) but unfortunately there has been major blackouts in my area, and we keep losing our electricity. We've only just got back on an even keel now. That is after my brother threatened to bomb the electricity board, my mother threatened to sue them, my other brother started to lose his mind and my cousin started praying to god for one working kettle. I however just wanted to cry at the loss of the internet because we have a plug in wireless adaptor (sighs) and also the fact that my whole area looked like a scene from Silent Hill was just a bonus of creepy. Anyways, let's get on with the chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Prince and The Slave.

Chapter Six.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(The Girls P.O.V.)

Ten Ten found it difficult to sleep. She was sat outside the tent after getting a few hours of sleep. She didn't light a fire. Not only was she afraid of attracting her 'master' she was frightened of attracting slave raiders, bandits, or any other rogue that might be waiting out there in the desert for them. Sakura came out of the tent about an hour after Ten Ten.

"Hey Ten Ten." Sakura said quietly.

"Do you wonder what it would be like if the Uchiha's didn't rule Fire Country?" Ten Ten asked.

"Yeah. I wonder if my parents would still be alive, if my brother wouldn't have gone off to try and end the war, if things would be different. I wonder all the time." Sakura said sadly. Ten Ten nipped her lip with anxiety.

"What happened to your family?" Ten Ten asked.

"My village wouldn't give in to Fire Country rule. My brother and a few of the young men in my village left to try and make things better for us. To try and get trade in Kiri and Suna where slavery doesn't exist. But I never saw my brother again. He left about five years ago." Sakura said softly.

"What about your parents? You said they died." Ten Ten asked.

"They were killed by raiders. Soldiers of the king. My mother screamed at me to run, but I couldn't leave her. Before I even answered her, she was dead on the floor next to my father." Sakura said sadly.

"What about your family?" Sakura asked.

"My parents died in a raid when I was a baby. My aunt and uncle raised me. I used to play with my cousin Lee all the time. About seven years ago, raiders attacked us when we were travelling across the desert to Suna." Ten Ten said. A couple of tears dripped from the girl's eyes.

"My uncle was killed. We were all herded into cages, and then we were taken to a market. We were sold like animals. That was the last time I saw my Aunt and Lee. All of us sold to different owners. I was sold to the Hyugas. I was given to Neji as his first slave. I don't know why, but I was his only slave. He never went and bought others. He never used me sexually and he never abused me in any way. I guess I'm luckier than a lot of slaves. I dread what they did to my cousin and aunt." Ten Ten said softly.

"What about Hinata and Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Let them tell their stories when they choose to. It's not up to me to tell their stories for them." Ten Ten said. The two sat in silence waiting a little longer before waking the other two girls.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(The Boys P.O.V)

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru were on horseback. It was very late at night. In fact they had already missed dinner, and whatever banquet was being held at the castle. It was nearly midnight, but the males still had no idea where the girls were.

"We'll have to go back to the castle for tonight." Sasuke said softly.

"We can't just leave them out there!" Naruto yelled.

"We haven't got a choice." Neji stated.

"Troublesome... If we're missed for too long then King Fugaku will send guards after us, and then they'll know our slaves are missing." Shikamaru explained to Naruto lazily.

"So what'll we do when someone actually does notice they're missing? I mean I'm not exactly going to punish Hinata like an animal. Shikamaru isn't likely to punish Ino too badly. But Sasuke, you and Neji are expected to be brutal to your slaves." Naruto stated calmly.

"We'll go back. Get some sleep. Figure out what direction they could've taken, and find them. If anyone asks where they are, just say you sent your slave to sleep early or sent them on a task. Don't tell anyone they've run away." Sasuke said quickly.

"What'll you be expected to do if they find out?" Naruto asked. He knew the reputation of the Uchiha family and their slaves.

"I'll be expected, by my father, to flay the girl half to death. Unless he decides he's going to take the punishment out of my hands. He's very likely to if he finds out that she's a virgin." Sasuke replied. Naruto's eyes went wide.

"We really need to keep our mouths shut about this." Neji whispered. They all nodded as they rode back to the castle.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(The Girls P.O.V)

The girls were now walking through the desert again. They were amazed at how quickly Ten Ten sealed the tent and blankets into a scroll again as they set off.

"Hey Forehead girl, tell us how you became a slave." Ino stated boldly. Sakura nodded and related her story to Hinata and Ino. After all, Ten Ten had already heard the story. Ten Ten explained she had already told Sakura her own story. Ino nodded and decided to start telling her own story.

"Well my brother, Deidara, was basically my idol when I was a kid. He left our village to make a name for himself. He loved art. My parents ran a flower shop in our village. We didn't make loads of gold, but we did okay. We always had food on the table and clothes on our backs. Things were great until the Fire Country army came along and wrecked everything." Ino said sadly.

"My mother was killed trying to protect my little sister Moegi. They took her away. I never knew what happened to my father. He was helping to guard our village. Kind of like how your father did for your village Sakura. I never saw him again after he left that morning. I wish I could've told him how much I loved him one more time. I don't even know if he was killed or just taken away as a slave. Afterwards, I was separated from Moegi and Shikamaru bought me. He was lazy and all, but at least he didn't try to rape me or beat me senseless. His family aren't the kind to beat their slaves. But I want to find my brother and sister. I want to find out what happened to my father." Ino finished. The others nodded in agreement. Hinata looked nervous.

"I'm not the same as all of you." She said softly. Sakura looked at her carefully.

"I was sold into slavery by my own father. He said I was weak and not worthy of the Hyuga line. So I was sold on as just Hinata, and Naruto-Kun bought me. He knew me when my father wouldn't have thought of selling me. When I was a noble." Hinata said softly. Sakura gasped.

"What kind of father would do that to his own child?" Sakura hissed.

"Neji's uncle, that's who." Ten Ten replied.

"Neji is your cousin?" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded.

"He tried to buy me from Naruto-Kun once, but Naruto refused, because he said if my father found out he'd done it, Neji would be in big trouble." Hinata said softly. Ten Ten nodded.

"I had heard he wanted to buy a new slave. What would he have done once he bought you?" Ten Ten asked.

"He would've just left me somewhere secret I guess. He never approved of what my father did." Hinata said softly. "My little sister was of more value to my father then I was." Hinata added sadly.

"Why did you run away then?" Sakura asked.

"Because I want to be free. I want the chance to prove I'm more than just a slave, or a worthless noble that was thrown away by most of her family." Hinata replied.

"We'll all make our dreams come true." Sakura said softly.

"You can't promise that Sakura." Ten Ten stated.

"No but we can all promise to do our best to make our dreams come true." Sakura retorted. Ten Ten grinned.

"Okay, I promise to work the hardest I can to find my aunt and cousin, and bring freedom to other slaves." Ten Ten said.

"I promise to work my hardest to find my older brother and little sister, to find out what happened to my father, and also to free other slaves." Ino added.

"I promise to try my hardest to prove I'm better than anyone thought I was and to allow other slaves to feel the same." Hinata said softly.

"I promise to work my hardest to find my older brother, and bring down the slave trade. Until the day I die." Sakura added. The girls all nodded and carried on walking. All of them hoped they would be in Suna soon where they would start their journey. The land where slavery did not exist.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay everyone. I have to apologise that my writing style isn't the same as Rachel9493's but... I just write differently. Anywho's I hope you all liked this chapter. Please R&R and I should be updating soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, next chapter of The Prince and The Slave here. Do tell me what you think. Sorry I didn't update on Saturday, but as most people know (I think) has had some god damn log in glitch and I haven't been able to update. I curse glitches in all their... glitchiness? Damn that ain't even a word. Neither is ain't. Really it shows my terrible cockney upbringing thoroughly. LOL! Anywho on with the chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Prince and The Slave.

Chapter Seven.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Boy's P.O.V)

That morning, when the four young men woke up, they met in Sasuke's chambers.

"Have any of you had any thoughts?" Neji asked.

"Suna." Naruto replied.

"I agree with Naruto." Shikamaru stated.

"What?" Neji asked surprised.

"Naruto said something that you agreed with Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course. It's the most logical place. Kiri is too far away to get to on foot. Suna is the most logical choice. There is no slavery in Suna, and Temari, the daughter of the Kazekage, is known to help slaves escape." Shikamaru replied.

"We might as well admit they're gone, because even if we get to Suna and find them, the girls don't have to come back with us." Neji stated. Naruto nodded.

"We haven't got much choice. We'll tell my father that the slaves are missing this evening. We'll take the desert route ourselves. We can make it to Suna quickly. Speak to the girls, and warn them against coming into fire country again at least. If they survived in the desert? We'll come back to the castle the next day, and report them dead. The desert killed them. They were closer to Suna then Konoha. We had them buried as a sign of goodwill, to make sure Fire Country's alliance with Suna isn't shaken, then we came back home." Sasuke replied. The three males nodded in agreement. They prepared themselves for what they knew was going to end up being a day full of lectures and aggravation. As well as travelling and getting their stories straight.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Girl's P.O.V)

Ten Ten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura could see the gates of Suna ahead of them. The sun was beating down on their heads and they all felt stifled by the heat, but they had made it. Suna, the land without Slavery, was before them. Their happiness gave them the energy to haul their bodies through the gates. Sheer force of will made them move. They walked through the gates, and Ten Ten started looking around.

"Who are you looking for Ten Ten?" Sakura asked softly.

"Matsuri-Chan. She's supposed to meet us here and show us where the house is." Ten Ten replied. That was when Sakura pointed out a young girl with light brown hair, standing near the sentry box. She was talking to a male with red hair. Ten Ten grinned.

"Matsuri-Chan! Sasori-Kun!" Ten Ten called. The two looked at Ten Ten and smiled.

"Temari-San said you were arriving." Matsuri said kindly.

"Yeah, she mentioned another girl coming with you too." Sasori said. Sakura felt nervous as Ten Ten pulled her to stand in front of the two new people.

"This is Sakura Haruno." Ten Ten stated happily. Matsuri bowed politely.

"It's nice to meet you Sakura-San." Matsuri said kindly. Sasori looked at Sakura carefully.

"You wouldn't happen to know a man by the name of Pein would you?" Sasori asked.

"That's my brother's name. I haven't seen him in five years." Sakura said sadly. Sasori nodded.

"Follow me." He said softly. Sakura looked at Ten Ten, Ino and Hinata.

"Sasori is Temari-Chan's cousin. He's not going to hurt you Sakura. Beside's we'll be with you." Ten Ten said kindly. Sakura and the other girls started following after Sasori.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Hanabi's P.O.V)

I had arrived at the palace of King Fugaku and Queen Mikoto and I've been wondering around for about an hour. I hoped I would see my sister, but it hasn't happened. Maybe if I find Naruto-San then I might find out a bit more about my sister. Despite what my father said, Hinata could be very useful. She may not have been a perfect warrior, but she was the best sister, and still is. Neji delivers letters to me from her all the time.

"Hanabi-San?" I heard my governess calling me. I certainly didn't want the cursed woman finding me so I ran into the first unlocked door I could find. I closed the door quietly, and saw Neji-Aniki, Naruto-San, Shikamaru-San and Sasuke-Sama all sitting around. They didn't seem to have noticed my entrance.

"Just make sure not to say anything about yesterday Naruto. If they knew we were looking for them yesterday, then our fathers will know we didn't report them missing in the first place and we'll never get the search we want." Sasuke-Sama said sternly.

"Who's missing?" I asked. They all looked at me, with shock all over their faces.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Sakura's P.O.V)

We're following Sasori to some random place now, and I'll admit it, I'm scared. Wouldn't you be if you were following someone you didn't know? To some location you don't know? Trusting people wasn't something I did easily, except maybe with the other girls. After all, they're in the same boat as me, and if we can't trust each other, who can we trust? Sasori opened the door to a one floor building, and went inside. Matsuri followed and then we followed after her. It was dark inside. Once our eyes adjusted, we saw Sasori standing next to a flight of stairs that went down.

"What is this place?" Ino asked him.

"It's an organisation to stop slavery, called Akatsuki. We keep it secret. If it was known by fire country that this organisation existed there would be war. This city isn't strong enough to survive such a war at the moment." Sasori replied. He went down the stairs and we followed. I noticed there was a light near the bottom of the stairs. We reached the bottom, and I saw there was a corridor, with doors either side of us. Sasori lead us all the way to the end of the corridor, then opened the door, letting us see a group of people huddled there. They were discussing something, but the murmurs of their voices stopped when Sasori entered with all of us.

"Ino, what are you doing here un?" A blond male asked. I could tell this had to be the brother that Ino spoke of. They looked alike, and he knew her well enough.

"Deidara-Aniki!" Ino yelled out. Damn she almost deafened me. Then she ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Ino Imotou-Chan. Where are Mother and Father un? And Moegi-Chan un?" Deidara asked. He seemed to add un to every sentence. Rather scary on many levels. Ino started to cry. I felt terrible, watching as she explained her story to her older brother, who looked angrier and angrier by the second. "Don't worry Ino. I'll find out what happened to Father and Moegi. I promise Ino. Don't cry un?" Deidara said kindly.

I hadn't looked around the room really. That was when I heard my own name called.

"Sakura? What the hell are you doing here?" I turned and I saw my own brother. His orange hair hadn't changed a bit. His eyes, his face, nothing had changed. He'd just got taller. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Pein-Aniki?" I felt afraid, as if this was a dream I was going to wake up from. Pein didn't answer me. He just walked up to me and gathered me into a hug. I hadn't felt the warmness of family or hugs for what seemed like forever, and I couldn't help but cry as my brother hugged me tightly to him. If this was a dream, I hoped I never woke up.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, I hope you all liked this chapter. Please R&R and I will be updating soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, here's the next chapter of The Prince and The Slave. Hope you all like it. You'll learn a bit more about Ten Ten's character in this chapter. You'll also learn a bit more about Neji too.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Prince and The Slave.

Chapter Eight.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Hanabi's P.O.V)

They all stared at me like I had grown a second head.

"Who's missing?" I asked again.

"Hanabi, if I tell you what is going on, you have to keep it to yourself. You can't tell anyone." Neji said to me. His voice was very calm, even though I could tell the others were nervous. I nodded. It had to be serious for Neji-Aniki to not want me to speak to anyone about it. Like the letters from Hinata Nee-Chan.

"Hinata, Ino and Ten Ten have gone missing Hanabi, along with Sasuke-Sama's new slave, Sakura. They ran away yesterday. If anyone finds out about that then we won't be able to find them and give them a chance." Neji-Aniki said to me. I knew what he meant instantly. It wasn't spoken of in my presence, but runaway slaves, that were recaptured, usually ended up beaten to near death, executed or, as I had been told, there were far worse things that could be done to females. Especially knowing what was said about King Fugaku, I knew I had to keep silent, if only to protect my sister, let alone the other girls.

"I want to come with you, when you go on your search. Father won't suspect you're lying if I'm with you." I said. I wanted to see my older sister, at least one last time, if I was never going to see her again after.

"It's too dangerous Hanabi-San." Shikamaru-San said.

"I want to see my sister one more time. I don't care what my father thinks of her." I said.

My first memories were Hinata Nee-Chan rocking me to sleep. Our mother died giving birth to me, at least that's what I was told, and Hinata was the one that looked after me. She made sure I was safe and happy. She made me feel like I was loved and wanted. She hugged me when I cried, and she tucked me in bed at night. Hinata Nee-Chan had been a mother to me for all intents and purposes, until my father decided that she wasn't good enough. I'm eleven for crying out loud, and he has a governess chasing me around. I would have rather have Hinata around any day of the week.

Neji-Aniki looked at me carefully.

"I'll take you with us Hanabi, but no matter what you must never reveal what we've done. You mustn't tell anyone that Hinata, or any of the other girls are alive. If you do, not only will everyone be hunting them down, but Naruto-San, Shikamaru-San, Sasuke-Sama and I will be in worse trouble. I also don't know how your father would react to you Hanabi. You must understand that we're doing something very dangerous." Neji told me seriously. I felt myself nodding.

"I know all that Neji-Aniki. I know that I'll be in trouble if my father ever finds out. I'll keep the secret till the day I die. I just want to see Hinata Nee-Chan at least one more time. You know she was like a mother to me. I miss her so much. I just want to know she's alright." I heard myself say. I could barely believe I wanted to go against my father's wishes so much, but Hinata was practically the most important person in my life. I wasn't lying when I said I missed her. I wondered more than anything if I would ever have contact with her after this, but I did believe my sister deserved freedom. She deserved the chance to live life the way she chose. I saw Neji nodding at me.

"I know father won't let me go outright. I won't ask, I'll wait in the stables when the chaos starts, and you can just say I followed you. I know I'll be in trouble, but not as much I think as if I asked to go and snuck off." I said, planning everything in my head.

"We'll be with our horses Hanabi. You know where I keep my horse. Wait there and hide in the biggest saddle bag." Neji told me. I knew why that was. If I was seen with the boys before they came back, they'd get into trouble too. Also whatever cover story they have planned may not be believed.

"When are you planning to tell everyone?" I asked.

"Later this afternoon." Neji-Aniki replied. I nodded.

"I'll let my governess see me with you so Father doesn't worry too much when he finds out I'm missing. Make sure I'm in the hall before you announce it." I said. I didn't wait for them to answer. I left the room. I knew that, at least, Neji-Aniki would understand what I meant.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Ten Ten's P.O.V)

I bit my lip as I searched for my pack. I could've sworn I sealed it along with everything else, but I hadn't found it yet. I'd unsealed every scroll, but I couldn't find it. I sat down on my bed at Temari's home, and all I wanted to do was cry like I had years ago. How could I have left it behind? I can't believe how stupid I am!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Neji's P.O.V)

After Hanabi left, Naruto was immediately asking questions.

"Why would she need to be in the hall when we make the announcement?" Naruto asked.

"So that when she sneaks out with us, they'll know it's because of her sister, and they won't think she knew before then." Sasuke answered. In all honesty I wished that Sasuke would become King after his father, rather than Itachi. Sasuke wanted to rid fire country of the slave trade. Itachi didn't care. He was quite happy to build up Fire country on the backs of innocent people.

"So we wait for a few more hours, then we go announce that they're gone and take the desert route, make sure Hanabi is in the hall, then we somehow find the girls in Suna and tell them what's happened?" Naruto questioned one more time. Everyone seemed to think him stupid, but I knew better than anyone that he could be extremely clever. Sasuke nodded and we all went back to our rooms.

When I entered my room, I saw Ten Ten's pack lying on the ground, under the sofa that was usually her bed. I had always wondered what she kept in there. She took it everywhere, no matter how far the journey or how long we might be travelling, that pack went everywhere. I wondered if she might have forgotten it in her rush. I picked it up, and opened it, deciding it was time I saw what was in it. After all, if she had forgotten it she would be missing it. But it was more likely she had taken anything that was very important to her out of it and taken it with her. I pulled out a scroll, a small book and a locket. I had never known any slave to own a piece of jewellery. It was known that some slaves hid things that belonged to them so that no one could take what had once been precious. For some strange reason I hadn't believed Ten Ten to be one of those slaves. She'd been my slave since we were eleven, and I had been told that she had been captured as a part of a travelling caravan. I had always assumed that she never had anything of value. I opened the locket to see two pictures. One was of a baby girl with two smiling adults. I could only assume these people were Ten Ten's parents, as the female looked just like her. The other picture held another adult couple, and two ten year old children. One was Ten Ten, even though her brown hair was hanging around her shoulders instead of in the usual odangos, I knew it was her. The other was a boy with a bowl style haircut and bushy eyebrows. His hair was black, and his eyes were naturally wide. I couldn't guess as to who the boy was. He might be a brother, a friend, a cousin, or just the child of the two adults that Ten Ten appeared to have stayed with. The locket wasn't a particularly pricey item. It was probably nothing more than a cheap piece of metal, but there was a heart shaped etched into the front of the locket, and it shined like she polished it every day, even though I'd never seen her with it. The little book seemed worn and shabby. I knew Ten Ten could read and write, it was a rarity in slaves. I wondered what this book contained for Ten Ten to read it so much. I opened it to find neat handwriting inside. I assumed that it had to be a diary of some kind. I decided to see what it said. After all I like to be all knowing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Today was my birthday and my Aunt and Uncle gave me a locket, and told me it had belonged to my Mother, who was my Uncle's Sister. They told me that slave raiders attacked my home village, when I was just a little baby. I was one week old when they came and raided our town. My mother hid me, and the locket, in a small basket and covered me with a blanket. _

_Ibiki Morino, a survivor of my village, told my Uncle and Aunt that he and my Father had fought together to try and protect the village, but there had been too many soldiers. My Father was killed in the village, and he told Ibiki that my Mother and I were at home, alone. He came to the house but found it on fire. He ran in to save my Mother and me, but he found her dead and me in the basket. She'd been killed just like my Father had. Ibiki managed to carry the basket, with me inside, out of the flames. He was scarred because he saved me from the fire. I was lucky I didn't get burned._

_My Aunt and Uncle told me that he had looked after me until he found them. I was six months old when my Uncle and Aunt started looking after me. Ibiki took good care of me from when I was a week old. My locket, even if it is made out of cheap silver, is the only thing of theirs that I have. The picture inside is the only thing that even shows me what they looked like. I used to wonder what they looked like, if I was like them, even before I had the picture to see. Now I look at the picture, and I like to think that my Father was a hero, maybe he wasn't a great fighter, but I like to think he was. He must have been brave to fight to help the village. I don't even know what that village was called. I don't even know my last name. No one ever told me. I looked at my Mother's face for the first time today and I wondered if I would look like her. If I would be as pretty as she was when I get bigger. She must've been brave too if she managed to hide and protect me from slave raiders. My Uncle told me that slave raiders kill babies. After all, you have to take care of babies until they can do things themselves. So babies wouldn't make good slaves. There weren't many survivors in my birth village. According to Ibiki, there were about fifteen survivors including me. Eleven of them were taken as slaves. Ibiki was only sixteen when they came and attacked. His parents were killed in the attack, and he had a little brother to look after. His name was Idate and he was a couple of years older than me. At least that's what Uncle and Aunt told me. Apart from them, the only other free survivor was a girl called Anko Mitarashi. The only reason they were lucky enough not to be taken as slaves, was because Ibiki and Anko were near each other when it all started, and he told her to hide out in the small patch of forest behind his house with Idate. His parents were working in the fields that day. They were probably the first people in the village to be killed by the raiders. He got injured, and had managed to sneak to my home to save me, after my Father was killed. We were lucky that we didn't get caught. I don't like to think about what would've happened to any of us if we had been._

_I wonder if I'll ever meet Ibiki Morino. Then I can ask him if my Father was as brave as I think he was. If my Mother was a gentle person. Her smile looked gentle. I'd ask him if they were kind people. What they liked and how they acted. I wonder if I get my smile from my Mother or my Father. I wonder if my Mother liked lilies, like I do, or if my Father liked to eat stew and dumplings like I like to eat. I have loads of questions, and I don't think I'll ever get the answers. I know one thing. My parents must have loved me. They had to love me, more than anything else, to protect me like they did. As long as I know that, I guess other questions aren't even worth asking. That's why I have to appreciate the life I have, that they gave their lives up for. That's why I'll keep my cheap silver locket, and look after it, and make sure that the thick piece of string never breaks. Uncle and Aunt gave me another picture to put inside of the locket. A picture of us, as a family, so that I would never have to lose their image either._

_I suppose, if I met Ibiki now, the first thing I'd say to him would be thanks. He saved me from being burned to death, and then he looked after me for six months until he found my Uncle and Aunt. He kept me safe, and he must have cared a little bit to go to all the trouble of finding them for me. If I ever meet him I'll definitely thank him. That's a promise that I'll make just for me. _

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I stopped reading. I never knew that anyone could feel that way. I knew who my father was. I had no brothers or sisters, and my father had died in battle also. Not quite as heroically as Ten Ten's father must have. I knew I looked like my father, and I had my mother's taste in food. She'd died when I was a child, from an illness that couldn't be cured. I had one Uncle, and two cousins, Hinata and Hanabi, even though I was expected to drop everything to protect them it didn't stop me loving them. I skipped a few pages and decided to read more.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Today, Guren-Chan showed me how to seal objects into scrolls using my own blood. I was scared at first, but she promised it wouldn't be hard, and Lee was there watching. I practised all day with her, and I soon got the hang of it. Guren-Chan patted me on the shoulder and told me I was really clever to learn that so quickly. Guren-Chan is the oldest out of all of us children who are in the caravan. She's sixteen, and her hair is always tied up into a high ponytail. It looks all spiky. Her father taught her how to use a sword. She's strong, even Uncle said she could probably match him. I wondered if she remembered her mother. She said her mother died when she was five. They'd joined our caravan when she was seven, so I didn't know anything about Guren-Chan's mother. _

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I stopped there. I wondered what being a child in a caravan might have been like. Different people around to show you different things. I imagined that it might have been interesting. I skipped a few more pages, wondering if Ten Ten had ever learned how to use weapons herself. I carried on reading.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Today Guren-Chan cut my hair. She used long thin scissors to try and get rid of all the frizzy bits at the end of my hair. She called them 'split ends' and she promised she wouldn't cut too much off. She kept her promise too. I have really long hair. After she trimmed it, she tied it up into plaits and then turned them into odangos. I really like my hair this way. I think I'm going to keep my hair in odangos forever._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I couldn't help but smile at this particular entry. I'd asked Ten Ten why she tied her hair up that way. She had never told me. I decided to skip about a quarter of the book. That was when I found an entry that really chilled me.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_A few days ago raiders attacked the caravan. Lee and I were in one of the wagons when they came. There were other children with us. There was Shion and Temujin, they were brother and sister, they had really pale blond hair and Shion had purple eyes. Temujin had pale blue eyes, and their skin was almost white. Shion was the same age as me and Lee and Temujin was older than us. He was about fourteen. There was also Tayuya, Jirobou and the twins, Sakon and Ukon, they were ten, like me and Lee and Shion. Kidomaru and Kimmimaru were thirteen and of course, Guren-Chan was with us. Uncle was furious. He and the other men tried to fight. I figure my father must've fought the same way. They weren't a match for trained soldiers like these slave raiders were._

_I never remembered seeing someone die before. I must have been there when my mother was killed, but I doubt I saw anything with a blanket over my head. This was different. Tayuya's father was the first person who died. I saw a soldier run him through with a curvy sword. I felt numb, like everything was wrong. I thought that I might be dreaming. That maybe I would wake up. The blood just sprayed out all over the desert. I saw Temujin and Shion's father die next. A soldier had bashed him in the head with a mace. I saw one side of his face smashed in from where the mace had hit him, and I remember being sick over the side of the wagon. I also remember Lee rubbing my back. When I looked up I saw Temujin and Shion's mother run to her husband's side, and cry loudly. She screamed at the soldiers, calling them bastards, saying they'd pay for what they were doing, what they had done, one day. I saw a sword swish through the air and I saw a spray of blood, then she fell on the ground. _

_I heard Shion screaming and crying, and begging Temujin to let her go to their mother. I looked at him, and I know I was scared. I saw tears streaming down his face. His eyes never closed once. I don't think anyone's eyes closed. We were too scared to see what was happening and yet, we couldn't move our eyes away from the horrible sight. Guren's father, and my Uncle were back to back, trying to fight their best with short swords. But they didn't have the right swords, and they weren't soldiers. They were stopped and tied up like animals. They were the last two men left. _

_I heard Tayuya crying. Kimmimaru was hugging her. Jirobou, Sakon and Ukon were huddled together, crying quietly. Kidomaru had tears falling down his cheeks, even though he didn't make a single noise. Guren was shaking. I'd never seen Guren look scared before. She'd always been the strong one. She called me and Lee over to her with a shaking hand, and we both moved over to sit next to her. She didn't have to talk to us for us to know what she wanted. One of us either side sat on each side of her. She hugged us tightly, and I saw those soldiers glaring at my Uncle and Guren's father. I asked her what they would do now. Guren shook her head and she whispered that she didn't know. _

_We saw a man with long black hair come along. He reminded me of a snake. He had yellow eyes like a snake, and his face just looked like one. He was so white that he looked like paper. Guren hugged me and Lee tighter. _

"_I am Lord Orochimaru, the chief raider for King Fugaku of the Fire Country. You two attacked my men. You killed a couple of them. I commend your bravery. Your comrades also fought, but they're dead. Do you think you should meet their fate?" Orochimaru asked my Uncle and Guren's father._

"_Please show mercy. We have nothing. You've killed most of our people. Please spare the rest!" I saw my Aunt beg. My Uncle looked at her, and I saw in his eyes that he wanted her to be quiet. But that snake saw the look too. _

"_Is this man your husband?" He asked my Aunt. She nodded. She looked scared. She was right to be scared. He smiled, and I remember how much it scared me when he smiled. He took out his own sword, and slit my Uncle's throat. _

_I remember screaming. I remember Lee screaming next to me, and I heard my Aunt screaming too. My Uncle, the kindest man I knew, who'd never hurt anyone unless he had to, was dead. The soldier holding him let him go and he fell on the ground like a sack of potatoes. I couldn't stop screaming. I felt tears on my face, and I felt Guren hugging me tighter, but I couldn't stop screaming. My throat was burning, my chest stung because I couldn't breathe, but I just couldn't stop screaming for my Uncle. After all, he was the closest I ever had to a father._

"_If that child isn't quiet, I'll kill every single child on that wagon." I heard that man hiss. I forced myself to stop then. I buried my face into Guren's shirt, and hid my crying. Lee was shaking next to me and hugging me too. _

"_Now for you." I heard Orochimaru say. I felt Guren hold me even tighter, and I heard the swish of the sword in the air, and the sound that had happened when he'd slit my Uncle's throat and I knew he'd done the same to Guren's father, when I felt her hugging me tighter and wetness hitting the top of my head. I knew Guren was crying. _

"_If the rest of you want to live, I suggest you keep yourselves silent, and don't bother defying me or my men." Orochimaru said. We all stayed quiet. _

_He made the women who were left get into the wagon with us. There were no men, they were all dead. Orochimaru killed my Uncle and Guren's father, and they were the last two alive. There weren't many women anyway. Sakon and Ukon's mother had died giving birth to them. Tayuya's mother had been killed only a year ago when she pushed Tayuya out of the way of a runaway wagon. Kimmimaru was an orphan, and lived with Tayuya's family. Jirobou and Kidomaru had their mothers, and Lee and I had my Aunt. That made three women. So there were fourteen of us. I'm glad that I kept my locket hidden in my shoe. _

_They hauled us all the rest of the day. We never even got to bury Uncle and the others. Kimmimaru was still hugging Tayuya tightly, and Kidomaru and Jirobou were trying to make the twins feel better. Lee hugged on to his mother tightly. Temujin and Shion were huddled together. Temujin holding on to Shion so tightly I was scared that she might not be breathing. Kidomaru's mother and Jirobou's mother were trying to help Jirobou, Kidomaru and the twins. I just stayed with Guren-Chan. If I moved my eyes up to look at that snake man I knew I would just start screaming again. I didn't want to risk him killing us all._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I felt sick reading this. Ten Ten's diary was just proof of how evil the slave trade really was. I knew why so much detail went into the entry. She didn't want to forget these people. She'd probably been separated from them quickly. When I looked at the dates, she could only have been ten and a half. That left half a year before she'd been bought by my uncle. I could only guess that she wrote to keep the information alive for her. I felt compelled to read the rest of the entry.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_That night we were all tied up by our ankles and wrists. None of us could move. We barely slept, sitting up, and I kept wishing this was a nightmare. I wished so bad I would wake up to Uncle shaking me and telling me I had a bad dream. I knew it wouldn't happen, but it didn't stop me wishing. The next day was worse. They untied us and kept staring at us. We never had a chance to escape. That night Orochimaru decided to speak to us again. _

"_One more day and you'll find out that I'm a gracious man compared to some of the nice people who will buy you." He said to us. He laughed too. He looked at Guren-Chan strangely. She cringed and held on to me tightly. None of us had let go of each other except when we needed to go to the bathroom. That night there was another wagon waiting for us. A wagon with a cage on top of it. We were all dragged up to it and pushed inside. Jirobou's mother had called one of the guards a bastard when he shoved Jirobou into the cage. He fell and hit his head on one of the bars, and I saw blood on his eyebrow. She was killed for it, by Orochimaru. He seemed quite happy to kill us all if he wanted to. One by one we got thrown into that cage. It came to my turn, but I didn't want to be separated from Guren-Chan. She was walking into the cage with me, when Orochimaru made some kind of gesture. They pulled me away from Guren-Chan and threw me into the cage. I saw two guards grab her and take her to Orochimaru's tent. I remember yelling to Guren-Chan over and over again as they took her away. My Aunt and Lee hugged me and moved me away from the bars. I never knew what happened to Guren once she was in that tent. I was scared she would never come back. I couldn't sleep at all. At midnight Guren-Chan did come back. She looked very white, and she shook badly as though she was freezing cold. When they shoved her into the cage she ran over and sat next to me. She was still shaking, even when I hugged her. I asked her what was wrong, but she never told me. She just told me everything would be alright and that I'd be safe. She whispered to me to make sure I hid my locket very carefully. I whispered back where I'd put it, and she nodded. She was still shaking and she held on to me tightly. She made me promise that I wouldn't do anything to get badly punished as a slave. She made me promise to just do what I was told. She also said something weird about fighting to the death if they asked me to be more than a servant and made me promise I wouldn't let anyone touch me in ways I didn't want. I promised, even though I wasn't quite sure what she meant, I promised anyway. I wanted to make Guren-Chan happy._

_The next day, we were taken into a town, and Orochimaru sold us all. Except for Guren-Chan. I cried when they pulled her away from me. She told me she loved me like a sister, and that she'd find me one day. She told me to remember what she told me the night before. I promised, and I yelled out that I loved her too, and that she'd better keep her promise. So I lost another person who loved me. I miss her so much already that it hurts. I'll never forget what she told me. Even if I don't understand now, I hope I will later._

_I saw them shove Guren-Chan into Orochimaru's arms and he just dragged her away. I saw her crying as she got further and further away, I still tried to watch after her. Even when they were dragging me in the opposite direction. After that, I got to watch as people came to buy us all. Shion and Tayuya were the first ones to be bought. Kimmimaru and Temujin were fighting not to let go of them, but in the end they were dragged away by a fat old woman, wearing lots of make-up and carrying a fan. Her hair was bunched up on her head in a tight bun. She frightened me. She hadn't seemed to want me at all. She said I wasn't pretty enough. That was fine with me. She had poked and prodded at Tayuya and Shion, saying they'd grow in good time. She said they'd be well liked even now. I wondered what she meant. She had asked them if they had any scars, or marks. She even opened their tops to look. It made me feel sick. It made me glad once again that she didn't buy me, but I felt sorry and sick for Tayuya and Shion._

_An old man came after that, and he bought all the boys. Kidomaru cried and his mother screamed like she was in pain. I screamed too. This man took Lee away. My Aunt begged and pleaded to the man not to take Lee. He didn't listen. He was worse than the woman who took Shion and Tayuya. He felt their legs, and arms, slapped their faces, and pulled their hair hard. Temujin yelled when his hair was pulled. The man pulled their mouths open and looked at their teeth. He nodded and handed over a giant bag of what I thought must be money. _

_Lee hugged me tightly as the others were hauled out of the cage. _

"_Don't be scared Ten Ten-Chan. We'll see each other again. I'll find you, or you'll find me. Promise?" Lee said to me. I couldn't help but promise. He promised too. He hugged his mother, and then he was pulled away. I cried even more. I don't think I had stopped crying for the last three days. First Uncle, then Guren-Chan, and now Lee. I knew they'd take me away from my Aunt soon. Or that she'd be taken away from me. I felt her hugging me, and I felt wetness on my head again. I had been wishing for days to wake up. I knew that it was pointless but I was still wishing. I still had a little bit of hope. My Aunt was still with me, and Kidomaru's mother. I hoped we would stay together, but we didn't. _

_Another man came along and he looked fierce. I hadn't seen someone look so angry. He bought Kidomaru's mother. Like the other two who came before, he kept feeling Kidomaru's mother like she was an animal. My Aunt told me he was examining her, to make sure she was healthy. I couldn't understand what that had to do with touching her legs and arms. He said he needed a new cook, because the last one had tried to run away. I didn't understand what he meant. I didn't understand a lot today. She looked at me and my Aunt as they pulled her out of the cage and handed her over to the man. He made sure they left chains on her. She looked so sad and I looked at my Aunt, hoping we would stay together. I should have known better then to hope. _

_A rich looking woman came along with her husband. I mean I think he was her husband. She looked very young, and he looked much older, but she was kissing him, so he had to be her husband. They bought my Aunt. I was so frightened when they came in, she pleaded for one minute to say goodbye. I was shaking my head. I didn't want to say goodbye. I wanted to stay with her. She was the only mother I ever knew. She knelt down and hugged me tightly. She promised that even if I never saw her again that she'd always be thinking about me. I promised her I'd never forget her. I promised I'd find her someday. I cried. I think it was the millionth time I cried. But I couldn't help it. Once they took my Aunt away I was all alone. That was when I knew there wasn't such a thing as hoping and wishing. At least for me, and poor people like me who had no one. Wishing was for rich people, like the people who bought my friends and family, or for powerful people, like the snake man who killed my Uncle and took Guren-Chan away. _

_I'm not sure how long I sat there in the cage. Plenty of people stared at me like I was an animal. I didn't care. I didn't even want to notice them. I didn't even bother wishing that all of what had happened was a dream. I knew it wasn't. I couldn't be a ten year old anymore. No one bought me today. I didn't really care. That was when I decided to write this. I didn't want people to see my diary before. But I knew they could just take it if they wanted to anyway. If it was worth anything they would have taken it away already. I knew better then to think I could do what I wanted anymore. I made promises though. I will keep my promises. I'll see Guren-Chan, Lee and my Aunt again. I'll never forget any of this. _

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I couldn't believe what I was reading. I knew things were horrible in slave markets. They couldn't be a kind place. That was never going to be the case. But I never knew how degrading it had to be. How children were forced to watch their friends and family being sold. Or how the people were examined like meat. I prayed that Uncle hadn't examined Ten Ten in such a way before he bought her. I felt almost compelled to read more, but there was a knock at the door. I put the book back in Ten Ten's pack, along with the locket, and vowed I'd give them to her personally.

The door opened, and Sasuke was there.

"We need to go and make the damned announcement now." Sasuke said quietly. I nodded.

"I need to stop at the stable first." I told him. He nodded. He walked with me to the stable, and I put the small pack in one of my saddle bags.

"We should get going to the hall." I stated. Sasuke nodded and we walked to the hall in silence.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, I hope you all liked this chapter. I thought I'd introduce a few more characters that will be important to the plot later, possibly. Just for reference, Temujin was in the second Naruto movie, and Shion was in the fourth one. Well the first Naruto Shippuuden movie, but the fourth movie altogether. I also wanted to explain Ten Ten's story in a bit more depth. Whoever can get all the sneaky innuendos in Ten Ten's diary will get the next chapter dedicated to them. (nods)

Also, before anyone asks, Ino is not getting a diary thing. Not because it wouldn't be great to do the same thing, but because she can't read or write (in this fanfic) and I have plans about revealing her past in other ways. If there are any questions, please feel free to ask me in your reviews and I will answer. Thanks for reading, and see ya all next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Anywho let's get on with the chappie, it took me about an hour to write this thing. Anways, you'll learn a bit more about Ino this chapter, and a bit more about Ten Ten. Also, Sasuke and Sakura meet again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Prince and The Slave.

Chapter Nine.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(The Boy's P.O.V)

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru walked into the great hall that afternoon. For some reason, all conversation stopped when they entered.

"What is the meaning of this?" King Fugaku hissed.

"You four are interrupting a meeting of the royal council, for what reason?" King Fugaku added. Neji spotted Hanabi in a corner of the room. She watched on as the boys put on their performance. Sasuke looked at the others and then stepped forward.

"Father, our respective slaves have run away. We thought it best to inform you sooner rather than later." Sasuke stated coldly. The others nodded their agreement. Even Naruto acted the part of the well bought-up noble. Many of the occupants of the room seemed furious. A plan was discussed as Sasuke had thought it would be. When it came time to volunteer to search places, the boys all insisted that they take the desert route.

"We're young so the desert route won't hurt us." Neji replied when asked why they would take the hot trail.

"Fine. You four can take the desert trail. Head all the way to Suna if you have to. Minato-San?" King Fugaku called. Naruto gulped as his father stepped out from the crowd, with his mother right behind him.

"Yes your highness?" Minato asked.

"You and Shikaku will go with them. Make sure they don't get into any trouble. You know how the Kazekage is about slavery." King Fugaku stated coldly. Shikamaru stared at his father blankly, trying to keep emotion from his face. Minato and Shikaku nodded, and the group felt worry seep through their beings, even though they didn't show it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(The Girls P.O.V)

Ten Ten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata were sat in Temari's living room. Pein, Deidara and Sasori were also there. Pein held on tightly to Sakura, making sure she didn't leave his sight. Deidara stayed close to Ino. Hinata and Ten Ten stayed close together.

"What are you four planning on doing?" Temari asked.

"Well Ino and Sakura will be travelling with us." Pein said softly.

"If we're coming with you, we want Ten Ten and Hinata to have a place too." Ino stated.

"We all want to fight for the freedom of slaves." Hinata said softly.

"You're not the only ones to lose relatives. I've lost mine too, and I'd like to find them. Helping to free other slaves is a bonus." Ten Ten stated.

"Okay, this life is a dangerous one. That's something all of you need to understand." Sasori stated sternly.

"We know that." Hinata quipped.

"We want to learn to fight, so that we'll be a help instead of a burden." Sakura said seriously. Pein looked at her.

"Are you serious about this Sakura?" Pein asked her. She nodded vigorously.

"We need to learn to protect ourselves. We also need to help others like us." Sakura replied. Pein sighed deeply.

"Alright Sakura. But you'll have to listen to what we say to you. If you four want to learn to fight, you'll have to be trained first. You can't run before you can crawl." Pein stated. All four girls nodded their understanding.

"We'll be leaving in a few days." Pein said kindly. He, Sasori and Deidara left the house, and Temari grinned.

"I wish I could come with you all." Temari said sadly.

"Why don't you? Sasori will be there and he is your cousin, so it's not like you won't be protected." Ten Ten stated.

"Yes, but do you really think my father will be so easy to please?" Temari said softly.

"I'll tell father you and I are heading on a trip to see the outer provinces of Suna. He'll believe it, especially since he wants you and Kankuro to take me away somewhere." Temari and the other girls whipped round to see Gaara, the silent youngest child of the Kazekage, standing in the doorway. Temari gave him a soft smile.

"Do you really mean that Gaara? I know it means convincing Kankuro, but do you really want to do something like this?" Temari asked.

"You're my sister. I may not always be in control of myself, but I do care about your feelings. Besides, it'll give me a chance to practise my own skills and self control away from father." Gaara stated. Temari nodded knowingly. She knew that when Gaara lost control it was usually because he was angry at their father.

"I'll convince Kankuro." Gaara said blankly, and left the room. The girls grinned at the thought of bringing Temari along with them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(The Boys P.O.V)

They had gone to the stable and saddled their horses. Minato and Shikaku also saddled their own horses. They started to ride out, quickly, into the desert. Minato turned to Naruto with a look of slight anger on his face.

"Now we're out in the desert spit out the truth." Minato said angrily. The four younger males looked at Minato with surprise.

"I know the girls have been missing since, at least, yesterday morning. I waited for you all to notice. Looks like you had your own plans huh Shikamaru?" Shikaku questioned his son harshly.

"We can't turn them in and get them killed. It's better to give them a chance." Naruto replied. The other boys nodded vigorously. Minato sighed.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with us, but your little stowaway will be in trouble when we get back." Minato said happily. Neji blinked as he opened his large saddlebag to find Hanabi inside. Hanabi reached a hand out for Neji to pull her on to his saddle while Minato and Shikaku shook their heads sadly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Ino's P.O.V)

I sat on my bed in Temari's house, wondering if I would be strong enough for the road ahead. I wanted to be. I wanted to find Moegi and Father, and to be a help to Deidara, not a burden. Before I was Shikamaru's slave, my life had been a lot worse. I was grateful to the Nara family for taking me in. That didn't mean I couldn't want to be free. I was hoping that someone would teach me to read and write while we travelled. I heard a knock on my open door, and looked up to see Deidara standing there.

"Ino, what happened?" Deidara asked me kindly. I know he didn't often use that tone of voice. He used it when he left promising he'd see us again. "I told you what happened." I replied. "I mean as a slave. How did you end up with the Nara family?" Deidara asked. I felt like biting my lip till it bled. I didn't really want to tell him. I didn't get much of a choice. I knew he wouldn't stop until I did tell him anyway.

"It was a long journey before I got to be a slave to Shikamaru." I told Deidara.

xXxXxXx FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

Ino was sat in a slave wagon. Just a young girl herself. Hoping that everything was a bad dream. She glared when she was pulled out of the wagon by a burly, tanned male.

"This one is just a kid, but she'll grow. Or you can do what you want with her now. She is just a slave after all." The man said roughly. Ino stared at the older looking man. "Fine I'll take her. She can work in my kitchen until she's old enough to work in my bedroom." The old man said, leering at the barely ten year old girl. She bit her lip, not really understanding why she would need to work in a bedroom.

xXxXxXx TWO YEARS LATER xXxXxXx

Ino had soon learnt what her owner wanted from her. She heard the horror stories and seen them for herself. Other slaves, used sexually and abused until they were shells, then they were tossed away. She'd seen the horror of young girls like her, becoming pregnant, and being killed. She was frightened to near death, when she realised what the Master wanted from her. But today, it seemed the day had finally come, as she was called to go up to the Master's bedroom and take him breakfast. She shook horribly, as she walked up the stairs, and she knocked on the door. The Master opened it, leering at her, with his yellowish teeth. The tray rattled in her hands as she bought it into the room. She waited to be told where to place the tray and was told to put it on the table. She shook as she placed the tray down.

"Well you've certainly grown from the tiny little rat I bought two years ago." The Master said. Ino was trying to think of a way out. She certainly didn't want her first experience of sex now. If she had, it wouldn't have been with an old man pawing her and leering at her.

"Come and sit down on the bed child." He ordered. She moved as slowly as she could, hoping to prolong the inevitable. Once she got close enough to the bed the Master pulled her to sit down. She was shaking badly now. She knew her fear wouldn't help her, but fear was all she had to stop her going insane. At that moment everything went too fast, she felt herself pushed down on the bed and straddled, and a harsh whiskered mouth was practically sucking her face off, whilst trying to gain access to her mouth. She couldn't move, all she could do was keep her mouth closed tightly, and pray this was a nightmare she'd wake up from.

At that moment, someone came in the door. She heard a male cough, and the Master let go of her. She was shaking horribly, and she saw a dark-haired male, with scars on his face. His hair was tied into a high ponytail.

"Shikaku Nara. What can I do for you?" The Master said.

"Not much. I was checking around your property. You owe a lot of money to the King." Shikaku stated tonelessly.

"I haven't got any money." The Master hissed.

"Money to buy a new slave to molest means you must have some money." Shikaku stated. The Master glared.

"What do you think I can give you if there's nothing here?" The Master hissed.

"Sell one of your hundreds of slaves. You have plenty of them." Shikaku stated. Ino moved from the bed slowly, trying not to arouse any awareness in her Master, as she hoped to escape.

"Who am I going to find to buy any of these slaves?" The Master hissed.

"I'll buy that girl there." Shikaku stated. Ino froze in her tracks.

"Why would you want her?" The Master hissed.

"My son hasn't got a slave. You know it's customary for a first slave to be the same age as their owner." Shikaku stated. The Master glared at Ino fiercely.

"Fine take her. See if I care." The Master stated angrily. Shikaku gestured to Ino to come with him. Ino was happy to leave the room. She fled like hell was hot on her heels. Once she was down the stairs and outside the kitchen door, she practically dunked her head in the water barrel that was kept outside to catch rainwater for washing. She scrubbed her face over and over, hot tears streamed down her cheeks. The man who'd saved her from an inevitably horrible fate came out of the kitchen door.

"What's your name kid?" He asked. She looked at him fearfully.

"Ino sir. My name's Ino." She said softly.

"I'm Shikaku Nara. My son's name is Shikamaru. What I said is true. I am looking for a slave for him. You won't be molested like an animal on my estate. My son is the same age as you." Shikaku stated. Ino looked at him fearfully.

"Did you come here with anything?" He asked. Ino shook her head.

"No Sir. My family were travelling to Kiri when we all got separated." Ino said softly. Shikaku nodded and gave the girl a kind smile.

"Don't worry so much kid. I decided to buy you to make sure you didn't get molested. That old miser buys young kids like you all the time. Always girls. So if I'm honest I feel bad for your situation. The only rule I'll give you kid, is to be nice to my son Shikamaru, and not to run away. Runaways are treated badly if caught." Shikaku quipped. Ino nodded. That's how her life began with the Nara family.

xXxXxXx END FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

I couldn't help sighing as I finished telling Deidara everything. I saw him glaring.

"If we ever see that bastard, I'll slit his throat." Deidara hissed.

"Were they good to you?" Deidara asked.

"The Naras?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Yeah, they were great to me. But I wanted to know what happened to you, and Moegi, and Father." I told him. Deidara nodded at me and we sat in silence for a while.

"What Pein said, he meant, un. It's a hard life Ino. We travel a lot. We go around freeing slaves, or aiding rebellions. We fight hard, and when people die with us, it's usually not pretty. Is that really what you want?" Deidara asked me. I thought for a moment. What my brother said was true. It would be a hard life. Harder than the life I'd led with the Naras. But still, it was a life I wanted, a life where I chose for myself.

"Yeah it is what I want Deidara. I want to learn how to fight, and how to be useful. I..."

I trailed off, not really knowing whether Deidara would laugh at my request. Deidara looked at me strangely.

"What is it Ino un?" He asked me.

"I want to learn how to read and write Deidara. I really want to. I never knew how. As a slave it wasn't important for any of us to learn. I'm not a slave anymore. I..." I trailed off again. I felt embarrassed that I was the only one out of four slaves that couldn't read and write. Deidara just grinned at me.

"Hey if your friends can't help you with that, then there'll be someone on our travels that can, un!" Deidara stated happily. I nodded and I couldn't help throwing my arms around his neck. I'd missed him so much, and his optimism was something I missed the most.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Neji's P.O.V)

I'd become curious again as to what Ten Ten had thought when she arrived at the Hyuga estate and became my slave. I had Ten Ten's diary in my hands again, whilst Hanabi was sleeping in front of me on the horse, using me as a leaning post. I started reading once again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_I've been in this cage every day for nearly six months now. I saw that snake man bring more slaves to be sold. I saw children like me. Another caravan like mine that had been attacked. There were adult men this time. They must have given up when the raiders came. I didn't see Guren-Chan with the snake man. I'd hoped I would but I never did. The old man who'd come and bought Lee came again, and took the young boys and the men again. I called out to him and he looked at me strangely, but he came towards me anyways._

"_What happened to my cousin? Lee? He has black hair and thick sorta eyebrows." I asked. _

"_Why should I tell you?" He asked me. _

"_I just want to know he's alright. Please Mister. Please tell me what happened to him. I know I'm a nothing to anyone, but please." I begged. I never thought I'd beg so much for anything. I never thought I'd beg anyway. He gave me a funny look. I didn't get it at all. _

"_He's fine little girl. I didn't buy him to hurt him. I bought him so he could learn to fight." The old man told me. _

"_Can you please tell him I asked about him and that I'm okay so he doesn't worry? My name is Ten Ten Mister." I asked him. He nodded and said he would. He said something to the seller, and he glared at me but he nodded at the man. I was happy that Lee was alright. If they wanted him to fight, they'd feed him well and make sure he got sleep and that he was okay. I knew I didn't have to worry about the boys at least. I didn't understand what the boys would fight for, but I knew they were alright for now at least. The seller gave me a bowl of rice and fish to eat tonight. He said the old man had given him some extra money to make sure I had it. It was nice of him I guess, even though it was probably more out of pity than anything else. But I got to eat something tonight at least._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I bit my lip, wondering how Ten Ten managed to survive, living in a cage, every day. I knew what the old man had meant by fighting. From what Ten Ten described, and what she wrote the old man had said to her, he must've bought them to become gladiators. The king holds yearly tournaments, where the best gladiators come along and prove themselves. If they're lucky, the best one gets freed. If not then at least they live. I skipped quite a few pages, and started reading again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_It's been a year since I was made a slave. Today someone actually bought me. Hiashi Hyuga bought me as a slave for his nephew. He didn't feel me like other potential owners had done before. He just looked at me, asked me a few questions, and then he paid for me. I was sat in the back of a wagon all day. I held on to my pack the whole time, hoping they wouldn't search it when I got to the compound. They didn't. I'm supposed to be introduced to my new master tomorrow. He's the same age as me, so maybe I'll have a friend. I don't think it will happen though._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I smiled a bit as I read the last part. I'd never been much of a friend to Ten Ten, but I prayed the fact I'd never abused her was something she'd considered. I turned the page.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_I met my new master today. Neji Hyuga. He acted like I was annoying, but he didn't hurt me. He said I should call him lord Neji. That doesn't bother me, so long as he doesn't start whipping me. I saw Hiashi Hyuga whipping one of the slaves today. The man screamed so loud, but no one bothered to come and help him. I was happy that what happened to me was left up to Neji. He might act like he's better than me but at least he hasn't hit me. At least not yet._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I wondered if Ten Ten had spent every day wondering if that was the day I was going to beat her. She must have seen enough brutality in the slave market to last a lifetime. I decided to skip a few pages and read on.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Today was my twelfth birthday. I've been polishing my locket and keeping my little pack out of everyone's way. Neji wasn't around, but when I was sent to look for him, he was in this spot where they buried their dead. I hated going in there. It just reminded me of how my uncle, my parents and so many other people I knew had been left to rot without a grave. But orders were orders so I went to speak to him. He'd already turned twelve. He was bigger than me too. When I got closer I saw he was crying. There was a stone at the top of the grave that said Hizashi Hyuga on it. I guessed it must have been Neji's father. I decided to sneak back and run up the path, so Neji could hear me. No one wants to be seen crying. Especially not by a slave. So that's what I did. He told me off for running in there, but he wasn't too hard on me. I wish I could've said that I understood. But I couldn't tell him without saying I'd seen him crying. I said I was sorry and that I'd been sent to find him, and we walked back. I could see he'd been crying. But I didn't say anything. It was better that I didn't really._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I had always wondered if Ten Ten had been there from the beginning. It seemed that if someone was looking for me, she always came to fetch me on the date of my father's death anniversary. Almost like she knew I'd been in the Hyuga burial plot on the same day. She'd always make noise when she was coming. As if she knew I'd want time to prepare myself to see her. I hadn't even known it was her birthday. I felt guilty that I'd never really appreciated her small kindness. Most slaves would want to know something they could snicker about later where their masters were concerned. I skipped a quarter of the book and started reading again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Today I was hit for the first time as a slave. I turned thirteen a month ago, and the older women kept saying I'd become hormonal soon. I never realised what that meant until I'd actually been rude to Hiashi Hyuga. I can still feel the sting of the slap on my cheek. I fell on the ground and scraped my elbow, but that was nothing compared to the pain going through my face. He said it was lucky he knew I was a teenager or he'd have had me flogged. I begged my apologies. I hadn't meant to be rude in the first place. Then I left. I promised myself I'd learn to keep my feelings under control. _

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I sighed. I realised Ten Ten must have led a harsh life. The Hyuga family are better with their slaves then most people, but that didn't mean a slave led an easy life. I couldn't imagine not having my freedom. I just kept on reading about how Ten Ten had seen things from her side of the fence, and I found myself amazed at how Ten Ten survived. No wonder she'd wanted to run away and be free, was the one thought that kept going through my mind.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I was walking through the market place that morning. Not that there were any stalls out yet. It was far too early for any trade. But I hadn't been able to sleep, and I went to pick some flowers. It had been a calming influence on me before this whole thing started, and it had calmed me down now. I was carrying a small basket as I walked, surveying the light purple hues that washed over everything, signalling that dawn was here. For some reason I couldn't describe, I felt my black, knee-high boots, slapping the pavement, as I walked towards the gates of the village. My black knee-length skirt swished in the soft breeze, and I pulled my grey tunic, wrap-around top closer to my body when I felt a chill. I saw people entering the village. But when I brushed my pink fringe out of my face, I saw Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru, dismounting from horses and looking around. There were two other men that I didn't know, who also dismounted. There was also a little girl, who was sitting on Neji's horse. I felt myself drop the basket I'd been carrying in shock, and that is when I was noticed.

Sasuke looked over and recognised me straight away. Before I could even run, Sasuke was right next to me.

"I don't want to cause you any trouble. I'm not going to take you or the others back. That's not why we're here." Sasuke whispered. I felt myself glare at him.

"Give me one reason why I should trust you?" I asked.

"Because if I had wanted to catch you I wouldn't have made it so obvious I was entering the village. We just want to talk to you all respectively. We're not going to take you anywhere." Sasuke replied. I felt myself nod slowly. I could still feel fear, but I knew I didn't have much of a choice. Sasuke picked up the basket that I'd dropped in a panic.

"You like flowers?" He asked.

"I pick them when I can't sleep. I used to do it before I was made a slave." I heard myself reply softly. I don't know why I replied, but I did. Naruto came running up to us with Neji, Shikamaru and the child that I didn't recognise.

"Is my sister alright?" She asked me. She sounded scared, and I didn't know how to answer the question.

"Hanabi is Hinata's sister." Neji said. Almost as if he knew what I was thinking.

"She's fine. We all are." I stated. I probably sounded a lot harder then I had intended.

"Please can you take us to where you're all staying? What we have to say isn't for public ears and eyes." A blonde male told me. I still felt frightened and I wasn't sure I wanted to show them where we were. Then I felt Pein's hand on my shoulder. I knew it was him without any doubt. Even before I heard his voice.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Pein's P.O.V)

"What is it you gentlemen want with Sakura?" I asked. I didn't want anyone upsetting her. She'd already been through enough. The one I knew to be Prince Sasuke glared at me.

"Why is it your business?" He asked. I thought I saw jealousy in his eyes but it was gone in an instant.

"She's my little sister. I won't be letting anyone hurt her in any way." I told him. In truth, I'd been following her around since she got up to go and pick flowers. I know that I'm over protective but what is a big brother for if not to protect his little sister? I could see their resolve cracking.

"We really don't want any trouble." The blonde male told me. He seemed calm. I could tell he wasn't lying. I knew him as one of King Fugaku's generals, and the Hokage of Konoha, in Fire Country, Minato Uzumaki. The other male I knew to be the King's debt collector, Shikaku Nara, and also his main strategist in times of war.

"I won't give Sakura, or any of the other girls you've come searching for, over to you to take back into slavery." I told them bluntly. Unlike my sister, I meant the cold tone of my voice. I felt her move closer to me, and I hugged her with one arm, keeping her close. She was still so much shorter than me, that it always amazed me.

"Follow me." I told them. I decided it was better to take them to one of my group's private bars. It's definitely better then taking them to the Kazekage mansion.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter, the boys converse with the girls and the girls are going to start training with a mystery trainer. If you can guess who it is, you get a cookie. (nods)

Oh and I know that Naruto's father's name is Minato Namikaze but I just decided to make life easier on myself and give them the same surname. Once again, the italics were Ten Ten's Diary, and the regular print was Neji. And if you thought Sakura's P.O.V was rubbish, then forgive me because it was four in the morning when I finally finished writing it. See ya next week people.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay all here's the tenth chapter of The Prince And The Slave. I hope you all like it. I think this is one of the longest chapters I've actually written for it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Prince And The Slave.

Chapter Ten.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(General P.O.V)

Pein led Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Minato and Shikaku to a secret bar at the other end of the town. None of the males complained. Sakura stayed by her brother's side. She was absently holding on to the basket of flowers she'd spent all of early morning picking. When they got to the bar, Deidara was there with Ino. Ino looked at Shikaku and Shikamaru nervously.

"Stay here, I'll go and find Ten Ten and Hinata." Pein said kindly.

"I can go if you like." Sakura said softly. Pein grinned.

"Okay Sakura. You'd better put those flowers in water. Once the sun comes up they won't last long without it." Pein stated. Sakura nodded and ran off with the basket of flowers.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I ran through the streets, towards Temari's home. As I ran up the stairs I ran straight into Gaara. I would've fallen on the floor if he hadn't caught me and held me steady.

"Thanks Gaara. Sorry for running into you like that." I said.

"That's alright Sakura-San. Hinata and Ten Ten are inside. They just got up." Gaara told me, before he left. I decided I'd put the flowers in water after I spoke to Hinata and Ten Ten.

I walked into the sitting room, where Hinata and Ten Ten were chatting.

"They're here." I just blurted it out.

"Who's here?" Ten Ten asked me.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru." I replied. Ten Ten bit her lip.

"They say they don't want to take us back, they just want to speak to us. Your sister is with them Hinata." I told them. Hinata nodded and stood up.

"We'd better get going then. I'll go and find my shoes." Hinata said quietly. She was wearing grey like me. Her dress was like an informal kimono and her hair was held back with a grey bandanna. She went off to find her shoes. Ten Ten followed me while I went to put the flowers in water.

"Do you trust them?" Ten Ten asked me, as I filled up a vase.

"Yeah. I think they mean what they say Ten Ten. I know it sounds stupid, but something in Sasuke's eyes, in all their eyes, just told me they were serious about what they said." I told Ten Ten. She nodded.

"Well, your brother isn't going to let them take you, or any of us. So I don't think we have too much to worry about." Ten Ten replied. She too wore grey. It seemed to be the most used colour in the whole of Suna. She wore grey pants and a grey shirt. We heard Hinata come back downstairs.

"We'd better get going." She said kindly. We all left the house then.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(General P.O.V)

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru were just waiting for the other girls to arrive. Ino, now that she knew she wasn't being taken away, was quite friendly. She spoke to Shikaku and sat with Hanabi, talking kindly. Deidara watched the goings on from a corner. Ino was wearing a grey top, and skirt, and black shoes. She pulled her top closer to her.

"There's going to be a storm soon." Pein said cryptically.

Sakura, Hinata and Ten Ten arrived at that moment. Hanabi's eyes lit up with joy.

"Hinata Nee-Chan! I was so worried about you!" Hanabi yelled happily. She flung herself into Hinata's arms and hugged her older sister tightly. Hinata hugged her back. The boys looked at the girls.

"Well you can all go and talk. I hear any screaming, I'll chop heads off first and ask questions later." Pein stated coldly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Shikamaru and Ino P.O.V)

Ino and Shikamaru sat in silence for a few moments. But Ino felt the need to speak.

"Shikamaru I'm sorry." Ino said softly.

"Why are you sorry? You found your older brother, you should be happy." Shikamaru asked.

"I mean I'm sorry I've put you and your father into a bad position. If it's ever found out that I'm alive and well, then you and your father will be punished for hiding it. You were always good to me. Even though you're as lazy as they come." Ino stated, making both of them laugh.

"I understand wanting to be free Ino. Father said you weren't in the nicest of places before you came to us. You've been like the sister I never had. I just wish you'd have said something to me." Shikamaru said softly. Ino grinned.

"Maybe I should've but I didn't want to risk the other's freedom by saying anything to anyone. We all know how harsh the punishment is for runaway slaves and anyone who helps them. I didn't want to make you involved." Ino replied. Shikamaru handed Ino a sack.

"It's gold, in case you need anything. You are like family Ino. If you need anything, just send a messenger bird. Nobody checks the messenger birds coming into our estate because of my father being the debt collector. You know, noble's privacy and all that, it's troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"But I can't read and write Shikamaru." Ino said softly.

"I know you'll learn. You're smarter then you give yourself credit for. Don't be troublesome, just make sure you let us know how you're doing." Shikamaru stated.

"I will Shikamaru." Ino said kindly.

"We're going to tell the king that you died on your way to Suna. We gave you a funeral as a mark of respect towards the Kazekage's laws and your bodies were burned. No one is going to question it. If you need to come into fire country, keep your identities hidden, just in case the King does think we're lying. It's troublesome but it'll keep you girls alive." Shikamaru stated.

"I understand Shikamaru." Ino said. She hugged her former master and he hugged back.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Neji and Ten Ten P.O.V)

Ten Ten and Neji stared uncomfortably at each other. Neji wordlessly handed over Ten Ten's small pack. Ten Ten's eyes went wide, as she grabbed the pack and hugged it to her chest tightly. She then searched through it, and found her locket, shined to perfection, and her diary. She couldn't help but throw her arms around his neck and hug him tightly.

"Thank you for bringing it to me Neji!" She exclaimed happily. Neji felt his cheeks burning but soon managed to get it under control. Ten Ten let go of Neji and looked at him questioningly.

"I admit that I looked in your pack, and at your diary." Neji stated calmly.

"Why?" Ten Ten asked. It was a simple question, without malice, or hate in her tone.

"I wanted to know more about you Ten Ten. We've known each other since we were eleven, yet your past was always a complete mystery to me." Neji stated. Ten Ten nodded her understanding. "It was my father's grave." Neji said softly. Ten Ten blinked. "That you used to see me crying at on your birthday. It was my father's grave. He was killed when I was four years old, during the war with Cloud Country. It hurt to lose him. My mother died when I was born, and he was the only link I had to knowing my parents really. He was the one that looked after me. I only came to live with Uncle Hiashi after my father's death. We'd never kept slaves or even servants before that." Neji stated.

Ten Ten smiled.

"Thanks for telling me Neji." Ten Ten said. Neji gave a small smile back.

"Thanks for not belittling me or trying to mock my pain. Thanks for understanding how I felt, even though you didn't have to." Neji replied.

"I know what it's like to lose the people you love Neji. I want to try and help others like me." Ten Ten stated.

"I know you will Ten Ten. It's not even a question of if, just when." Neji replied. "Let me know how you're getting on. I'll find a place you can send messages to. I put a bag of gold in your pack. Keep it and use it when you need to. You have been a friend to me Ten Ten. So if you need anything..." Neji trailed off.

"Don't worry Neji. I'll let you know how I am somehow." Ten Ten said softly.

"And make sure you hide your identity if you end up in Fire Country. If the King decides he doesn't believe the story that we'll tell him, then he'll inform his soldiers to keep an eye out for you." Neji stated sternly.

"What are you going to tell the King?" Ten Ten asked.

"That you died in the desert. That we gave you a funeral as a mark of respect to the laws of Suna, and the Kazekage, and then we left and went back home." Neji replied. Ten Ten nodded.

"That should work. Especially if Prince Sasuke agrees to it. I still think the King will keep a look out for us anyway somehow. He's always been suspicious from what I've heard." Ten Ten said. Neji nodded.

"Just be careful." Neji replied. Ten Ten nodded and they started speaking about other things.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Naruto and Hinata P.O.V)

Naruto and Hinata sat in one room, as Hinata waited for Naruto to say something.

"I know why you ran away Hinata-Chan. It's not like you never told me about it before. I wish you'd have said something when you ran. I'd have given you some gold to keep you guys going for a bit at least. I was worried that something happened to you." Naruto said kindly. Hinata smiled gently.

"I know Naruto-kun. I just didn't want to get you into trouble. If anyone knew you helped us escape, you'd have gotten into such trouble. I wanted to spare you and your parents all that misery." Hinata said softly. Naruto grinned widely.

"Well we're already involved now." Naruto stated. He handed a pack to Hinata. "It's some of your things. Also there's some gold in there. After all, you had to help clean up after me for the last two years. So you earned it." Naruto stated. Hinata smiled gratefully at Naruto. If nothing else, Naruto had always been easy to serve. To Hinata, he'd been a true friend.

"Why is Hanabi here Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked.

"She overheard us talking and begged us to take her with us. She wanted to see you and spend some time with you, in case she never saw you again. She's been missing you Hinata. She sees you like a mother." Naruto replied. Hinata nodded.

"I'll need to spend some time with her." Hinata said softly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Sasuke and Sakura's P.O.V)

Sakura stared at Sasuke.

"I never had you down as someone who'd care about a slave. You didn't exactly treat me kindly when I first got given to you." Sakura said coldly.

"Look, my father is the King. He's the one that insists on slavery. My brother, Itachi, is exactly the same. He's also the eldest, so I won't ever inherit the throne unless he dies without an heir. Which means that if I want to help any slave, I have to be careful about what I do. If my brother saw me being especially nice to you, he'd make sure my father took you away and sold you to someone else. Anyone else could be far nastier then me, and I'm sure you get my meaning." Sasuke said kindly. Sakura nodded.

"I'll admit, you weren't so bad to me. That doesn't mean that I'll trust you straight away you know. It was your father's damn slave collector that had my parents murdered. I watched them die, and nothing is going to change that. Your father has caused a lot of pain. If what you say is true, then I hope that you do sit on the throne one day, and get rid of slavery." Sakura said kindly. Sasuke nodded.

"I know we're not exactly friends, and we haven't known each other long. But you seem to have made an impact on me Sakura. Just make sure to let us know how you're doing. Just send a message with Ino to Shikamaru. His messenger birds are never searched." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled.

"Fair enough." Sakura agreed. Sasuke decided to go on and explain what they were planning to say to the King on their return, and Sakura listened intently.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Pein, Deidara, Minato and Shikaku P.O.V)

"You do realise what a risk those boys are taking to let those girls live freely?" Minato asked Pein.

"Yes I do understand. That's why I'm allowing this. I just don't want my little sister hurt anymore. She watched our parents murdered by that damn Orochimaru. She was sold in an auction and given away as a gift. She doesn't need to suffer anymore." Pein replied. Deidara agreed with a silent nod. He looked at Shikaku.

"Thanks for buying my sister un!" Deidara said. Shikaku looked at Deidara carefully, as if trying to figure out whether he was serious or not.

"I'm serious un. She told me what happened, or what would've happened if you hadn't come along un. I know she's grateful. So am I. She said she was never abused or harmed by your family un." Deidara stated. Shikaku smiled.

"She was a child. I didn't want to see anything bad happen to her. She was also a well behaved kid. She never gave us any trouble." Shikaku replied. Deidara nodded and the group waited for the others to return. Hanabi was running around the room, looking at various objects, waiting for her chance to speak to her sister.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Hinata and Hanabi's P.O.V)

Hinata came out of the room she'd been speaking with Naruto in. She saw the four men stare at her incredulously.

"Hanabi?" Hinata called out. Hanabi stared at Hinata and ran over to her quickly. Naruto walked over to his father, and Hinata took Hanabi's hand.

"Let's go and talk Hanabi." Hinata said kindly. Hanabi nodded, and Hinata led her along the corridor to the room she'd been talking to Naruto in. Hanabi went and sat down and Hinata sat next to her.

"So what's on your mind Hanabi?" Hinata asked. Hanabi's eyes filled with tears, as she launched herself into her sister's arms form her seat.

"I missed you so much Hinata Nee-Chan! I never even got to hug you anymore! Father was so awful! He's given me some stupid governess to try and make me act the way he wants! Like any governess is going to replace you Nee-Chan!" Hanabi exclaimed through her tears. Hinata hugged her little sister gently.

"It's alright Hanabi. Because I'll always love you, and as long as I live, I'll be thinking of you. I promise that I'll send you messages, and let you know I'm alright. I'll keep in touch with you somehow Hanabi." Hinata said softly. Hanabi looked up at Hinata, tears still streaking down her cheeks.

"Will you really Hinata Nee-Chan? Do you promise?" Hanabi sobbed out. Hinata nodded.

"I promise you Hanabi. I'll never forget about you. I didn't want to leave you. If I could, I'd stay with you now." Hinata said kindly.

"Can't I just come with you?" Hanabi questioned.

"I wish I could take you with me. But what would Neji Nii-San tell our father? It would be too suspicious and people will be looking for you Hanabi." Hinata said softly. Hanabi felt tears welling up in her eyes again.

"I'll miss you so much Nee-Chan." Hanabi sobbed out, as she clutched on to Hinata tightly.

"I'll find a way to see you somehow Hanabi. I promise you." Hinata sobbed back. Tears were now dripping down her own cheeks. The two sisters stayed close together, crying, and hoping for their own miracles.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(General P.O.V)

The next day, after Shikamaru had told everyone they could send messages through him, the boys all got back on their horses, Minato and Shikaku also got onto their horses, and Hinata lifted Hanabi up to sit in front of Neji.

"Make sure you look after yourself Hinata-San." Neji said softly. Hinata nodded.

"I will Neji Nii-San. You'll hear from me." Hinata murmured. The goodbyes were said and the group rode away.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow." Pein told Sakura.

"I thought we were leaving at the end of the week." Sakura replied. Pein shook his head.

"We'll have to leave earlier. If the King doesn't believe them, which is very likely, then he'll send soldiers here to confirm the story. If even a glimpse of you is caught then the king will not only start hunting you girls down, but he'll punish all those involved." Pein stated. Sakura nodded her understanding. One thought flashed through her mind.

"_Why would Sasuke risk so much for me?"_ She thought to herself, as they prepared to leave the next day.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Ten Ten, were all sat in a wagon, with Temari, Gaara and Kankuro, as it left the city. Kankuro, it seemed, had taken very little persuading to go with Gaara and Temari on their little journey. During their journey, which Pein had said would take the day, Temari was teaching Ino some basic reading skills. As Shikamaru had predicted, Ino caught on very quickly, and soon enough Temari was teaching her other things. Reading was a skill that was coming along very nicely. But soon enough the ride was over.

It was dark when they arrived. Pein and Deidara told everyone to get out of the wagon. They did as they were told. Even Gaara behaved perfectly. Sakura blinked as she looked around.

"Pein, there's nothing here!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You'll see in a moment." Pein said. That was when a metallic trap door opened up from the sand covered ground. The group's eyes widened considerably.

"Welcome to Akatsuki." Pein stated, as he led the group into what appeared to be an underground village. Sakura, Ten Ten, Ino and Hinata couldn't believe their eyes. Even Temari, Gaara and Kankuro were impressed.

"Okay girls. We're going to go and meet your teacher in a moment. She's going to look at your weak points and work on them." Pein stated. They followed Pein past a shop, and felt awed by how well ventilated the place was.

"How did you build this?" Ten Ten asked.

"We followed some old designs, from way before the King took over. The foundation was already here. We just fixed it up. It was originally created by a group of people know as the Army of Galel." Pein replied. They soon reached a larger building, where Pein stopped.

A woman with blue hair ran out of the doors and threw herself into Pein's arms. Sakura blinked.

"Sakura, this is my fiancé Konan. Konan this is my little sister, Sakura." Pein introduced. Konan grinned.

"Hey Sakura. You know it's nice to meet you. Pein told me a lot about you and your parents. Are they here?" Konan asked. Sakura looked down at the floor, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"They were killed in a slave raid Konan." Pein said sadly. Konan bit her lip and hugged Sakura.

"I'm sorry kid. I didn't mean to upset you. Don't worry though because you're safe here." Konan said reassuringly.

"You're all safe here." Konan addressed the group. Everyone nodded.

"Is Konan going to be our teacher?" Hinata asked.

"Nope." Pein replied cheerfully. That was when a woman with blonde pigtails stepped out of the door of the building in a green jacket. She smirked as the girls stared in awe at the presence she commanded.

"This is Tsunade. The most legendary medic fighter to exist and _she_ is going to train you." Pein replied.

"You'll be in for a rough ride so you'd all better get some sleep." Tsunade stated cheerfully.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That's the end of Chapter Ten. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please R&R and let me know what you think. You got to see who's going to be training the girs, some conversing and some tears. Love to all you readers and see you soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay here's the eleventh chapter of The Prince and The Slave. Hope you all like it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Prince And The Slave.

Chapter Eleven.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(The Boys P.O.V)

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru all rode back into the palace courtyard that evening. Minato and Shikaku were already braced for the lecture they were about to receive. Hanabi was asleep, sat in front of Neji until he shook her gently and got down from his horse, lifting her down after he dismounted. The group made their way to the main hall and presented themselves to King Fugaku, who looked very angry.

"Did you find the missing slaves?" King Fugaku stated angrily. Queen Mikoto sat beside her husband, looking more than a little frightened.

"Yes and no your highness." Minato replied formally.

"Well it's either yes or no Minato. Did you find them or not?" King Fugaku hissed. Itachi was sat on the other side of Fugaku. Sasuke stayed docile, waiting for Minato to speak. He knew it was better that way for all of them.

"We did find them. However, they were dead. We found them in the desert. They must've gotten lost and run out of water. That's all we can think of. They were very close to Suna, so we gave them a funeral as a mark of respect for the Kazekage's laws, and then left. Their bodies were burnt on a pyre." Minato stated. King Fugaku nodded.

"There was no more said about the matter?" He asked.

"No your highness." Shikaku answered. King Fugaku nodded irritably.

"Well, unfortunate as it is to lose four slaves at once, they got what they deserved." King Fugaku stated. He dismissed them with a wave of his hand, and the group left. As they left the hall, Lord Hiashi arrived, and glared horribly, when he saw Hanabi.

"How dare you sneak off like that!" Hiashi hissed. He took Hanabi by the hand and dragged her off. He didn't ask about Hinata, but none of the males were expecting him to. It seemed, for now, that the King wasn't questioning their explanation. This was a good thing for them, and they had no reason to complain about the matter. Each teen wondered what his respective former slave was up to.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(The Girl's P.O.V)

"Alright you five, stop being lazy, get up and get ready to dodge more flaming bits of wood!" Tsunade yelled loudly. All five teenage girls were staring incredulously at Tsunade.

"Tsunade-Sama, we've never done anything like this before, can't you give us a little credit?" Temari muttered.

"NO! NOW GET MOVING!" Tsunade yelled. The five girls moved quickly when Tsunade started launching bits of flaming wood at their heads.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I couldn't believe the day I've had. I spent nine hours dodging flaming projectiles that Tsunade-Sama threw at us. She said that before we could learn how to fight, we'd need to learn how to dodge. That and she'd told us she was going to teach us how to heal others. She was apparently a doctor and a very well renowned doctor. I didn't dare argue. Tsunade-Sama was extremely formidable, and she had almost monstrous strength. Every part of my body ached. Every part I could feel anyway. Hell, some places I didn't know existed were aching. Even my hair was hurting, which I guess shows how much work I did today. When I looked at the other girls, as we travelled to our rooms, the looks on their faces said they must feel the same as me. I didn't even have the energy to ask, and if I did, I don't think they would've had the energy to answer. We hadn't had a single break since breakfast, and I don't know about the others but I was starving. I ran myself a bath, and sank into it, hoping I could at least ease some of my aching muscles before I went to get something to eat. After all, you need food to keep up your strength, as well as sleep. Yeah, I definitely needed sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(General Akatsuki P.O.V)

Pein was sat in a chair, reading over some reports. Deidara, Sasori, Konan and three others were with him.

"Well, there's a gladiatorial tournament in Kiri soon. They may not approve of slavery but they're quite happy to host tournaments there." Konan stated.

"Has Zabuza infiltrated Tazuna's Gladiators yet?" Pein asked.

"Yeah un. I got word from him three days ago, saying he was there. He's got that Haku kid with him. We'll get new information when they do un." Deidara replied.

"Good. We don't need anything going wrong at this point." Pein stated.

"What about the Shibuya Brothel in the Land of Waves? It's the most high rate establishment in all five nations. They say the King himself went there." Pein asked.

"I've already sent a spy in there undercover. She's good at her job, she'll get answers." Sasori stated. Pein nodded.

"And have any of you got someone keeping an eye on that bastard Orochimaru? I want to know when he makes his move so that I can finish that snake off." Pein hissed.

"Yeah, I sent my undercover Agent in ages ago. He's already ingratiated himself with the soldiers. He's given me a list of slaves in his compound already." One of the males said.

"Kakuzu, are you sure about that? Can this guy keep his cool? We can't afford him to get angry and try to finish Orochimaru too early." Pein stated. Kakuzu nodded.

"I'm sure. He'll make sure he keeps himself under control." Kakuzu replied.

"Hidan, have you got any word on the Fire Country slave market? We need to shut it down as quickly as possible. That's where Orochimaru sells the slaves he captures. If we can get rid of the place he'll have to search for a place to do business, and that'll give us awhile." Pein stated. Hidan, another of the males in the room, nodded.

"Yeah, I've got a spy working in the market. He's a good kid. What about you Kisame? Got your spy doing anything?" Hidan asked. The third male in the room nodded.

"Yeah, she's already checking out something for me. Some stuff in Kiri is not looking too good for us. We may not be able to travel as freely through Kiri soon if my sources are right." Kisame stated.

Tsunade walked into the room at that moment.

"How's their training going?" Pein asked.

"Those girls are definitely tough, and determined. I'll give them that much. They lasted nine hours. Soon they'll be able to last ten. Then they'll be able to work faster and faster. Once they're able to use speed to their advantage, I'll train them in medicine. In the meantime, you'd better pick two days of the week where you can train them with weapons. Because the rest of the time, I'll be building up their stamina and speed." Tsunade stated. Pein nodded.

"I'll pick Monday and Saturday. I assume you'll give them one day a week off?" Pein questioned.

"Nope. But they'll do less on Sunday. That's when we all get a break. We need to train them up quickly. From what I've heard, Kiri is about to join forces with Fire Country, like Konoha did." Tsunade stated. Kisame nodded.

"It seemed that way. My spy is trying to confirm any details." Kisame quipped.

"So what allies do we have?" Pein asked.

"Not many. Iwa are too scared to get into a fight with Konoha. Ame are obviously on our side. However Hoshi and that Land of Waterfalls, along with the Land of Waves are not exactly large nations. We'll have to be careful. It's likely that Wave will join Kiri as well, once they're joined with Konoha. They want to keep their trade booming after all. Waterfall is an impoverished nation. They don't have anything but a natural defence. As for Hoshi, they are remaining neutral." Kisame stated.

Pein nodded.

"I don't like it, but we haven't got much choice. We'll have to get to the Gladiator caravan first so we have more fighters. Then we'll need to get to the slaves in Kiri and Waves. Unfortunately, we'll have to get another agent into the market so that a plan can be made for that later." Pein stated.

"Who do you suggest for that?" Hidan asked.

"We need to make plans against the caravan first. We know it's headed to Kiri for the Tournament. It's the biggest slave caravan for Gladiators in the five nations. Tazuna isn't even the one in charge. It's run by a man called Gato and Tazuna is just a worker. He's stuck as the face so if there's a riot, he'll be the one to die. Gato runs the show, and apparently, he's promised to execute Tazuna's family if he doesn't cooperate." Pein replied.

"So plans first, then we decide the men to carry it out?" Kakuzu asked. Pein nodded, and Tsunade left the room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I was running along the corridor, hoping I wasn't too late to eat something. I'd fallen asleep in the bathtub, and now it was close to the time when the kitchen wouldn't be open. I ran headfirst into Gaara again.

"Sorry Gaara." I apologised. He shrugged.

"It seems to be a habit of yours. Running into me. Are you hungry?" Gaara asked. I nodded. I was starving after all.

"Come on. They're still open now. Temari and Kankuro are in there. I think I just saw Ino, Ten Ten and Hinata headed there too. Are you all really working that hard? You all look like zombies." Gaara stated blankly. I couldn't help but spare a laugh to that. Gaara smirked.

"Come on, Temari asked me to check on you, seeing as Kankuro and I have been sat around doing nothing all day." Gaara said kindly. I felt myself smile and we both walked to the kitchen so I could get some food.

Once we were there, I grabbed a hot bowl of stew and practically wolfed it down. Not very ladylike, but who cares when you've been working your backside off all day and haven't eaten since breakfast. When I looked at the other girls, rather when I spared them glances, they were eating as hungrily as I was. That was when my brother came along.

"Hey Sakura." He called to me and slapped a hand on my shoulder. I felt myself wince. My muscles still ached.

"Hey, Tsunade worked you hard I see." He said. I glared and I saw the other girls glaring too.

"Well, you'll be training with Konan, Deidara and Hidan on Monday, and you'll be training with Kisame, Sasori and I on Saturday. The rest of the week you'll be training with Tsunade." Pein told us. I physically groaned.

"We won't survive until Saturday!" I heard Ino groan out. Hinata didn't say a word.

"Come on girls. Besides, we need you all to be ready. We may have to go and fight sooner than you think." Pein told us. I sighed, and felt Pein squeeze my shoulder gently.

"Don't worry so much. You'll do okay. It's hard for everyone at first. Just keep at it, and you'll get better, faster and stronger." Pein told us. Then he walked off.

"It's easy for him to say. He's not doing the training." Ino grumbled. I grinned at Ino half-heartedly.

"Don't worry Ino-pig. I think he's right. We've survived worse. We'll do fine." I told her.

"If you say so Billboard brow!" Ino exclaimed. We all carried on eating then after that.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(King Fugaku and Itachi's P.O.V))

King Fugaku called his eldest son into the throne room. Itachi entered silently.

"Itachi, I want you to check on something for me." Fugaku stated.

"You want me to check if their story is true or not?" Itachi asked.

"No. I know it's false. Your brother and his friends are all soft. I got Orochimaru to send Kabuto after them. I got the real story from him. Which makes your idiot brother a traitor. I'll be executing him as soon as I try him. What I want is for you to go and get his traitorous friends, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki, and bring them here. As well as Shikaku Nara and Minato Uzumaki. I will not have traitors in my court." Fugaku hissed.

"What about Mother? She's sure to contest you hurting Sasuke." Itachi stated.

"She'll keep her mouth shut if she knows what's good for her." Fugaku spat out. Itachi nodded.

"I understand. Where do you wish me to go first?" Itachi asked.

"Well, Neji is on his own in his endeavour. Apart from Hanabi Hyuga, but she's a little brat, not even worth bothering about. If I send word to Hiashi, he'll punish the girl accordingly himself, and send Neji to me. Naruto and Minato left the palace earlier this evening. I want you to wait. Let them get back to Konoha, then go and take the whole family. Minato, his wife Kushina, and their two sons, Kyubi and Naruto. Bring them all back here." Fugaku stated.

"Then I want you to go and find Shikaku Nara, His wife Yoshino and his layabout son, Shikamaru, and bring them to me as well." Fugaku added. Itachi nodded.

"I understand Father." Itachi said.

Little did both males know that someone had been listening at the door. Queen Mikoto Uchiha felt her heart breaking in two at the thought of her son being killed.

"_I have to warn him, and the others."_ Mikoto thought to herself as she crept away quietly to wake her sleeping son.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all. I hope you liked this chapter. Please feel free to R&R and tell me what you think. I'll be updating soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay here's the next chapter of The Prince And The Slave. Hope you all enjoy it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Prince And The Slave.

Chapter Twelve.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(General P.O.V)

Mikoto snuck through the castle, towards her youngest son's room, trying to avoid the sight of others. Her fear spurred her on. She wasn't afraid for her life. Her life meant nothing to her, as long as she saved her son. She finally came to his room and walked in through the double doors, closing them behind her. She saw her son sleeping on his bed soundly. His black bangs framed his face. She felt tears well at the thought of her husband hurting her youngest child. She walked over to the side of the bed and sat down, gently shaking her son as she did so. Sasuke buried himself deeper under his blankets, but Mikoto knew she had to act now. She shook him a little harder, and Sasuke blinked his eyes open.

"M-Mother?" He questioned sleepily.

"Sasuke, you need to wake up, and you need to do it now." Mikoto stated.

"Why what's happened? Is it father? Aniki?" Sasuke asked sleepily, as he sat up in bed. He looked at his Mother with concern.

"You father has found out that you and your friends lied to him. He sent Kabuto after you to spy on you, and he's reported you all as traitors. He's sent your brother to go and get Naruto and Shikamaru and their families. He intends to get Hiashi Hyuga to send Neji to him of his own volition. You need to run now. Warn your friends, and all of you run. If you don't he'll kill you all. He doesn't care anymore about anyone's views. Not even mine." Mikoto whispered. As Sasuke listened to his Mother he became more awake and alert by the second. His eyes were wide when she finished.

"Mother if you stay here, he'll know you told me." He said softly.

"I'd rather die than let anything happen to you." Mikoto said sadly.

"You'll come with me Mother. I'm not about to leave, and let Father kill you in my stead." Sasuke stated. "Go and get some things and we'll head to Konoha and get the others." Sasuke added. Mikoto gave her son a small smile.

"It'll all be alright Sasuke. I know somehow it will. But you're right. I'll serve better alive than dead." Mikoto said kindly. "Hurry." She added as she stood up. "I'll come back and get you when I'm ready. Find something as plain as possible. We don't want to stick out." Mikoto finished as she went to the door. Soon she left the room. Sasuke bit his lip angrily.

"_Damn Kabuto."_ He thought to himself as he got up and walked into his bathroom. He hadn't been sleeping long, his hair was still slightly damp from the bath he'd had before he went to sleep. He splashed cold water on his face to wake him up more. _"Why didn't I think Father might have had us followed?"_ Sasuke questioned in his mind as he quickly started looking through his clothing, trying to find anything plain to pull on. In the end, he found some black pants and a black tunic. He threw them on quickly, and realised why they were so plain. He was supposed to wear them to funerals. _"I might end up wearing them to my own funeral."_ Sasuke thought bitterly. He looked for anything else that might be plain, as he pulled out a cloth bag. He soon found some plain tunics and pants. He'd used them for training, when he sparred with Naruto, or Itachi. After all, all royalty had to be able to fight. Sasuke threw the clothing into the cloth bag and pulled on a pair of plain black boots. He looked at the royal ring that he wore on his hand at all times. He took it off and placed it down on the side cabinet next to his bed. He sighed deeply and glared at his surroundings. He didn't know if he wanted to take anything else. He looked through his jewellery and found a slim gold chain with the Uchiha crest on it. His mother had given it to him when he was a child. He decided to place the ring on the chain and then clasped the chain around his neck. He bit his lip as he heard a soft knock at the door, and his Mother entered the room.

"Sasuke, are you ready?" His Mother asked.

"Yes Mother. I'm ready." Sasuke replied. She was wearing a plain black dress. Sasuke knew it was funeral garb. She didn't carry much.

"I don't have anything plain really. But I thought taking our jewellery might be a good idea. We can sell it and get some gold to keep travelling." Mikoto stated. Sasuke nodded and took the bag his mother had been carrying. He placed it down on his bed, and then threw all the extravagant jewellery he had into the bag as well. Mikoto sighed as she watched Sasuke put the cloth bag with the jewellery in it, within his own cloth bag. He fastened it closed and then placed the bag on his shoulder.

"We need to go Mother. Have you got a cloak?" Sasuke asked. Mikoto nodded gently, gesturing to a plain black cloak over her arm. Sasuke grabbed his own plain black cloak and threw it over his own arm. "Let's get going." Sasuke said softly. Mikoto nodded and the mother and son snuck out of the castle, and into the stable. Sasuke saddled one of the lesser used horses and they both pulled on their black, hooded cloaks. They started walking towards the east gate of the castle.

"Are you sure we should go this way?" Mikoto whispered.

"Yes I'm sure Mother. There aren't any guards at the East gate. It's the entrance that leads into town. We'll walk with the horse until we leave the town and start riding when we're not going to be seen. If people hear the horse's hooves then Father will know exactly what time we left. We need to have an element of surprise." Sasuke stated softly. Mikoto nodded her understanding.

The tension was so thick they could cut it with a knife. Sasuke and Mikoto were staying as silent as possible and sticking to the shadows as they walked through the east gate and through the town. No one was out of their houses and the lights were out. Not a single window was lit. Sasuke knew that this was only to be expected. Most people in the town kept to a strict schedule, and slept when the sun went down. After all, not everyone was born to privilege as he had been. Many worked from sun up. Mikoto stayed close to her son. She hadn't walked in the town for a long time. As soon as they managed to walk through the town, both Sasuke and Mikoto were relieved. Sasuke got up on to the horse, and held a hand out to his Mother. She grabbed hold, and he pulled her up to sit behind him. She held on to her son, as he started to ride away. She looked back and saw the castle's outline in the darkness. She knew she had no regrets.

"_I won't let my husband hurt my youngest child."_ She vowed silently as the horse gathered speed and they left the Castle far behind.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Itachi's P.O.V)

I was supposed to head out to find Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki and their families this morning. But something didn't feel right. I decided I would go and check on my foolish little brother before I left. As I walked down the halls to his room, I felt the eyes of the maids on me. I heard them all swooning. It didn't mean anything to me of course. I doubt anyone will cross my path that I'll ever find physically or mentally attractive. No one has ever come close to catching my attention. When I got to Sasuke's room, the door was slightly ajar. I walked in to find the room empty. I felt a surge of pride overcome me. Of all the people in the world that I cared about, my foolish little brother would be at the top of the list. I had hoped to let slip to Mother what was going on. But I had sensed her presence in the throne room when I was talking to Father the night before. I allowed a smile to cross my face for a moment as I thought about my brother alighting in the middle of the night. I looked in his jewellery box, and found all of it missing. I knew that wouldn't be his idea. He'd never consider such things as money. But... my Mother however was a different story. I thought I'd go and see if she'd made an escape with my brother to keep him safe. If she had, my plan was working perfectly. I shut my brother's bedroom door and I walked along the halls, dealing with the swooning maids again and opened my Mother's door. I found her room empty also. I also found her jewellery missing. I couldn't help but let a smirk cross my face. I left Mother's room, closing the door behind me. I figure, that my Father can find out for himself that Sasuke and my Mother are missing. For now it was time to leave and play the game of the dutiful son, rounding up innocent people for slaughter. My soul was long tainted, but Sasuke still had a chance.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Akatsuki Base)

Pein was watching as the girls trained. They were working hard, and Tsunade said they were improving rapidly. He could see that Sakura was determined to get everything right. He knew the look of determination on her face well. However, he was trying to figure out exactly what to do about the new information he'd received. His spies had bought information that said the King was now executing anyone that disagreed with him. Of course this was nothing new, but apparently, the King was getting out of hand and threatening murder on his relatives. Pein looked at Sakura determinedly training and decided that should Sasuke Uchiha come to him for help then he'd give it. After all, Sasuke had risked execution himself to save Sakura. Just as the other boys had risked execution to save their former slaves. He dreaded being the one to tell Sakura that they'd been executed. Deidara stood next to him.

"I've had news un." Deidara stated.

"What's happened?" Pein asked.

"The King has a bounty on the head of his youngest son. Sasuke Uchiha fled the Castle. The Queen also left. Rumour has it that the Queen overheard a plot to execute her youngest child and his friends and their families. She warned him and helped him escape. The King is enraged. I hope they get the chance to escape un." Deidara said kindly. Pein nodded.

"I had a bad feeling you were going to tell me that. The question is, do we tell them?" Pein gestured towards the training girls. Deidara shook his head.

"Not now. We need to know for sure what's happening before we tell them anything. If we worry them for nothing it might all be in vain. I'll send Sai to check it out. Then, if they agree, they come back with him." Pein said softly.

"Why would you want to help Sasuke Uchiha un? I know he made a choice to help your little sister. To set her and the other girls free un. But he must have some use for you to send Sai after him." Deidara stated.

"If we do overthrow Fugaku Uchiha, we'll need a just King that can actually think past the idea of slavery. One born of the royal family, or the nobles won't accept him. Sasuke is of royal blood." Pein replied.

"So your idea is to take out Fugaku, and his eldest child, Itachi. Then you intend to place Sasuke on the throne in their stead, and hope everyone accepts him and any policies he makes without question un?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah that's pretty much it." Pein replied.

"What about if he lapses into the same regime as his father un?" Deidara asked.

"That's why I want Sai to bring him here. Not only can we protect him, but he can learn exactly the crimes his Father has committed. He'll learn the atrocities of the world and he'll be able to rule understanding that these things are wrong." Pein replied.

"I'm glad you know what you're doing un. I don't have a clue what you're planning, so if you know at least someone gets it." Deidara quipped as he walked off.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(TWO DAYS LATER)

Sasuke and Mikoto were still riding when he spotted a lone figure riding on horseback. Sasuke looked closely, only to note the long dark hair, the usual white tunic and black pants and tan leather headband of Neji. Sasuke looked around to see if anyone was following his friend but saw no one.

"Mother, it's Neji." Sasuke said softly.

"Then go and talk to him." Mikoto said kindly. Sasuke smiled and stopped the horse. He got down.

"Do you want to get down and rest for a bit Mother?" Sasuke asked. Mikoto shook her hooded head gently.

"No I'm fine. Now go and talk to your friend before he gets too far away." Mikoto stated. Sasuke nodded and started walking. He walked until he was directly in Neji's path and waited.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Neji's P.O.V)

My Uncle had ordered me to go to the Uchiha castle last night. I asked him why and he just said that Sasuke was ill, and had asked for me. So I packed up and headed out. I saw Hanabi watching me from a window and waving goodbye. I waved back to her and carried on riding. In fact I've been riding for over a day. But something felt amiss. I saw a black-cloaked male step into my path. That was confusing in its self. When I stopped, the male removed his hood and I saw it was Sasuke. I was never more shocked in my life.

"We need to talk Neji." Sasuke said earnestly. How could I refuse? Something was obviously wrong.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(General P.O.V)

Neji and Sasuke walked over to Mikoto, with Neji leading his horse. Neji looked at Mikoto in shock.

"Your highness?" Neji asked, confused.

"No more your highnesses. Just call me Mikoto-San if you must be formal." Mikoto replied. Neji nodded quickly.

"Of course Mikoto-San." Neji replied. Mikoto smiled.

"Neji we're all in danger." Sasuke stated.

"In danger? As far as I heard it, my Uncle told me you were desperately ill, and you'd asked to see me!" Neji exclaimed.

"It was a lie. My Father found out that our story was false." Sasuke replied.

"How?" Neji questioned.

"He sent Kabuto to follow us. Kabuto reported everything back to him." Sasuke answered.

"That means that Hanabi is in danger!" Neji yelled.

"No. It's doubtful that Hiashi would harm his only heir now. Fugaku sent a message telling your uncle to send you to him. There would be no trouble if he sends you of his own will. Obviously he has agreed." Mikoto said. Her eyes looked sad. Neji glanced down at the ground.

"Well I'm lucky I just packed some plain clothing for the journey. How long have you two been riding Sasuke?" Neji asked.

"Two days nearly. We haven't stopped. We need to get to Konoha and find Shikamaru and Naruto before Itachi comes for them." Sasuke said softly.

"Itachi?" Neji asked.

"Itachi is being sent to take in both the Nara and Uzumaki families, to be tried and executed for treason." Mikoto answered. Neji bit his lip.

"We need to get going then. I'll go to Shikamaru's and get them. You go to Naruto's." Neji stated.

"Why do I have to go and get the Dobe?" Sasuke stated plainly.

"Because you and he are like brothers. He'll listen more carefully to what you're saying." Neji replied.

"I'll go with Neji and explain the situation to Shikaku." Mikoto replied.

"Are you sure about that Mother?" Sasuke asked.

"Absolutely sure. We have to be careful how we move around. Itachi was to leave this afternoon. Which means he won't be here until at least tomorrow. We'll have time. We need to sneak into the houses and warn them. We don't want anyone, loyal to your Father, to get wind of what we're doing." Mikoto replied. Sasuke and Neji nodded and Sasuke got back onto his horse. Mikoto held on to him. Neji mounted his own steed and the trio rode away, hoping to make Konoha by midnight.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(THAT AFTERNOON)

Itachi was ready to ride out, despite the fact that his Father knew that Sasuke and his Mother were missing now. He was stuck with Kabuto riding beside him.

"_Damn Kabuto. If I do catch up with Sasuke I'll have to capture him or I won't be able to complete my plan."_ Itachi thought to himself. His face, nor posture, showed that he was angry. But his heart glowed with hidden embers of rage, ready to flare into an instant fire if Kabuto spoke to him in a way that displeased him. "It's time to ride out." Itachi stated blandly. His group of soldiers started out with him at the head. Of course he didn't have many choices at the moment, but he knew if he was lucky, he might not have to taint his own soul with anymore innocent lives. _"If Sasuke was fast enough."_ Itachi thought to himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter, Naruto and Shikamaru's escape and a run in, but with who? You'll have to wait and see.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay here's chapter thirteen of The Prince And The Slave. Hope you all enjoy it and all that jazz.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Prince And The Slave.

Chapter Thirteen.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(General P.O.V)

Naruto was walking around Konoha with his older brother Kyubi and his cousin Amaru. Amaru had recently been orphaned when her village had been attacked. Both her parents had been killed, and Naruto's Mother, being her Auntie, had taken Amaru in. Kyubi smirked as Amaru clung to Naruto's arm nervously.

"You don't need to be clingy little cousin, no one would hurt you around here. Father does run the village." Kyubi stated boldly. Amaru nodded, her long, rose pink hair, fluttered around as she nodded. Her big blue eyes stared widely at everything. That was when a black cloaked figure walked towards them with a horse. Naruto wondered who on earth would be coming into Konoha wearing a black cloak. That was when the male removed his hood. Naruto was shocked to see Sasuke.

"Teme! What are you doing here?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I need to talk to all of you Naruto. We're in big trouble." Sasuke stated sternly. Naruto nodded.

"Kyubi, Dad's in the Hokage tower, go and tell him that Sasuke's here and that he needs to come back home straight away." Naruto said.

"And tell him not to let anyone know I'm here." Sasuke added. Kyubi glared at the two boys.

"You'd think I was the younger brother here, you cocky little brats." Kyubi hissed before going off to do as he'd been asked. The two boys started walking towards Naruto's home with Amaru.

"This is my little cousin Amaru." Naruto introduced gently. Amaru nodded at Sasuke before hiding herself behind Naruto's arm, peeking out every so often.

"How old is she? She looks like she intends to hide behind you as long as I'm around." Sasuke questioned cheekily.

"She's only twelve. Give the kid a break, she just lost her parents. Teme." Naruto quipped. Sasuke nodded.

"I apologise if I seemed rude Amaru." Sasuke stated. The girl nodded her acceptance as the trio walked into a large house.

"Mom, Sasuke's here!" Naruto called out. Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother, came running out of the kitchen. She had a huge grin on her face.

"It's been years since you were here Sasuke." Kushina said happily. Sasuke gave a small smile and nodded.

"I wish it were under better circumstances." Sasuke replied. Kushina looked at Sasuke in confusion, using one of her small, graceful hands, to brush back some strands of her long red hair behind her ears.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Kushina asked.

"I'll tell you all when Minato-San gets here with Kyubi." Sasuke replied gently. Kushina nodded her understanding.

"Let's go and sit in the living room and wait for them." Kushina said softly. The group left the room and walked into the living room to wait for Minato to come home.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Neji and Mikoto rode up the driveway of the Nara estate. Neji noted all the deer that were nibbling on grass around the estate as they rode towards the front door. Neji saw Shikamaru lazing on the grass, under a tree, gazing up at the sky.

"He's cloud-watching as usual." Neji stated. Neji stopped the horse and dismounted.

"Shikamaru!" Neji called out. The lazy teen looked at him then.

"Neji? What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked. Neji sighed as he helped Mikoto down from the horse.

"We need to speak to your parents Shikamaru." Mikoto stated formally. Shikamaru stared, wide-eyed, at Mikoto.

"Your highness? What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"I mean, I didn't mean to sound rude... this is so troublesome." Shikamaru stated.

"There's a good reason Shikamaru. And stop calling me your highness. Just call me Mikoto-san if you must be formal." Mikoto said softly. Shikamaru nodded.

"My parents are in the study. My father thinks there's something wrong at court. Not one message has arrived here since my father and I returned." Shikamaru stated. Of course Neji understood what Shikamaru meant. Shikaku Nara was the King's personal debt collector. Messages arrived daily from the King to go and sort out some debt-ridden lord or another. No messages either meant that there wasn't anyone who owed the King money, or that the King no longer trusted Shikaku to do his job.

"We'll explain everything. Just take us to your parents Shikamaru." Mikoto said softly. Shikamaru nodded and led them into the house.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi was only a day's ride from Konoha.

"We're going to stop to take a break." Itachi stated blankly.

"But Prince Itachi, if they should escape, your father will be furious!" Kabuto stated.

"Well the soldiers will be no good in capturing anyone if they're tired." Itachi replied stiffly. In truth Itachi was trying to give Sasuke more time to get to his friends and leave. After all, he didn't want to see his brother caught.

"But Prince Itachi-" Kabuto started but was cut off by a glare from the eldest prince.

"Are you questioning me Kabuto?" Itachi asked fiercely. Kabuto shook his head fearfully. Itachi smirked inwardly. After all, no one had the nerve to stand up to the ice prince.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke, Naruto, Amaru and Kushina heard the door open. Minato entered the room with his red-haired, eldest child.

"What's wrong?" Minato asked.

"I'll explain now." Sasuke stated. Minato sat next to his wife and Kyubi sat next to Amaru. Sasuke sighed.

"_This is going to be hard to tell them. A lot harder than it was to tell Neji." _Sasuke thought to himself.

"The King is sending soldiers here as we speak, with Itachi, to arrest you and take you back to the castle for execution." Sasuke blurted out. The group stared at him like he'd grown a second head.

"_Well the blunt approach went well."_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"He found out about how we let the girls go. He found out our story was false. He had us followed by Kabuto who was only too happy to spill the truth to him. My father ordered that your family, Shikamaru's family, and Neji be bought in for execution." Sasuke stated firmly.

"Let me guess, you were supposed to be on the chopping block too?" Minato questioned. Sasuke nodded. Naruto looked at Sasuke with wide eyes.

"He'd kill his own son?" Naruto asked.

"Of course he would Naruto. He wants to make sure no one disobeys him. Sasuke is his son who broke his law. He'll kill Sasuke just to make an example of him." The group turned to see it was a white-haired male who spoke to them.

"Ero-Sennin!" Naruto yelled happily.

"Hi Dad." Minato said softly.

"I was just about to warn you about this, but it seems Sasuke beat me to it." Jiraiya stated sternly. Then Jiraiya walked over to Naruto and whacked across the head.

"I'm your grandfather! Don't call me 'Ero-Sennin' you brat!" Jiraiya yelled.

"It's not my fault that you're an Ero-Sennin!" Naruto yelled back. Sasuke stared.

"So you're the famous intelligence spy Jiraiya, who disappeared without a trace?" Sasuke asked.

"That's right." Jiraiya replied, with a grin on his face.

"He's your father?" Sasuke asked Minato. Minato grinned sheepishly.

"Yeap." He replied.

"We need to leave." Sasuke stated.

"He's right Minato. This village is loyal to you, but if soldiers come, do you think that it'll be a good idea to be here? The people would be killed needlessly trying to protect you." Jiraiya said kindly.

"So how will we inform the villagers that they don't need to protect us?" Naruto asked.

"I'll go and inform them of what's happening." Jiraiya replied.

"Now go and pack. We haven't the time to be sitting here arguing." Jiraiya said kindly.

"What do you mean pack?" Kyubi asked.

"Just pack plain clothing, anything that's particularly important to you and hurry up. Knowing the King's soldiers like I do, they're not going to give us the chance to run." Minato replied.

"Run where?" The group turned to look at three young adults.

"Kakashi? Rin? Obito? What are you doing here?" Minato asked. Sasuke stared at Obito.

"Hello little cousin." Obito stated, once he'd noticed Sasuke staring.

"We're here because we heard a rumour that something bad was going to happen here." Rin stated. She had a pout on her face, and Minato sighed.

"I can understand if you would rather I stayed here. But-" Minato was cut off by a glare from the new trio.

"You were our teacher Minato-Sensei. Why would we want you to be executed?" Obito asked.

"Yeah Sensei you sure think a lot of us." Rin added. Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"We wanted to offer to come with you. We're not fighting for a King that'll kill his own kin, and we're not betraying our own Sensei." Obito stated seriously.

"It's up to you, but are you prepared to leave this life behind?" Jiraiya stated seriously.

"Who else do we have apart from Minato-Sensei?" Rin asked.

"My family always thought I was a failure until I came to you Minato-Sensei." Obito said.

"You looked after me when my father died. None of us have any family to think about apart from you Sensei." Kakashi said softly. Minato sighed.

"I don't want you all to ruin your lives." Minato stated.

"How can we? We wouldn't be where we are now without you Minato-Sensei." Rin questioned.

"Just hurry up. We haven't got time to argue." Jiraiya said sharply. Everyone sprang to attention and kick started into action. No one looking at each other whilst they did what they felt they needed to do.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shikaku, Yoshino and Shikamaru looked shocked after Mikoto and Neji had finished their explanation.

"It explains a lot." Shikaku said seriously. He made to leave the room.

"Where are you going Dad?" Shikamaru asked. "To warn the slaves here to start running. Once the soldiers find that we're gone, they'll take the slaves. They'll either resell them or kill them. God knows what would happen on the journey." Shikaku replied.

"So we're leaving?" Shikamaru asked. Shikaku nodded and left the room.

"Mom, pack plain clothes. We need to be inconspicuous." Shikamaru said. He made to rush out of the room.

"Shikamaru?" Yoshino questioned.

"It's alright mom. We'll be alright. We just need to get out of here. Once we're gone, the soldiers won't have a clue where to find us. But we need to hurry. The soldiers are always as quick as they can be. I can estimate that they'll be here looking for us at sundown." Shikamaru commented. Yoshino nodded, and both left the room.

"I hope that all this is worth it." Neji said softly.

"Saving their lives?" Mikoto asked.

"No. I mean all the running. We're going to be running for the rest of our lives. Or at least until we find somewhere to hide. Is that a real life?" Neji asked.

"It's better than death at the hands of my husband's executioners." Mikoto responded. Neji nodded.

"I just hope that Hanabi will be alright." Neji replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That evening, two groups met up near the northern borders of Konoha. All of them greeted each other warmly. All wearing plain clothing. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji grouped together. Amaru sat next to Naruto.

"What's going to happen to us now Naruto?" Amaru asked softly.

"We'll keep running for now Amaru. But don't worry. None of us are going to let anything bad happen to you." Naruto said kindly. Amaru nodded and sat closer to her older cousin.

"I think we should find Akatsuki." Shikamaru stated. The group stared at him. All of the adults had stopped in their tracks.

"It is a good idea." Neji agreed. Naruto nodded.

"The Akatsuki are near impossible to find." Obito stated.

"That's if you're allies of the King. We should be able to find them somehow now that we're outlaws." Sasuke replied.

"They're right. The Akatsuki are about our only hope for protection." The group stared at Kyubi, who grinned sheepishly.

"What? I can agree with you brats sometimes." Kyubi added.

"Any idea how to find them?" Neji asked.

"I think I can help you all!" The group turned to stare at a dark-haired, very pale, teenager. He wore black and gave a large smile.

"I'm Sai. I've been sent by Pein of Akatsuki to locate you all. After all, you're outlaws like us now." Sai stated.

"Then lead the way!" Naruto exclaimed.

"There's something we need to do first. Prove your loyalty and all." Sai replied.

"What do we have to do?" Sasuke asked.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kabuto glared as the soldiers rode into Konoha. They'd found the empty Nara estate already. The slaves had all disappeared, along with the masters.

"Shikaku is intelligent Kabuto. He could have figured out for himself." Itachi stated coldly.

"If he did, then we won't find the Uzumaki family either." Kabuto hissed.

"Are you taking a tone with me Kabuto?" Itachi asked mockingly. Kabuto shrank back. They rode into the courtyard of the Uzumaki estate. It too was empty. Kabuto cursed outwardly.

"_Well played Sasuke. You're getting smarter. For both families to be gone, you obviously thought about the situation."_ Itachi thought to himself. He inwardly smirked.

"_If only Fire country wasn't so corrupt, you'd have made a great King little brother."_ Itachi added silently, as the group made their way to look through the house. They all knew they wouldn't find anything.

"_If they're clever, they'll go and seek help from Akatsuki, rather than trying to keep running."_ Itachi thought to himself as he oversaw the search happily. Glad his sibling had escaped somehow.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay everyone. That's the end of this chapter. Next chapter, you'll find out what the group's Akatsuki initiation is. You might find out a bit more about Itachi and his relationship to Sasuke if I feel like it. (nods) Various other things will follow. So no worries. Anywho, Amaru doesn't belong to me, she's in the new Shippuuden movie Bonds. I thought it wasn't actually a bad film. So yeah if you're a Naruto fan, ya might as well watch it. But I liked Amaru as a character, she seemed quite wussy really but she reminded me of one of my various cousins, so yeah that's why she's there. I'm very random about things like that.

Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter (relatively, I know it was a bit filler) and I'll be updating in two weeks times. Love y'all. See ya soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay all. Here's the fourteenth chapter. I edited the last chapter. I know it was missing a few words. I was half asleep when I wrote it so I apologise for any confusion. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Prince And The Slave.

Chapter Fourteen.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(General P.O.V)

Sai grinned at the group incredulously.

"Well how would you all feel about taking down one of the most powerful Gladiator Caravans to exist in the Five Nations?" Sai asked.

"How?" Sasuke replied.

"It's very simple. You help us fight the guards, and set the slaves free. We kill the boss in the process if we can. His home is well guarded, but I'm receiving back up soon." Sai stated.

"So why do you need us?" Neji asked.

"I don't specifically need you. But what better test of your loyalty?" Sai asked. Sasuke nodded.

"We'll help, but the women and Amaru need to stay out of this. They're not fighters, and Amaru is just a child." Sasuke stated.

"That's fine." Sai agreed. The boys felt nervous as Sai sat down and explained his plan for breaking into the gladiator boss' compound.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Ten Ten's P.O.V)

I was so tired. Every bone and muscle in my body was aching. Tsunade's training was always intense. I looked out of the window and wondered exactly what was happening to my Aunt, Lee and Guren. I've already eaten and bathed. But I don't even think that is gonna keep me awake for long. I want to sleep so badly, but something doesn't feel right. I stare out of the window, and I also think about Neji and how he's doing. It's my birthday in a week and I wonder how he's going to deal with his father's death anniversary. I hope that he'll be okay, as I decide to go and ask Pein some questions.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Pein's P.O.V)

I'm sitting in my desk chair, hoping that Sai had found the royal runaways. His plan was to get them to help him break the Gladiator's caravan loose. Of course if they refused I couldn't blame them. Some Gladiators were loyal to the ones that fed them and liked their way of life. It wasn't many, but enough to get a good chunk out of the men who'd agreed to go along with this. I heard a knock on my office door.

"Come in." I call out. I hope it's not Konan with anymore reports. Konan on her own is great, but the reports are a pain.

I look up to see Ten Ten.

"Hello Ten Ten. What can I do for you?" I ask her. She looked nervous.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions Pein. I don't know how to ask exactly. But..." She trailed off.

"Just be blunt kid." I tell her.

"Do you know about the old village near Kiri that was attacked and burned to the ground?" She asked me. I remembered when that happened. In fact three of our agents were from that village.

"Yes, three of my best agents are from that village Ten Ten. Why do you ask?" I couldn't help asking her. I mean, I was bored and curious, sue me. She bit her lip.

"Is one of those agents called Ibiki Morino?" She asked me. Goodness what a small world. In fact he is one of the agents. He's keeping an eye out for us at Orochimaru's compound, on orders from Kakuzu.

"Yes he is." I tell her. Her face brightens.

"When he's around I'd like to meet him." Ten Ten says.

"You've never met him?" I ask her.

"He saved my life when I was a small baby. He looked after me until I was about six months old. He knew my parents. I just... I wanted to actually meet him face to face, when I can remember him, and thank him for what he did." Ten Ten said softly. I can't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"Next time he's here I'll tell you alright?" I ask her. She nods, and leaves my office, thanking me on the way out. Now all I need to stop being bored completely is for Konan to appear, without any paperwork for me to look over. That'd make my night.

xXxXxXx THREE DAYS LATER xXxXxXx

(The Boy's P.O.V)

The group were sneaking up on a compound. It was just the males and Rin. Kushina, Mikoto and Amaru were back at their small camp. Sai and two other males, a boy called Haku and a man named Zabuza Momochi, were with them.

"We learned the weaker points of the compound are the side gates. Tazuna let me know once he figured out that we weren't actually slaves. He hates slavery as much as any of us. Gato, the guy who owns this damn circus, is a real piece of work. He's the King's personal supplier. If he wants a personal show, he orders Gato to select a couple of slaves. Gato brings them to a location and they fight it out. Whoever wins gets the honour of living. The King isn't nice about it." Zabuza stated.

"What about the gladiators?" Sai asked.

"Mostly teenage boys, bought at a young age. They've been trained well, and Tazuna looks after them. But they all have reasons to want freedom. Haku met a boy called Lee, who was separated from his cousin and mother, and wants to find them again." Zabuza said softly.

"Did he mention his cousin's name?" Neji asked. Zabuza and Haku looked at Neji curiously.

"He said his cousin's name was Ten Ten." Haku said softly. Neji nodded. Now he had a reason to fight his hardest. He could help Ten Ten at least in one regard.

The group had managed to sneak into the compound, and had quickly found Tazuna, after killing Gato's personal guards. Tazuna, was with a young woman and child in one room. He held his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"This is my daughter and grandson." Tazuna said softly. The child looked frightened.

"We're not going to hurt you, but you're better off coming with us. Gato will definitely blame you if you're still here, alive and well." Zabuza stated. Tazuna nodded.

"I can ask these men if they're willing to help you in your cause, but I can't guarantee you that any of them will want to." Tazuna said kindly. The rest nodded, and they headed to the holding cells.

Tazuna looked out over the many faces.

"I've known most of you since you were young. I've watched you grow and become great fighters. Now you have a chance to make your own choices. These men are here from a group that plans to end slavery. This group is called Akatsuki. They've freed many other slaves. You can go with them, and help them, or you can leave your own way and make your own destiny." Tazuna called out. A boy with black hair stepped out from the crowd of faces. Neji practically recognised him straight away from the picture in Ten Ten's locket. He may have become taller, stronger and leaner, but he was definitely Ten Ten's cousin Lee.

"I say we help them! We suffered and sweat and bled like animals for masters. Why can't we do it for a cause worth fighting for?" Lee called out. Six other boys joined him.

"We're going with Lee, and Akatsuki." A white haired one stated. Several teenage boys agreed and stepped forwards. Soon enough all those males who were there agreed and the whole group set off.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that evening, Neji sat down next to Lee. He was staring into the flames of the small fire they'd created when they set up camp.

"Zabuza and Haku said that you were looking for your mother and cousin?" Neji asked softly. Lee nodded.

"I never knew what happened to them. I know my mother was bought before Ten Ten. She was still in one of those cages when Tazuna went back to buy more slaves. He told me. But my mother was gone. Ten Ten must've felt so alone. I know I would've if it hadn't been for the others." Lee gestured to six boys who'd been the first to agree to go with him.

"They were part of our caravan before Orochimaru attacked and destroyed our world." Lee added. Neji nodded.

"This cousin of yours, Ten Ten, she has brown hair tied into odangos, and brown eyes?" Neji asked. Lee's eyes widened as he looked at Neji.

"You know my cousin?" He asked softly.

"I was her master. I let her run away so she could be free." Neji said softly.

"Do you know where she is now?" Lee asked. His whole demeanour appeared desperate to find a member of his family.

"She's with Akatsuki. She may even be where we're going." Neji replied. Lee grinned widely. Another man, who looked very much like Lee, came up to them.

"What is this youthful smile for Lee?" The man exclaimed.

"Gai-Sensei! Neji-San knows about my cousin Ten Ten! She's alive! I'll get to see her again!" Lee exclaimed back. Neji couldn't help but allow a small smile to grace his lips at the joy that seemed to emanate from the boy next to him.

xXxXxXx ONE WEEK LATER xXxXxXx

(Ten Ten's P.O.V)

I was training with the other girls, when there was some sort of emergency. We just heard sirens, and Tsunade told us to go back to our rooms. We never argued with Tsunade. So here I am, sat in my room, wondering what's happening. I can hear footsteps and I jump up from my bed when my door opens. There is Neji. I know my eyes have gone wide.

"What are you doing here Neji?" I ask.

"I thought I'd bring you a late birthday present. I know it was your birthday three days ago. Right?" Neji stated. His tone of voice was amused as usual. That was when he moved aside and I saw one of the three faces I'd prayed to see for so long.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Neji's P.O.V)

I could see the look on Ten Ten's face when she saw Lee. She smiled so widely I thought her face might split, and she jumped into her cousin's arms.

"LEE!" She yelled.

"Ten Ten-Chan!" He yelled back. It was a real family reunion. I had to admit I felt pretty good at that moment. I didn't know helping others could feel like that. Of course I wasn't expecting Ten Ten to turn around at that moment and kiss me.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(General P.O.V)

The boys and girls watched through the doorway in awe, as Ten Ten kissed Neji. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his arms around her waist, and both seemed quite lost in what they were doing. Ino, Sakura, Temari and Hinata all grinned at the sight.

"Well she's definitely happy!" Ino exclaimed. The boys were all completely shocked.

"Well, at least we know Neji's not asexual." Kyubi stated. This made Naruto and Sasuke smirk evilly.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru stated, although he had a soft smile on his face, showing he was happy for his friend.

Ten Ten and Neji separated and Ten Ten blushed madly.

"Uh... Thank you Neji. For bringing my cousin back to me." Ten Ten uttered softly.

"You're very welcome." Neji replied back. The two just looked at each other then, with blushes gracing their faces.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all like it. Next chapter... I dunno, it'll work it's self out eventually, before I have to update next week, I always get some form of inspiration. Just hope I don't watch a random gladiator film, like... Gladiator or Spartacus. (blinks) It'll all turn violent if I watch that stuff. LOL! Anywho, please R&R and let me know what you think, and I'll be updating soon.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay here's the fifteenth chapter of The Prince and The Slave. I hope you all enjoy it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Prince And The Slave.

Chapter Fifteen.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(General P.O.V)

Shikamaru and Ino were talking, Sakura greeted Sasuke, Ten Ten had obviously said hello to Neji. Naruto and Hinata were talking when Tsunade came along.

"Gaki! What are you doing here?" Tsunade yelled loudly. Naruto spun around so quickly, his hair looked like a yellow flash, and he stared at Tsunade in what appeared to be shock.

"Baa-Chan? What are you doing here?" Naruto yelled back. He ran over to Tsunade and hugged the woman, chattering away happily, as Tsunade smiled and listened patiently. The girls stared in awe.

"Wow she can be nice?" Ino questioned.

"Naruto is her grandson, so of course she's nice to him." Sasuke stated. The girls just blinked in confusion.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Sasuke/Sakura P.O.V)

That evening, Sasuke decided to approach Sakura. He walked over to the table at which she was eating. She looked exhausted.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Sasuke asked.

"No I don't mind. Although I'm probably lousy company at the moment." Sakura replied kindly. She gave Sasuke a weak smile.

"You look exhausted." Sasuke commented gently.

"It's the training us girls are doing with Tsunade-Shishou. She's tough, and nobody comes out of training bruises free, no matter how good you are. Tsunade works everyone like dogs. You're kinda lucky she doesn't take male students." Sakura replied, trying to hold back laughter.

"I could handle this training." Sasuke stated, glaring at his plate. Sakura grinned.

"No one handles this training Sasuke. It's no cake walk. Tsunade pushes us all to our limits." Sakura replied. Sasuke gave a slight glare but conceded the point.

"I've heard rumours about Tsunade's training. Naruto told me a lot about her." Sasuke stated.

"Well, you'll soon get to see what we're all up to anyway. I'd wager that Pein will teach you boys. After all, you're nobility." Sakura quipped.

Sasuke gave another short glare.

"I don't want to be treated differently because of the fact I was nobility." Sasuke stated angrily.

"That's not the reason. Although it is slightly." Sakura commented.

"You can change things Sasuke. The fact that you have royal blood means you can change so many things if you ever reached the throne. You could make slavery illegal. But I'm sure there's still lots you need to learn." Sakura added. She got up from her seat.

"I'm... I... I'm glad you're here Sasuke. It gives me a chance to get to know you better as a person." Sakura stated quickly. Then she ran off. Sasuke felt confused. A half smile graced his face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Jiraiya/Tsunade P.O.V)

Tsunade sat watching over her students from another table. Jiraiya sat down beside her.

"How could you bring my son and my grandsons into this mess?" Tsunade hissed out.

"They were going to be executed Tsunade. I couldn't leave them to die." Jiraiya replied softly.

"So what I heard is true. The King really is trying to assert more authority." Tsunade said softly. Jiraiya nodded. The two carried on eating in silence for a moment.

"So how have things been since I've been here?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya grinned and the pair started chatting about days gone by.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Itachi's P.O.V)

I was still listening to my father rant. Not only had I apparently allowed my rogue brother to escape capture, he'd also helped Akatsuki to free a bunch of gladiators. I couldn't help but feel a proud smirk, at least in my mind, where my father will never notice. Outside I remained as cold as ice. As I was expected too.

"Itachi do you realise that your brother is a danger to everything I have worked hard to build. Why allow the soldiers to rest before reaching Konoha? Those few hours gave them enough time to run!" Father yelled angrily. I knew Kabuto had been the one to go and tell my father that little piece of information.

"If we hadn't rested and they'd reached Konoha, then they would have been useless father. What's the point of making it in time to stop them, and then losing them because the soldiers are too fatigued?" I asked.

Father just glared at me.

"Your cousin Obito has also joined them. If you include your mother that's three members of our family that have defied me. You will hunt them down, and you will kill Obito and your brother on sight. I will not accept failure Itachi. Do you understand?" Father hissed at me. I nodded. Of course I understood. How could I not? I knew this meant I would be away from the palace for a long while. Not that that bothered me at all. I hated being around my father anyway.

"Prepare to leave in the morning Itachi. I will not tolerate anything less than your best." Father said angrily. I just nodded and left the room. He wouldn't know my best until it was too late. That's a promise.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Akatsuki P.O.V)

Pein looked at the group he'd gathered. The girls were there, along with their new recruits. Tsunade stood in one corner and another female stood in another corner. The rest of the Akatsuki members sat around the room.

"This woman is Anko Mitarashi." Pein stated, gesturing to the other female, who looked rather irritated, dressed in a revealing, short kimono. Ten Ten looked up at the mention of the name.

"She's been undercover in the land of waves brothel as a Geisha, for the last month. The reason for this is because we want to shut the place down. Underage girls are being sold to older men for sex. It's an establishment that goes against everything we all stand for here. I've been forming a plan for a while. The only flaw is that I now need to send someone else in with Anko for the plan to work. I can't just ask anyone to do this. It has to be a young girl, like the others there. Someone who won't stick out." Pein said softly.

"We need someone who can survive until the night time. Hide themselves away and keep themselves safe." Pein added. That was when Sakura stepped forward.

"I can do that." She said softly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay that's the end of this chapter. The next one will be longer. I hope you all enjoyed it, even though it was relatively short. Please R&R and I'll be updating soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay the next chapter of The Prince And The Slave. I hope you all like it. Big thanks to all of you that reviewed and added me to nyour alerts and faves lists.

Also I'd like to apologise to everyone for taking so long to update. I've been preparing to go to University, and while I'm proud of myself for getting an unconditional place to the University of Greenwich, I had to go to all sorts of meetings to sort out my financial life while I'm here. That and it's been a hell of a time actually settling in and just getting the right stuff. This hasn't left me much time to sit around and write, as much as I love it. So once again, I apologise for making everyone wait. Thanks for your patience.

Apart from that, on with the story.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Prince And The Slave.

Chapter Sixteen.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(General P.O.V)

The whole group stared at Sakura.

"What?" Pein asked softly.

"I said I can do that. I'll be able to hide myself pretty well. If Anko-San knows how things work in there I'm sure she'll be able to give me a few pointers when we're on our way. I can carry out any spy mission that's required of me." Sakura replied, as she gazed at her brother, her face was completely calm and serious.

"Sakura is right. She's caught on very quickly, and at any point, whoever goes in will be in some degree of danger. As long as she keeps out of sight she'll be fine." Tsunade stated. Sasuke stared at Sakura, who still kept her own gaze locked on her brother. Pein sighed, he looked resigned to his fate, as though he were about to face the gallows.

"Alright, but Sakura, you'd better follow this plan to the letter." Pein stated seriously. Sakura nodded her understanding.

"When Anko and Sakura get to the brothel, Sakura will need to keep her face hidden. Anko, you'll tell them she's awfully scarred, and your sister, hide her in your own room. Tell them whatever you like, that she's your sister or cousin, something believable." Pein said softly. Anko nodded.

"We'll need some volunteers to go about a day after Sakura and Anko leave. These volunteers will be fighters not spies. When Anko or Sakura sneak out to give the signal, those volunteers will be going up against a large bunch of men, who will do anything to keep the brothel secure. After all, the madam who runs the place allows extra payment in kind. They can take whatever woman they want when they want. They're going to want to keep their lives cushy." Pein stated.

Ten Ten looked at Lee, Temujin and Kimmimaru.

"We'll volunteer to go." The three teens stated.

"I volunteer." Kakashi stated.

"Me too." Rin and Obito stated at the same time.

"I'll go." The group turned to look at Sasuke.

"How can I learn anything about slavery if I don't see how all slaves are treated?" Sasuke asked Pein, more as an answer as to why he'd want to go. Neji stared at Sasuke, knowing that Sasuke wanted to go because he wanted to protect Sakura in some small way and volunteered to go. Naruto and Kyubi also volunteered to go. Shikamaru sighed.

"This is troublesome. Fine I'll go too." Shikamaru stated lazily.

"Well we'll discuss this plan in detail before Sakura and Anko leave." Pein stated. He didn't like the idea of sending Sakura into this situation any more than any brother would. But he had to give her a chance to prove herself that was what he was doing now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Anko sat outside the base, waiting for her oldest friend. Ibiki appeared from the shadows suddenly, his eyes widened very slightly when he saw Anko.

"What are you doing here Anko? Haven't you got a mission?" Ibiki growled out gently.

"Of course. I'm here for a debriefing. My mission is almost over." Anko replied kindly. The pair sat down on a rock.

"So how was Idate when you last saw him?" Ibiki asked.

"He's fine Ibiki. He's making good use of his talents, trying to put sellers off of slaves. He's got an interesting way of doing it too." Anko said, making Ibiki snicker. They heard a noise and turned to see a brunette girl looking at them. Ibiki blinked as he looked at the girl carefully.

"She's one of ours Ibiki. A former slave." Anko stated, to put her friend's mind at ease. The brunette stepped forward, looking a little nervous.

"You're Anko Mitarashi?" The girl asked softly.

"Yeah that's right kid." Anko replied.

"And you're Ibiki Morino?" The girl asked Ibiki.

"Yes, how do you know those names?" Ibiki replied.

"I'm Ten Ten. When I was a baby, you saved me from my parent's burning home, and took me to my aunt and uncle." Ten Ten said gently.

"I thought you looked familiar. You look just like your mother." Ibiki stated. Ten Ten smiled brightly.

"I always wanted to meet you so I could thank you for what you did for me. So I guess... thanks." Ten Ten said softly, a light blush of embarrassment sprinkled across the bridge of her nose and her cheeks.

"That's alright kid." Ibiki replied kindly. His voice was still gruff, but the edge had gone from it.

"Did you know my parents well?" Ten Ten asked.

"I knew them well enough." Ibiki stated.

"Do you think... when there's more time... that you could tell me a bit about them?" Ten Ten asked.

"I'm surprised your aunt and uncle didn't tell you." Ibiki responded.

"My Uncle was killed when I was ten. My Aunt, my cousin and I were taken as slaves. She never got the chance to tell me anything. I don't even know if she's alive now. Although I hope so." Ten Ten replied. Ibiki nodded sadly.

"As soon as my mission is over we'll have a nice long chat kid. I have to admit it's nice to know that you survived. These scars weren't for nothing." Ibiki stated, gesturing at the various scars on his face. Ten Ten nodded and wandered off, leaving Anko and Ibiki to themselves.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I'd just finished packing necessary things for my journey when I heard someone knock on my door. I opened it to see Sasuke.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" I heard myself ask without thinking.

"Why did you volunteer for this mission? If it goes wrong it'll be bad for you." Sasuke asked me.

"Because I want to prove, not just to my brother, but to myself, that I'm not the weak little girl who was captured and sold like an animal into slavery. I've been training to make sure I can make a difference. What's the point if I never volunteer for a mission?" I replied. I pulled the pack on to my back.

"Well don't get yourself killed Sakura. Remember you said you wanted to know me better. It applies the other way round too." Sasuke told me. I could see he was serious by the look in his eyes. I nodded.

"I'll be careful. I promise." I heard myself reply. I saw him bite the inside of his cheek, as he pulled something out of his pocket. He pressed something hard and smooth into my hands.

"It's for good luck. Just... just keep hold of it." Sasuke said softly. He left the room, and I looked at the object in my hands. It was a weird polished black stone with red, circular patterns on it, attached to a piece of strong, black cord. I couldn't help smiling at the gesture. At least I know he cares. I put the little stone round my neck and set out. I hoped this mission went well. I hated to think of what could happen to me if it didn't.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay everyone. That's the end of this chapter. I hope ya all liked it. I know it's a bit short but there will be more action next chapter. Please R&R and tell me what ya think and I'll be updating as soon as possible.


	17. Chapter 17

Okay all. I'm back with the next chapter of The Prince and The Slave. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, added me to your faves, or alerts, ETC. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Prince and The Slave.

Chapter Seventeen.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I looked at Anko as we made our way to Wave Country. I felt terrified. The closer we got the more fear I felt. I remember reaching up and twisting the stone around my neck nervously. I looked at Anko, my face covered with a hood, and wondered if she had suffered fear on this mission.

"Anko?" I questioned.

"Yeah kid?" Anko replied.

"Did you feel fear the first time you set out on a mission like this?" I asked.

"Yeah. I know you're scared too Sakura. You wouldn't be human if you didn't feel something. This kind of mission makes a girl nervous. No one feels calm on their first mission. Just remember that I'm here to make sure you're okay. If we follow the plan, we should both escape this alive, along with a large bunch of slaves in tow. Slaves who deserve freedom." Anko said to me. She sounded reassuring. I prayed that everything would be alright.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

I stared out of my window. I know I was just hoping that Sakura would be alright. I couldn't help but admire her bravery. Even when she couldn't fight she was still brave. But going to a brothel, hoping that nothing went wrong, didn't sound like a good mission for Sakura. It didn't feel right at all. I heard a knock at my door. Before I could say 'come in' my Mother had entered the room. She looked thoughtful.

"Sasuke are you alright?" She asked me.

"I'm fine Mother." I replied.

"I know you're worried about Sakura. The others are worried too. The girls are frightened that the mission will go wrong. I think that the best thing to do is to just have faith in her. I'm going to do my best. You do the same Sasuke." Mother told me seriously. I couldn't help but feel as though my Mother had said the right thing to help me. As she always does.

"Thanks Mother. I think you're right. If we don't believe in her, then what's the point of all of this?" I replied. I knew that Sakura seemed like a courageous person. She had to have that courage for a reason. Besides, I'd be in the town tomorrow. I didn't need to fear too much. Also I knew that Anko was with her. Pein seemed to trust her. We'd all come to Pein for protection. So we had to have faith in his judgement. I just prayed everything would be fine, as my Mother sat beside me, and after that I stared out of the window. The pair of us in silence.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(General P.O.V)

Sakura and Anko made it into Wave Country and to the legendary brothel in good time. One of the guards grabbed hold of Sakura's wrists.

"Who's this?" The guard said. A smirk on his leering face.

"My cousin. She's severely disfigured, so she keeps her face covered. She's staying in my room with me for a couple of days and then she's leaving to meet her brother in one of the little towns. She's no one you need to worry about." Anko stated. The guard dropped her wrist.

"You'd bring an ugly girl here? The Mistress won't be happy." The nameless guard told Anko.

"She's not here to work." Anko replied. She led Sakura inside.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Sakura's P.O.V)

What I saw when I walked in, scared me, as I saw girls standing in a corner. They wore hardly anything but rags. One girl had violet eyes and her hair looked to be white blond. There was a girl with long red hair that I didn't know, but those two girls huddled together. I recognised some of the girls. They had been girls from my village. One red-haired, crimson-eyed girl, Karin, had worked in her family's bakery. There was a smaller girl, I heard called Moegi, she was only twelve. Her carrot coloured hair was loose. There was a dark-haired woman that I knew as Yukie. She was older than me, but not by much. I felt like I was in the pits of hell, as I saw the looks on the faces, of these girls I had known. They looked tortured. Like they couldn't recall who they were anymore. I thanked God for sending me to Sasuke. I could so easily have ended up in a place like this. As Anko led me away, up the stairs, I wondered if I could stand this mission. Not just physically, but mentally as well. I also knew I had to make some sort of contact with those girls that I knew. Maybe I could give them hope again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(General P.O.V)

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Kyubi, Kakashi, Rin, Obito, Lee, Kidomaru, Temujin, Sakon, Ukon and Jirobou, set out with Pein, Konan and Deidara the next day. All hoping the mission would succeed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(The Brothel)

Sakura peeked out of the bedroom every so often. She hoped to catch one of the girls going past. Finally, she saw Karin, walking in the direction to go down the stairs. Sakura grabbed hold of her and pulled her into the room. She covered her mouth, to make sure that Karin didn't scream. Karin looked at Sakura fearfully.

"Who are you?" Karin asked softly. Sakura removed her hood. Karin's eyes went wide.

"Sakura?" Karin whispered out.

"Sssh Karin. My friend and I are here to set you free. We need you to act as you always do until tonight. Which one of you is supposed to lock the door?" Sakura asked gently.

"She makes Moegi lock the door. Men like her, she gets customers well into the early hours. The key is on a hook near the door. At a certain time, the mistress locks the door, and Moegi, or whoever is letting out the last client for the evening, usually locks the door after they leave." Karin replied.

"Well, someone needs to unlock the door after your mistress locks it. Then my people will come in once we give them the signal. Are any of you allowed to go to the market?" Sakura asked softly.

"Yes. Shion. She's a shy girl. She walks in chains. She couldn't escape the village. The mistress sends her to the market. In fact she'll be going soon." Karin replied. Sakura nodded, and quickly scribbled out a message.

"She needs to look for the inn, Mizukairai. She needs to ask for Ameko." Sakura stated, remembering what Pein had told her before she left. She handed the message to Karin.

"We'll get it there. The mistress doesn't even have Shion followed. She knows that Shion can't run away. Not while she has her ankles shackled together." Karin said sadly. Karin looked down at her own shackled ankles.

"It'll be over soon Karin. Then we'll go to a place where you can learn to fight for yourself. Or where you can just be free. You'll be able to choose for yourself." Sakura whispered.

"I just want to have hope again." Karin whispered. She tucked the message under her shirt and left the room.

"_I hope this works."_ Sakura thought.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Karin snuck down the stairs. She saw Shion putting a ragged, grey shawl around her shoulders, and holding a ratty basket. The mistress was yelling at her, making sure that Shion knew what to get. Then the fat old woman left. Shion made to open the door.

"Wait a second Shion." Karin whispered. The white-blond girl stared at Karin fearfully. Karin crept over to her as silently as she could.

"We'll be free if you can do one thing Shion." Karin stated. Shion got a determined look on her face and smiled.

"Whatever it is I'll do it." Shion stated.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay that's the end of this chapter people. I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R and let me know what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

Okay here's the next chapter of The Prince and The Slave. I hope you like it. Thanks to all my reviewers. Also thanks to everyone who added me to their faves and author alerts.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Prince and The Slave.

Chapter Eighteen.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(General P.O.V)

The group of rebels were waiting in the room that Pein and Konan had taken, under the name Ameko. They heard a knock at the door and Konan shushed the group as she opened the door. She looked at a small, pale-blond girl with violet eyes.

"Are you Ameko?" She asked softly. Konan nodded.

"You are?" Konan asked.

"My name is Shion, I was sent by Sakura." Shion replied softly. Temujin ran to the door immediately. Konan glared at the boy, but he paid no heed as he pulled the girl inside. Lee, Jirobou, Sakon, Ukon and Kidomaru grinned as they recognised the girl. Temujin hugged his younger sister tightly.

"Shion It's been so long. Are you with Tayuya still?" Temujin asked. Shion nodded. Her eyes filled with tears.

"It's been so awful. But when Karin, another girl at the brothel, told me her friend from her old village was there, and to bring a message to her friends. That we were going to be free. I couldn't help but be willing to bring the message." Shion sobbed out.

Temujin stared at his little sister sadly.

"You and Tayuya were taken to a brothel?" Temujin asked sadly.

"You don't hate me do you brother? I know I'm dirty. I know I should have fought more. I'm not strong like you are though. Tayuya and I were beaten so often, just to make sure we didn't run away. I'm chained even now. I could never leave the village with shackles around my ankles. I'm sorry Temujin." Shion sobbed. She threw her arms around her brother and hugged tightly.

Temujin hugged her back.

"You don't need to be sorry. You and Tayuya and the other girls didn't do anything wrong. This wasn't your fault. It was the fault of the evil woman who bought you all. She's to blame not you. You're alive. That's all I care about sister." Temujin said kindly. Shion still sobbed as she listened to her brother's words. The group didn't say a word as brother and sister bonded again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That evening, Karin unlocked the door after their mistress went to sleep. Sakura and Anko had both changed outfits. Anko no longer looked like the employee of a brothel, and both females wore black pants and grey shirts. Sakura had her hair tied back as did Anko. Both concealed weapons in their boots.

Not too soon after midnight, the front door opened softly. Sakura took note of the hand that pushed open the door. Pale, smooth skin and a ring Sakura recognised straight away. Sauske's face came in to view next. He gave a soft smile and walked in, followed by Pein, Deidara and Konan.

"The others are dealing with the guards quietly and efficiently." Pein stated.

"Where are the other guards un?" Deidara asked. "There are two outside the mistress' door at all times. There's one at the back entrance. There are a few around. They patrol the house. In fact one should be along any minute." Anko stated.

Pein nodded and made some hand gestures. Konan, Deidara and Sasuke took up hidden positions. Sasuke hid behind a large grandfather clock, Konan hid behind a doorway and Deidara crouched near the stairs. Pein went and crouched at the other side of the stairs.

At that moment, a pair of guards came strolling down the stairs. They spotted Sakura and Anko. Of course they didn't recognise Sakura.

"Hey who are you? And what are you doing here?" One of the guards growled at Sakura menacingly. Sakura bit her lip and made her eyes look tearful.

"I'm sorry sir. I was looking for my owner and I got lost. He'll be most angry with me. Please don't lock me up. I'll get such a beating." Sakura begged. Her voice sounded sad. One of the guards walked up to her, and touched her hair, twirling the end of the ponytail in his fingers.

"I can do you a favour if you do me one cutie." The guard offered. His smile, more of a leer. Pein glared angrily as well as Sasuke. Both were on the verge of murder when Sakura spoke again.

"Of course sir. What did you have in mind?" Sakura asked innocently. Her whole appearance betrayed innocence.

"Well let's go in to that room there and discuss it." The guard said. His voice was syrupy and nauseating. Sakura nodded, almost in the way a child would, and followed the guard into the room.

Within seconds of the door closing, Deidara had jumped out from his hiding place. Before the other guard could utter a sound, Deidara had grabbed him from behind and broken his neck. Pein and Sasuke ran over to the room, but before they could open the door, they heard a thud. They opened the door to see the other guard on the floor. Sakura looked pale, as she held a bloody knife in her grasp. She looked at her brother pleadingly.

"You did the right thing Sakura. He wouldn't have shown you any better treatment." Pein said kindly. Sakura nodded. She took in a deep breath and exhaled. Then she walked out of the room, past her brother, and into the house. The plan to free the brothel slaves had begun.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Thirty Minutes Later)

The group had finished off most of the guards. Of course there were the two guards that guarded the Madam of the brothel. Pein knew that they needed the keys for the shackles. The slave girls wouldn't get very far with their ankles shackled so closely. He noted that the girls could barely walk at a snail's pace, shackled as they were.

Sakura looked at Karin.

"Where does she keep the keys for the shackles?" Sakura asked. It wasn't Karin that replied.

"I've only ever seen the keys for the shackles once." Yukie said softly.

"She keeps them in a locked chest. The key for it is always around her neck." Yukie added.

"Then we'll have to wake the madam up and take the keys by force." Konan stated.

Konan and Anko made their way up the stairs. Before long, they heard the thuds of the guards outside the madam's bedroom, as they fell to the floor. The rest of the group made their way up the stairs. The slaves stayed downstairs.

"I think it's best if Anko and I deal with the Madam." Konan stated. Pein nodded. He didn't like to beat women. Even detestable ones like brothel Madams. Konan and Anko went into the room and the group waited silently.

They heard yelps and muffled yells come from the room. It didn't take long for Anko to come out with the locked chest. It was open. Konan had the fat, brothel Madam, held securely, to make sure she didn't escape. After all, if she ran and informed the Wave Militia that people were breaking her slaves free, they would have extra trouble. Pein was sure they could handle it, but they also wanted to get rid of the slave market, and to kill General Orochimaru. They wouldn't have much luck if the King closed ranks.

Konan dragged the fat woman down the stairs. They heard the opening of a large, heavy door and the yell of the Madam as Konan obviously threw her into a room. They heard the creaking of a key turning in a lock, and then Konan came back. In this time they'd made their way down the stairs.

"What did you do with the Madam?" Pein asked.

"I threw her in the cellar and locked the door. Someone will come and let her out eventually, and there's most likely food in there. She'll live. Mores the pity." Konan stated coldly. Pein nodded, happy with the situation. After all, the woman wouldn't be able to escape the cellar, and they'd be long gone by the time she was released.

"We need to unlock your shackles. How many girls are actually here?" Pein asked. "There are as many girls as there are rooms." Tayuya said gently. She'd finally been reunited with her own brother. Well, Kimmimaru wasn't her brother by blood, but he was in every other respect.

"We need to get them all here and unlock their shackles. Once we do that, they have the choice to come with us, or go out on their own." Pein replied. The task of unlocking the girl's shackles would be hard, but Pein had felt that they'd gained a great victory today. He also knew Sakura was capable of taking care of herself. That was a blessing in its self.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(The Next Day)

The girls had all decided to go with Akatsuki. They knew they wouldn't survive on their own. They would never have such a choice until King Fugaku was dead. Slavery still existed and the King distributed rights to go and capture escaped slaves as he saw fit. The group travelled in the cover of night and slept during the day for a few hours. The freedom of these slaves had been assured but there were still so many more.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all. That was the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it was a bit odd but I was in a hurry. I've got to read a book before Tuesday so I wanted to update quickly. Please R&R and let me know what you thought people. Thanks for your time. I'll update as soon as possible.


	19. Chapter 19

Okay, chapter nineteen of The Prince and The Slave. I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry it's taken me forever to update. I've been horribly busy with University work. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and added me to their faves and alerts lists. Love you all and to all of you who celebrate it...

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Yes I know it's late but unfortunately I spend most of my life being late for things. I hope you all enjoy this chappie. Oh and to Uchiha-Kiara, I promised to try and make this chappie non-depressing, so I will do my best.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Prince and The Slave.

Chapter Nineteen.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I couldn't help but feel guilty. I mean, I've just taken someone's life. He might have been scum and he would've done worse to me. I still can't help feeling guilty about it. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at my brother.

"Sakura, you're a human being, I know you feel guilty about that guard. You wouldn't be human if you didn't feel anything. Everyone feels that way the first time they kill someone. But it was necessary. You did what you had to do. Not just for yourself, but for all these girls that are free now." Pein told me. I nodded.

"Will this guilt go away?" I asked him. Pein looked at me curiously.

"I don't know if it'll ever go away completely. I haven't forgotten the first man I killed. But it does fade in magnitude. That is something I can guarantee." Pein replied. Then he walked over to Konan and I was alone with my thoughts again. I had to admit that my brother was at least honest with me. That made me feel a little better. Somehow, I wondered if this kind of guilt could dim.

"Sakura?" I looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" I questioned back. We were still walking. I looked up at the sky to see all the stars glinting over our heads.

"Are you alright?" He asked me. I couldn't help but look at him, feeling more than a little bit confused. "I know what it's like to kill someone and feel guilty for it." Sasuke added, as if to give me an answer.

"Do you still feel guilty?" I asked. Sasuke bit his lip.

"The first time I had to kill someone, it was an escaped slave. A boy who was fourteen years old. I was the same age. My father insisted I be the one to do it. He was tied up and defenceless. My father said that I had to. I never forgave myself for it Sakura. It was different for me. You were defending yourself. You're right to defend yourself. If my father ever got a hold of you, you wouldn't be able to do a thing unless you could kill him." Sasuke told me. I felt sick. How could a man do that to his son? Make his son kill a defenceless boy? I don't think I could ever forgive someone like Fugaku Uchiha. I understood now why Sasuke had seemed so cold to me when I first met him. With a father like our King, how could he act in any other way without drawing attention to himself?

"Was he like that with your brother too?" I asked. Sasuke looked at me for a few moments, and nodded.

"He was like that with both of us. I hoped that he would ease up on us with time, but he never did. As I got older he got harsher. I used to wonder what I did wrong. I know now that it's him that's wrong. Seeing all of this... the suffering and pain of the slaves... it makes me want to change things. I hope that we can overthrow my father, and I can change the laws of slavery. Then all of these people will be truly free. They'll be able to do as they wish. That's something worthy to fight for." Sasuke stated. I couldn't help but grin at him.

"You're really learning something out of all of this." I said. He nodded and grinned back.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(General P.O.V)

Once the group arrived back at the Akatsuki base, Pein took note that Ibiki was waiting for him.

"What's going on Ibiki?" Pein called out.

"Things have changed in Orochimaru's household. The rest I'll tell you about once these girls are settled in the base." Ibiki stated. Pein nodded and led the group into the base.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A few hours later, after Pein had given the girls a choice to learn to fight for themselves, Pein went to his office and sat in his own chair. Ibiki was waiting for him.

"What's happened?" Pein asked.

"Orochimaru is looking for a new slave to toy with. He's gotten bored of his latest bed-warmer. It might be a way to kill him quickly. The trouble is that he prefers his girls to be rather young. He's given me the task of finding him a new girl. He's had the last one for over six years." Ibiki said softly.

"You realise that if you don't bring him another girl he'll suspect you." Pein stated.

"I know. My plan was to bring him one of the girls here. One willing to kill him. I don't know if either of us could ask that of one of these girls." Ibiki stated.

"I'll do it." The pair turned to see Ten Ten standing there. "I'm willing to kill him. He murdered my Aunt and Uncle. He took my best friend from me and kept her as a slave. I don't even know if she's alive or not. It needs to be one of us. Me, Ino, Hinata or Sakura. Sakura just went on a mission, and she's already had to kill someone. Hinata is too gentle to kill someone. Ino... it would bring back bad memories for her. I have a reason to kill him. I'll do whatever I have to do to finish him off." Ten Ten stated boldly. Pein and Ibiki looked at the girl carefully. "I want to ask one thing Ibiki." Ten Ten added.

"Yes?" Ibiki questioned.

"This _bed-warmer_ of Orochimaru's? What's her name?" Ten Ten asked.

"Her name is Guren. How long Orochimaru will keep her around once there's someone new to replace her is anyone's guess." Ibiki stated.

"I won't be anyone's bed-warmer. I'll kill him the first night that I'm taken to his bedroom. That's something you need to be prepared for Ibiki. I'm sure I can pull that off as long as I know what's going to happen. That's where you'd need to inform me." Ten Ten stated.

"We'll have to devise some hand signals or code. We've got a week before we need to travel back. In that time we'll make a plan and learn how to communicate. This will have to be played very carefully." Ibiki stated. Ten Ten nodded her understanding.

"I'm prepared." Ten Ten quipped sternly.

"I'm going to need to change my appearance. He was the man that captured me as a child and sold me to the slave market. Maybe I should change my hair colour." Ten Ten stated. Pein nodded and the trio carried on making plans.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that evening, whilst everyone was eating, Neji looked around anxiously for Ten Ten.

"Has anyone seen her since we got back?" Neji asked. The others shook their heads. That was when Konan walked into the room with a girl who had jet black hair. She walked over to them, dressed in a grey sack dress and bare feet. Her hair fell down her back like a raven waterfall as she sat next to Sakura. That was when Neji noticed her eyes. They were the exact shade of chocolate brown as Ten Ten's.

"Ten Ten what the hell did you do to yourself?" Neji stated.

"I'm going on a mission in a week. I figured that if none of you could recognise me straight away Orochimaru definitely won't." Ten Ten stated. Neji stood up and glared angrily.

"Orochimaru?" He hissed out angrily.

"Yeah. Ibiki and I are going to infiltrate his house. I used henna to colour my hair black. Konan really did well turning my hair a different colour. I'm so glad that it'll wash out after a month or two." Ten Ten stated chirpily.

"You're not going." Neji hissed.

"Says who?" Ten Ten hissed back.

"Says me! There is no way I'm going to let you throw yourself into the snakes den! He's a pervert and a predator! He takes young girls and destroys them Ten Ten! You can't go to his home!" Neji yelled. Ten Ten stood up and faced Neji with an icy look.

"Just in case you forgot Neji I'm not your property anymore. We're equals. That means that I have the right to make my own decisions. You can't tell me what to do and what missions to take Neji Hyuga." Ten Ten stated coldly. Neji's hands were shaking with anger and Ten Ten's glare could've murdered him if you could kill people with a look. Ten Ten turned on her heel, knocking over the chair she'd been sitting on, and strode out of the hall leaving her friends, and Neji in silence.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Ten Ten's P.O.V)

Who does he think he is? How dare he tell me what I can and can't do! I'll do what I want! I'm not being ordered around by anyone! I wanted to scream all of this out, but I refused. I was sat in my room trying not to throw things at the wall when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see Hinata standing there looking at me timidly.

"What's wrong Hinata?" I asked her.

"Can I come in Ten Ten-Chan?" Hinata asked. I moved aside and let her come in. She sat down on one end of my bed. "I thought I should let you know that it's not because Neji views you as inferior that he doesn't want you to go Ten Ten." Hinata told me bluntly. I couldn't help but wonder what gave her that idea. "It's because he cares about you Ten Ten. He doesn't want you to get hurt. He knows that Orochimaru would do terrible things to you. Especially if you're not prepared. He wants to keep you safe, not stop you from being your own person." Hinata added.

"What makes you think all this Hinata?" I asked.

"Because Neji is my cousin. I know him better than most people. You should know him better too." Hinata replied. She then stood up to leave. "Go and talk to him Ten Ten. He didn't want to hurt your feelings. He just wanted to protect you." Hinata added before she left. I can't help thinking that I know she's right. I know Neji cares about what happens to me. I know that's why he's acting like this. I just wish he'd understand that I'm capable of protecting myself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay everyone. That's the end of chapter nineteen. I hope you all enjoyed it. I tried not to make it too depressing. I hope that I managed it. Although I must warn there will be some rather depressing topics coming up. Anyways, please R&R and let me know what you all think.


	20. Chapter 20

Okay here's the twentieth chapter of The Prince and The Slave. I hope you all enjoy it and such. Anywho, Thanks to all of you who reviewed and added me to your faves or alert lists. It's much appreciated.

Also to all of you brilliant readers

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Prince and The Slave.

Chapter Twenty.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Neji's P.O.V)

I was shaking with anger. I don't ever recall a time when I was angry with Ten Ten. At least not really angry. I don't know why she can't understand the danger she's putting herself in. Orochimaru is notorious for picking young girls and raping them when he feels like it. Or boys. Orochimaru doesn't care what sex they are so long as he finds them pretty and can make them scream in pain. I've heard enough and know enough to know that Ten Ten would be in serious danger. But will she listen to me? No of course she won't. I can't believe she thinks that I think of her as inferior. I wanted to let my rage have free reign. Of course I didn't. A Hyuga is bought up to keep everything bottled up within them.

There was a knock on my door then. I went to answer it and looked at Ten Ten curiously.

"I thought you were angry with me Ten Ten?" I asked her. I know my voice sounded cold.

"I am angry with you, but I know that you're not trying to exert authority over me at least." Ten Ten replied. I hated seeing her hair black. It didn't feel right.

"Neji, I've always respected you. I've always seen you as a sort of friend. When I was a slave we couldn't be friends. But I'm not a slave anymore." Ten Ten said softly. I gulped. I almost thought she'd kill me at that moment. Her face seemed so calm, it was the first time I can recall that I couldn't tell what Ten Ten was thinking.

"I'm not angry at you, not really, but I'm not just a little slave girl anymore. By the way, next time you decide to read my diary, don't do it in the desert. There was sand in between all the pages." Ten Ten said. I couldn't help but laugh and she laughed too.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Ten Ten. But I don't want you to get hurt." Neji said softly. Ten Ten nodded and looked at me, dead in the eyes.

"I know that Neji. I know you don't want me to get hurt. But I have to do this. This man murdered my Uncle. He destroyed my childhood and separated what family I had left. He took my best friend and raped her. I know what happened that night he took her away from me. At least I realised later on. But it still hurts. I knew he'd hurt her in some way but it took me a while to realise how. Neji it may seem like I want revenge. But what I want is justice for all the people he's hurt. If it means I kill him then I'll be glad to do it. Then he won't be able to do anything to hurt another living being ever again." Ten Ten told me. I could see tears in her eyes that she wouldn't let fall.

"Then I'll go with you and Ibiki." I told her.

"I don't know if that'll work. I don't know how the rest of his plan is working. At the moment it's just me and him travelling to Orochimaru's home." Ten Ten said.

"I know you have to do this." I said, because I did know. If I were in her position, I'd probably do the same thing. "I just want you to be careful and to come back safely." I added. Ten Ten smiled at me with her usual large grin.

"I will Neji. You know you can trust me on that." Ten Ten said softly. I couldn't help but hug her then. I prayed as I hugged her tightly, and she hugged me back, that she'd come back the same person. That she wouldn't just go and change completely. That was my prayer and even after Ten Ten left I was still saying the same prayer inside my head.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(General P.O.V)

Ibiki and Ten Ten left the base a week later. About five men would be sent to follow after them in two days time. It was enough time for Ten Ten and Ibiki to set their plan in motion. Neji had volunteered to be one of the five men. Pein had agreed to it. Kakashi, Rin and Obito had also volunteered. Ino asked to be the fifth of the group. Pein still wasn't sure about that. However Ten Ten and Ibiki hadn't had time to find out the resolution of the debate. They had a journey to make.

"Remember Orochimaru will try to make you like him. He likes to break the trust of those he keeps for those _purposes_ Ten Ten. He likes to see something innocent and destroy it. I think he makes a hobby out of it." Ibiki told Ten Ten as they walked along. Ten Ten was wearing grey cloth shoes and the grey peasant dress. Her hair was still black and hung down her back. It looked unkempt and greasy. In fact Ten Ten looked as though she'd spent more than a few nights living in a dirty cell. Ibiki had told Ten Ten that she wasn't to bathe until they got to Orochimaru's home. Bathing was something slaves didn't get the privilege to do when in a cage in the slave market. Ten Ten had grimaced at the very idea. She also knew she had to look like a slave. Even if it wasn't Orochimaru who first saw her, someone would. She knew she had to look the part of a slave. "Also act shy. You need to act as though you're not sure what you should or shouldn't be doing. Don't forget subservient either Ten Ten." Ibiki added. Ten Ten nodded.

"Ibiki how long do you think it'll be before Orochimaru..." Ten Ten trailed off. She felt sick at the very idea.

"Before he wishes for you to be sent to his bedroom? Not long. That's why I said that our back up should follow two days after us. We'll be there for two days before they will. If we're lucky they'll get a day to rest. Apart from that I doubt there will be more time. Just remember everything I've told you. It could be vital." Ibiki replied. Ten Ten nodded and the pair carried on to Otogakure, the city of Orochimaru's home.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Ten Ten and Ibiki arrived at Oto there were many things going on all around them. There were three brothels on the first street alone, leading Ten Ten to understand that this city was a city of debauchery and existed to serve the carnal pleasures of lords from many other cities and kingdoms.

"Stay close Ten Ten." Ibiki whispered. Ten Ten nodded.

"I should use a different name here." Ten Ten whispered. Ibiki nodded.

"How about Fei Lee?" Ibiki asked kindly.

"I like it." Ten Ten replied softly.

"It was your mother's name kiddo." Ibiki said kindly. Ten Ten smiled widely, and then stopped herself. She knew how she was meant to act as a slave.

They arrived at a great mansion after they'd made it through the main part of the city. The mansion was opulent yet frightening at the same time. Ten Ten bit the inside of her cheek as she tried to keep from being too frightened of the place. Ibiki led her around to the back of the mansion, where a small building was set up for the slaves. That was when Ten Ten saw him, Orochimaru, standing there beating one of his slaves. The young boy had his hands tied above his head, and he was facing the pole. Ten Ten was horrified as she saw a large whip bought down on his shirtless back. She could see welts and wounds all over the boy's back. Some were old, scars, barely healing. Others were fresh and scarlet and bleeding heavily. She looked at Orochimaru again and saw him staring at them. She couldn't help but feel the fear attack her as old memories haunted her.

"Well Ibiki, what have you bought back for me?" Orochimaru said. His voice was like a snakes, soft and velvety, but ready to strike any second.

"This is Fei Lee. I hope she pleases you, Lord Orochimaru." Ibiki replied. Ten Ten noted that Orochimaru seemed to be looking her up and down.

"I'm sure she will. Guren! Come and take my new pet to be bathed!" Orochimaru yelled. Ten Ten saw a female step forward. She saw the dark hair, still tied in a spiky ponytail, and the same face. Guren hadn't aged much. However, when Ten Ten looked into her eyes, she knew that Guren had suffered. She could see all the hurt and trauma reflected in her eyes.

"Come on." Guren said softly, even as her voice was dull and lifeless. Ten Ten followed, and as she watched Guren's slow movements, she hoped that freedom would bring back the girl she had known before slavery had changed her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay people this is the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and such. Please R&R and let me know what you think. Next chapter, I must inform you, will be morbid as hell. So see you next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

Okay all here's the next chapter of The Prince and The Slave. I hope you all like it. I warn that there will be themes that may disturb greatly. Apart from that let's get on with the chapter.

Also a great big thank you to everyone who added me to their faves and alert lists. I really appreciate it. Also thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Prince and The Slave.

Chapter Twenty-One.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Ten Ten's P.O.V)

I followed as Guren led me around the house. She led me through the kitchen. A large woman looked at us both venomously.

"Who's this Guren?" The woman asked.

"Her name is Fei Lee. She's Lord Orochimaru's new slave." Guren replied. I felt awful when I noticed her voice was empty of any emotion. The woman laughed.

"Well good luck Fei Lee. Most girls start out in the master's bedroom and end up in the bowels of his kitchen when he's bored of them." The woman stated. I wasn't quite sure how to answer that. I wanted to hit the miserable sow as hard as possible, but decided to act as though I didn't understand what was happening instead. After all, hitting the woman would ruin Ibiki's carefully thought out plan. He needed me to act innocent.

"Be quiet! Can't you see she's just a child?" Guren hissed. The woman gave Guren a filthy look.

"So? You'll be down here scrubbing like the scrubber you are soon." The woman stated and walked off laughing. That made me want to hit the woman even more.

"It's alright Fei Lee. She's always worked in the kitchens. She'd like the opportunity to have been in the Master's bed. Unlike most of the girls who were bought here for his pleasure." Guren told me. Her voice was soft and gentle. We came to a door at the back of the kitchen and Guren opened it. I followed her out and saw a bath house opposite us.

"That's where all the servants go to bathe. The Master has his own private bathing room." Guren stated.

"Go ahead and I'll go and find you some clothes." Guren added. I nodded feeling like Guren had changed far too much. She never would've allowed any woman to call her a scrubber before.

I walked into the bath house, feeling very self conscious. No one was around but I still felt like there were eyes on me. I looked around to see where I needed to go and a hand landed on my shoulder. I jumped in shock only to see Ibiki. He gave me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry kid. Everything is going to be alright. Guren will make sure nothing happens to you. At least not until tomorrow." Ibiki said to me kindly. I nodded and that was when I saw Guren coming back.

"I'll come and find you later alright? Remember what I said innocent and clueless alright?" Ibiki questioned. I nodded. I knew better then to question the plan. I knew I was doing the right thing.

Ibiki greeted Guren kindly as he walked off and Guren gestured me to follow her. I couldn't help but still feel self-conscious. She led me to one of the baths.

"You'll be safe here. Go and get in the bath. I'll go and get you some towels. I'll be right back." Guren told me. Her voice was soft. She sounded more like the Guren I had known before and I did as she asked. She went to get towels and I got undressed. Though I still felt extremely self-conscious, so I stripped off the cloth sack and got into the bath as quickly as possible. I still had the awful feeling I was being watched. I wasn't sure by who, I couldn't see anyone, but I was almost positive someone was watching me.

That was when Guren came back.

"Sit back and I'll clean your hair." Guren said kindly. I did as I was told, and I felt Guren put shampoo in my hair. It smelt like camellias. I felt my hair and scalp being scrubbed. Then I felt Guren's finger brush along an old scar of mine. I felt her hands tense and then she carried on. She took a jug and filled it with water from the bath and told me to close my eyes. I did and I felt the warm water flow over my head and drip down my face. She did this a couple more times before she declared my hair clean, and gave me some soap and a flannel.

"I'm going to go and get some things for your hair." Guren said softly.

I was quick to bathe. I didn't want to be in a tub forever. I'd rather talk to Guren and not feel self-conscious about someone watching me bathe naked. I grabbed one of the towels and stood up quickly, wrapping the towel around my body. Something still told me I was being watched. Guren came back then. She gave me a smile and led me to a side room so I could dress. I wrapped my hair in another towel and took the clothes from her timidly. I knew I had to act shy to a degree, and I went to get dressed in the little room. I looked down at the clothes and noted that I was looking at a white kimono, with red camellias printed on it. I dressed carefully, and slipped my feet into a pair of geta sandals. I was about to leave the room when I heard a whispered argument going on outside.

"You were watching the girl bathe Orochimaru." I heard Guren hiss angrily.

"Why does that bother you Guren?" Orochimaru replied softly.

"Because she's just a young girl. She shouldn't be here to be used by you." Guren spat. I felt my eyes widen. I knew someone had been watching me, but I had no idea that it had been Orochimaru. That made me feel more violated and nauseous then I had felt before. I heard Orochimaru leave and then I stepped out of the little room. Guren gave me a soft, sad smile and then told me to follow her. I still had a towel wrapped around my hair, and I must've looked curious as Guren turned to me.

"We're going to go and sit in my room, so I can do your hair. I'll tell you a bit more about this place then too." Guren said kindly. I nodded and followed, wondering what Guren might reveal.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I could see my face in the mirror, and I saw Guren sat behind me, brushing my hair. She brushed it gently, as she had when I was a child.

"You know, Fei Lee, you remind me of a girl I used to know." Guren said gently.

"Really?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes. I knew her before I was a slave. In fact she was like a little sister to me." Guren told me. I felt guilt well up within me. I wanted to tell Guren who I was here and now, but I couldn't, it might ruin Ibiki's plan. Especially with Orochimaru running around spying on me at given opportunities.

"Is she with you here?" I asked. "Yes, she's sitting right in front of me." Guren stated. I felt myself tense up.

"Orochimaru has gone to see the King, and he'll be back tomorrow Ten Ten. I knew it was you as soon as I felt that scar. I remember when you got that scar. I was there when you tripped over and hit your head on that rock. I was so scared you'd die, I remembered you crying when you came back to consciousness because your head hurt so much." Guren said softly.

I turned to look at her.

"I wish I could've just told you who I was straight away. But Orochimaru can't know who I am. We'll never be able to set you all free if he connects me to you. He'll know my plans." I pleaded with Guren. She smiled at me, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"I missed you so much Ten Ten." Guren whispered to me. She pulled me into a tight hug, and I couldn't help but hug her back.

"I know I have to keep calling you Fei Lee. At least for now. But... I understand what you're trying to do." Guren told me gently.

"I never forgot you Guren. I never forgot what you told me either." I told Guren plainly. I could see Guren's top lip trembling.

"Do you even know why I told you what I did Ten Ten?" Guren asked me.

I knew she must have been raped by Orochimaru. That first night and every other night that came afterwards. I knew only too well what young, female slaves were used for. I knew what had happened to Guren after the first night I spent in the Hyuga household. I remembered going past Lord Hyuga's room and hearing the tears of a young girl and Lord Hyuga's grunts, and I knew exactly what had happened. I understood perfectly. But I didn't know why Guren never fought back.

"I know. But why didn't you fight him Guren? That first night that he took you away? I was too young to know what had happened then, but when I understood later on, I always wondered why you never fought back?" I asked. I needed to know the truth. Guren bit her lip harshly. She looked at me carefully and I had a terrible feeling in my gut.

"I'll tell you Ten Ten. But you won't like what I tell you." Guren told me softly.

xXxXxXx FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

Guren saw Ten Ten's frightened face, as she was pulled away from the cage by the brutish guards. She could see Ten Ten screaming for her through the bars, reaching out her small hand, and tears dripped down her cheeks. Guren was dragged along and into Orochimaru's tent, and then the guards threw her to the floor. The snake-like male stared down at her as though she were a piece of meat. Orochimaru smirked evilly.

"Well, we'll see what's under that ratty dress of yours shall we?" Orochimaru stated. He ushered the guards to leave. Guren stood up quickly and made to run, but she was grabbed by the throat. Orochimaru smirked and threw the teenage girl onto his bed pallet. Guren made to scratch Orochimaru but he held down her wrists. She made to kick him, but he pinned her to the makeshift bed like a collectible butterfly.

"You will do as your told girl, or I'll go and bring your little friend in here to amuse me instead." Orochimaru hissed. Guren's eyes widened.

"You leave her alone you bastard." Guren spat out angrily. Orochimaru grinned.

"That all depends on you doesn't it?" Orochimaru stated. Guren was shaking with terror but she no longer struggled. She wouldn't subject Ten Ten, her ten year old, adopted sister, to this man. She would rather suffer in the child's place.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Guren was shaking once Orochimaru was done with her. She was pale and frightened. She looked at Orochimaru, and felt the bile rise to her throat.

"Well, you have interested me greatly. I can keep any slave I choose to as spoils of my victory. I've decided to keep you." Orochimaru hissed down at her. Guren glared.

"I'm not anybody's possession." Guren hissed back.

"Well I could always take that pretty little brunette child. She would make a fantastic bed warmer. Such an innocent child too. I can imagine her screaming for mercy. In fact I can imagine her calling for you like she did when my soldiers bought you to me. Guren? That's your name isn't it? Yes I can just see it now. That little girl calling for you, while she shares my bed, but you'll never come for her." Orochimaru stated coldly.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Guren yelled angrily.

"Well you have one of two choices don't you. You can refuse to be my slave, and I'll take her in your place, or you can submit to me now and save your precious little friend from all she'd experience as my possession." Orochimaru stated. Guren's hands were shaking as she agreed to Orochimaru's terms.

xXxXxXx END FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

Guren finished her tale, her eyes welled up with tears.

"I never knew Guren." I heard myself utter. I never wanted Guren to suffer like this, and she'd suffered because of me. She'd been used and abused and broken, and it was all my fault.

"Don't blame yourself Ten Ten. I wanted to protect you. I wanted for you to keep some form of innocence. I wanted you to be safe, at least for a little while. I prayed every morning when I got up, and every night when I went to sleep, that you'd be taken in by good people. That if you had to be sold on as a slave that it would be to people that wouldn't abuse you in such a way. It was my choice to protect you. Knowing what I know now, I would still make the same choice." Guren told me seriously. I shook my head, feeling confused.

"Why would you go through so much for me Guren? I could see it in your face when I was bought in. I could see how much pain you were in. Why was my safety so much more important than yours?" I asked her.

"Because you were the sister I never had and I loved you dearly. I still love you like my own sister." Guren replied. I couldn't help but embrace Guren again and pray that this nightmare would soon be over for her.

xXxXxXx THE NEXT DAY xXxXxXx

(General P.O.V)

Orochimaru was knelt on one knee, in front of King Fugaku. Prince Itachi, stood the right hand side of the throne. Kabuto, knelt down behind Orochimaru, to his right. Very few others were in the throne room. Hiashi Hyuga was one of the few.

"Orochimaru how is your search for these renegades going?" Fugaku stated irritably. Itachi didn't speak a single word. He knew better than to say anything whilst his father was angry. Orochimaru stayed knelt on the ground, his own anger peaking.

"The Akatsuki seem to be growing in number. The last infiltration against the slave trade was headed by two women. They haven't been noted before apparently. Leaders of Akatsuki appeared afterwards. I've taken every precaution with the main slave market and outlying slave trade posts. To move the position of the slave market would have to be done under your orders, your majesty." Orochimaru replied. Fugaku stayed silent for a few moments before he answered.

"Do it. These bandits have been running riot for too long to just have good luck. They're planning, building their forces. We must close ranks and finish those rebels of Akatsuki without mercy." Fugaku stated sternly. Orochimaru nodded. Once the King gave Orochimaru leave, he left the throne room with Kabuto.

As the two men walked to the rooms they were to stay in, they were confronted by Prince Itachi.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Kabuto hissed angrily.

"I'd watch what I said if I were you, Kabuto Yakushi, I can kill you in moments and I wouldn't stand trial for doing so. In fact I'd rather enjoy killing you. I may even decide to kill you on a whim, when I feel bored. So watch what you say." Itachi stated blankly. Kabuto felt a stab of raw fear go through him as he looked into the crown prince's eyes. Itachi showed no emotion in his jet black orbs.

"Your highness?" Orochimaru questioned, hoping to find out what Itachi was there for exactly.

"I just thought I'd tell you to make sure not to screw up. My father won't forgive anymore mistakes." Itachi stated. Then he walked off confidently, leaving the two men behind him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all. That's the end of this chapter. I hope it interested you all. Please R&R and let me know what you think.


	22. Chapter 22

Okay here's the next chapter of The Prince and the Slave. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and added me to your alerts and faves lists. It's very appreciated. On with the chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Prince and The Slave.

Chapter Twenty-Two.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(General P.O.V)

Guren had brushed Ten Ten's hair into a bun, piled on top of her head today. A red camellia flower comb held the bun in place. There was a large amount of noise in the courtyard so Guren and Ten Ten ran to have a look. They saw Orochimaru getting down from his horse. Kabuto wasn't far behind.

"Ten Ten, go and hide behind the screen." Guren whispered quickly. Ten Ten nodded and ran behind the screen. She'd just hidden herself fully when Orochimaru burst in.

"Guren I want you to prepare my new slave and send her to my bed chambers this evening." Orochimaru hissed. Guren stood firm, not showing any fear.

"Yes Orochimaru-Sama. I'll see to it." Guren stated seriously. Orochimaru left the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Ten Ten came out from her hiding spot once they heard the angry steps of Orochimaru disappearing down the corridor.

"What's going to happen Guren?" Ten Ten asked.

"You'll hide a knife somewhere. Hopefully you can keep him away from you until help arrives." Guren said gently.

"Ibiki?" Ten Ten questioned.

"He told me people should be coming before nightfall. Things will be alright. I promised a long time ago that nothing would happen to you." Guren said gently. Ten Ten nodded and Guren hugged the younger girl tightly.

"I promise it'll all be alright." Guren whispered as she tried to soothe Ten Ten's fears.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Neji's P.O.V)

We arrived in the mid afternoon. Rin, Kakashi and Obito were with me. Also Sasori had come along. He was in charge of us, or so it seemed. I just hoped that nothing bad had happened to Ten Ten while we were making our way here.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Ten Ten's P.O.V)

That evening, Guren led me to Orochimaru's bed chambers. I had hidden a knife in my obi, hoping that he wouldn't notice. Guren led me into the room and then left as Orochimaru ordered her to. I felt fear well up within me but I didn't want to think anything of it. After all, I had a job to do. If I killed Orochimaru then all these people, including Guren, would be free. I stood there in the doorway waiting for Orochimaru to say something.

"Sit Fei Lee." He told me. His voice still reminded me of a snake. I did as I was told. I walked over to the two seats, and small table, that Orochimaru had set up in his bed chambers. I walked slowly and cautiously. I had to think of Neji kissing me to make my cheeks blush bright red. Then again, I had to look shy and sweet otherwise the plan would never work. If I make it out of here I have to remember to thank Neji. "Fei Lee, here have a drink. You must be thirsty." Orochimaru stated cheerfully. I bit my lip and looked down at my feet, looking at him through the top of my eyes.

"I couldn't take your drink Orochimaru-Sama. I'm just a slave girl." I said. I sounded pathetic, even to my own ears. Orochimaru smirked at me.

"Please, take the drink my dear. Slaves are treated well on my estate." Orochimaru told me. I bet he treated them nicely, until he raped them. But I couldn't think about all of that now. I took the cup that was offered to me. As soon as I took a sip, however, I knew something was wrong. I started to feel extremely giddy. My limbs felt very heavy. That was when I looked at Orochimaru's face and saw the evil smile. The one he'd used when he took Guren away. Then I knew I was in trouble.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Neji's P.O.V)

We were ready to go in to the house. I wondered exactly what I was going to find. I prayed it wouldn't be as bad as I was imagining.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Ten Ten's P.O.V)

Orochimaru lifted me from the seat by my hair. I couldn't help but yelp. My movements were too sluggish to stop him from pulling at my hair. I felt myself being thrown onto a soft surface. I cringed inside as I realised that it was a bed that I'd been thrown on to. I tried to find my knife. Now was the perfect time to use it. Orochimaru seemed to beat me to it. He grabbed the knife from my obi.

"It seems that we have a few traitors in my midst. Don't worry girl. This won't take long." Orochimaru hissed. He grabbed my wrists, pinning them both above my head. I couldn't struggle, even though I tried to, my attempts were too weak to make a difference. That was when he leaned forward to kiss me. I heard the sound of a knife through flesh and Orochimaru collapsed on top of me. His dead eyes were staring into my own. That was when someone dragged the body to one side. I expected to see Neji, but it was Guren who looked down at me.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that day, after Neji, Ibiki, Rin, Obito, Kakashi and Sasori-San broke in and freed us all, I was still wondering how Guren had managed to sneak in without a sound and kill Orochimaru. I looked at her and hoped for an answer. She looked at me and smiled sadly. Neji was carrying me as we walked back towards our base.

"I knew something was wrong when I went to the kitchen and the cooks were snickering. I asked them what was so funny, and they told me that 'Orochimaru-Sama' had ordered his 'special drinks' and that you'd go down without a fight. I knew he had to have drugged you. I promised I'd protect you. That's all there is to it." Guren said softly. It was almost as if she read my mind. I nodded weakly and clung to Neji as much as I could. After all, he was my best friend. Next to Guren and the other girls, of course.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all. I know this was a bit of a short chapter. But I wanted to get it out today. I hope you all liked it. Please R&R and let me know what you think. See you next update.


	23. Chapter 23

Okay all here's the next chapter of The Prince and The Slave. I hope you all like it. Not much action this chapter though I'm afraid.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Prince and The Slave.

Chapter Twenty-Three.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Itachi's P.O.V)

I watched my father fume as Kabuto reported the goings on at Orochimaru's home. He had been my father's best slave raider. The fact that Akatsuki had struck again was a deep thorn in my father's side.

"It's never the same people who strike sire. We have no real descriptions to work with." One of my father's generals said sadly. I believe Dosu was his name. My father was fuming so much by the end of the meeting that I almost smiled. Watching him squirm while his slave built empire crumbled around him was far more amusing then I gave the subject credit for. Once the meeting ended I left the hall. I was quite pleased Orochimaru was dead. Kabuto had apparently fled the riot before anyone could turn on him. However Kabuto was a worm I could crush all alone if I wanted to. I also knew that Kabuto was a tricky worm, when he wanted to be. So being careful is my only option for the moment.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Ten Ten's P.O.V)

After a few days the dye had washed out of my hair and I felt more like myself again. It took ages for the sedative to wear off and in that time Guren hadn't left my side. She had started learning how to fight from Tsunade-San now. She was like us. A willing student. At least willing to learn how to defend herself. She seemed to make leaps and bounds. It was one day when she wasn't with me that Neji decided to come and visit me. He looked at me curiously. I couldn't help but wonder what he wanted from me.

"Ten Ten are you really alright?" Neji asked me. He only ever used that tone of voice when talking to me.

"I'm fine Neji. Really." I replied. He gave me a smile. A very small smile, but none the less a smile.

"I'm glad that Guren was there." Neji said softly. I nodded.

"So am I. I dread to think what Orochimaru would have done to me if she hadn't been there." I said. That was when Neji hugged me tightly.

"Next time you're going on a mission like that I'm going with you Ten Ten. I can't let an _almost_ mistake like that happen to you again." Neji stated firmly. I didn't get a chance to answer before he left the room. Boys are so over protective of their friends.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I walked past my brother's office when I heard him talking to Konan. I couldn't help but want to hear what they were saying.

"Konan our next target is the slave market. We cut it off at the roots. I'm not sure how ready any of us are for that. We didn't find Orochimaru's lieutenant. He's probably already told the king it was Akatsuki who killed Orochimaru and freed his slaves. The security will be tight. Make sure Ibiki doesn't go to speak to Idate. It has to be someone else this time. We can't afford for Ibiki to be recognised at the moment. We need someone who hasn't been on a mission before and someone that Idate will recognise." My brother said. I couldn't help but walk into the office then.

"You could send Ino." I heard myself say. The two of them stared at me and then looked at each other.

"We could send her." Konan said.

"We'd need to send someone with her." Pein shot back.

"Why not send Shikamaru with her. Surely this Idate has a password so that those he doesn't recognise can speak to him. This can't be the first situation where someone new has had to go and get the information from him before." I asked.

"He does have a password. I gave it to him specifically before I left him the last time." I heard Ibiki say. He looked as though he'd been standing in the doorway a long time.

"Then it's settled. Ino and Shikamaru will go to the slave market. Sakura, go and find them and tell them I've got a mission for them." Pein stated. I nodded and left the room to look for both of them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Ino's P.O.V)

I couldn't believe it when Sakura came up to me and Shikamaru and told us that we had a mission. We both went to Pein's office and waited for him to speak to us. I wondered if Deidara knew that Pein was about to send me on a mission.

"Ino, Sakura recommended you both for this mission. I know you get on and this is a simple task to start with." Pein told us.

"What task is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"You'll be going to the slave market and meeting up with a boy who's the same age as you two. His name's Idate and he is a spy for us in the slave market. Ibiki will tell you what he looks like and give you more information on how to contact him. The hard part will come when he gives you the information that we need. He will give you a pack to carry. That must be protected at all costs. Neither one of you can allow the information to fall into enemy hands. That is why neither of you will read what is written. You'll just be the messengers. If one of you is captured the other must go on." Pein told us. I couldn't imagine leaving Shikamaru behind at any point. However I knew that as my first mission this was a lot easier than the ones that Sakura and Ten Ten had received. How could I say no?

At that moment, Deidara burst into the office.

"No way are you sending my baby sister on a mission un!" Deidara yelled. Typical of him to yell like that.

"Deidara she's not in even half as much danger as my own sister was in on her first mission. Ten Ten's mission was also dangerous. This is information that we need. Ino and Shikamaru won't be recognised. As long as they can ferry the information here in one piece there's no reason to think they'll be suspected." Pein said. Konan gestured at me and Shikamaru to leave the room and go and find Ibiki while Deidara was still busy yelling. So we both left the room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

I was sat with Neji after lunch. At least I assumed it was lunch. The girls were training. Apparently Ino and Shikamaru were going on a mission. I was just glad it wasn't Sakura being sent on a mission.

"Hey Sasuke." I looked at Neji, wondering what would make him talk to me so suddenly. Usually he threw in his own comments in other conversations. I'd never really known Neji to start a conversation with me without there being some reason for it.

"How do you tell someone that you love them?" Neji asked. At that moment I was glad it was just the two of us in that dining hall. Where everyone else was, was anybody's guess, I was just glad they weren't here.

"I don't really know Neji. Being straight forward is supposed to be the best option." I answered. Neji nodded looking into his plate of food, contemplating what I'd said. I hoped that it would help him. After all I didn't have any luck growing the nerve to talk to Sakura properly yet.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all this is a short chappie. I'm sorry about that but at the moment I'm doing a research project for University. This was written in my spare time. LOL! I hope you all like it. Please R&R and tell me what you think.


	24. Chapter 24

Okay, here's the next chapter of The Prince and The Slave for you all to look over. (nods) I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and added me to their faves and alert lists. I appreciate it immensely.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Prince and The Slave.

Chapter Twenty-Four.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Ino' P.O.V)

I was sat with Shikamaru as Ibiki explained the mission to us. We were to find Idate Morino, who happened to be Ibiki's little brother. We were to get information from him that would be written in a bunch of notebooks, and held in a backpack. Of course that would be when the hard part began because we would have to bring it back to the base without being captured, followed or losing the pack. Shikamaru was already planning a strategy on how we could do this. I could tell as he placed his fingertips together and sat quietly. Ibiki had given us a picture of Idate and the password to talk to him. Shikamaru wouldn't forget it I knew that I could rely on him. Soon we were off, wearing peasant clothing and mixing in with a caravan of people that we caught up to on the road. They were on their way to the slave market as well and they seemed friendly enough but I couldn't help but feel like they were as bad as the people that had bought me as a child.

A few days on the road, and we'd finally got to the slave market. I couldn't help but feel revolted by all the fear that I saw around me. Large men whipping children with horsewhips, old men slapping at the legs, arms and faces of young men and women, to see if they were healthy. I wanted to scream, but I felt a hand grasp mine and looked to see that it was Shikamaru who'd taken hold of my hand. I felt warm inside at the thought that Shikamaru was trying to offer me some comfort. He squeezed my hand a little and I squeezed back. Now all we had to do was find Idate.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

I was sat with my mother as she was sewing. She was mending clothes and she often helped with anything she could. I knew she didn't want to be a burden. Neji, Naruto and I were all worried about Shikamaru. It had been a few days since he'd left with Ino to complete a mission. I could see Sakura, Ten Ten, Hinata and a few other girls, training with Tsunade. Naruto's grandmother had an extremely well-known reputation for being tough on recruits. Even when she had been a part of fire country, she had often been thought of as 'The Dragon' because of her tough training techniques.

"Sasuke I know you're worried about Shikamaru. But you know he's very intelligent. He'll be fine and he'll come back safe and sound." My mother said gently. I couldn't help giving her a smile. After all, she was always trying to make me feel better when she knew something wasn't right with me. I know my eyes travelled to Sakura frequently. She was so much more than a friend now. But what our boundaries were, I couldn't quite say. We'd been skirting around each other for a while and sometimes I just want to tell her exactly how I felt. Of course I hadn't, because generally, whether you were a man or a boy, it was hard to let out your feelings. I certainly wasn't an exception to the rule. I watched as Ten Ten's cousin, Lee ran over to the girls as they stopped for their break. He handed a few of the girls, bottles of water. I stood up and made my way over. I took one of the bottles and handed it to Sakura. She gulped it down gratefully and gave me a smile. I smiled back and we started one of our small conversations. Of course it didn't last long as Tsunade called them all back to training and I was left to watch again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Ino's P.O.V)

I was walking with Shikamaru when we came across an auction. I saw a little girl bought on the stage and made to turn around and around again so that everyone could see her from every angle. She couldn't be much older than six. That was when I saw him. The man who had owned me before Shikamaru and his family. He was bidding on that little girl. She had big olive green eyes and coppery brown hair. She looked so lost and desolate. I looked at Shikamaru.

"Can't we do anything?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"We can't save everyone Ino." He replied.

"The guy who bought me, before you owned me, he's going to buy that little girl. He's here bidding." I told Shikamaru.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Shikamaru's P.O.V)

I couldn't help feeling angry when Ino said that. When my father had bought Ino to our home I'd heard him telling my mother exactly why he'd chosen to buy her. I was intelligent enough to understand what was said even if I didn't know all the implications. As I got older I understood better. When Ino pointed the man out, I was almost tempted to forget how lazy I usually am, and go and give him the beating of his life. Ino had become family to me and I knew that this little kid meant something to her. So as troublesome as it was, I started to bid.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Ino's P.O.V)

I couldn't believe that Shikamaru was bidding for the little girl. He went pretty high. Amazingly, he won. We went to the stage to collect the little girl and walked away with her. Shikamaru paid cash.

"Where did you get all that from?" I whispered.

"Pein gave it to me so that if we needed to bid we could. You know, to look like actual buyers. So troublesome." He whispered back. I couldn't help but laugh at his typical 'troublesome' on the end of the sentence. I was glad we wore hoods. It wasn't likely that anyone recognised us at all. Once we were far enough away from the stage, I knelt down next to the girl.

"What's your name sweetie?" I asked. She looked at me with big, tearful eyes.

"I'm Kali." She replied. Her voice was so quiet I barely heard her. But she had a name. That was all that mattered.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

We found Idate a few hours later. He was sat in a tent, cleaning up some shackles. He looked at us warily.

"If you're looking for the slave trader he's not here at the moment." Idate said.

"You're Idate right?" Shikamaru asked. Idate narrowed his eyes at us.

"Who wants to know?" He asked.

"Strangers who work with the new dawn." Shikamaru replied softly. Idate visibly relaxed.

"Come in." He said. We came in and sat down. Idate handed us some food.

"You'll need it for the journey back." He quipped before we could say anything.

"What happened to my brother?" He asked.

"He's fine but he might be recognised." Shikamaru replied quickly. Idate nodded and handed Shikamaru a large pack. It was sand coloured.

"That's everything I've got at the moment. My suggestion is to do whatever they're going to do soon. There's rumours of the market being moved totally." Idate quipped. Shikamaru nodded and we ate and drank. Especially Kali. After that we left quickly and kept going. Kali looked up at me after a little while.

"Where are we going miss?" She asked. She looked so frightened I couldn't help picking her up and hugging her.

"To a place where you'll be free Kali." I told her. She hugged me back and we carried on into the desert, following another leaving caravan. All we needed now was to not be noticed and to get back to base as quickly as possible.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, another chappie finished. Please R&R and let me know what you think. I'll try and update as soon as I can.


	25. Chapter 25

Okay people this is the next chapter of The Prince and The Slave. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and added me to their faves and alert lists. It's really appreciated.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Prince and The Slave.

Chapter Twenty-Five.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Ino's P.O.V)

We were still heading through the desert when I saw them. A group of the King's soldier's headed for the slave market. I saw Shikamaru tug his hood down further and I did the same. Prince Itachi was with them and he would definitely recognise us. I felt Kali shaking next to me, as she held on tightly to my hand. Then the soldiers were gone, and we carried on. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach about this.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Shikamaru's P.O.V)

I watched Itachi's men ride away and I knew what was about to happen. Somehow, he had found out there was a spy there. He had the intelligence to figure out who that spy was. I looked at Ino, who stood with the little girl, Kali, and I made my decision quickly. Not giving myself a chance to rationalise through the pros and cons.

"Ino, take the pack and keep going. I'm going back to get Idate." I told Ino. Ino's eyes went wide.

"I can't just let you go alone." Ino said. I felt myself pressing my fingers together as I always do when I'm thinking.

"Shikamaru?" I heard Ino ask me, even though I wasn't looking at her.

"The information is important. Too important to lose. One of us has to leave. Also you have to consider Kali. Get her back to the base, and then tell Pein what's happening. Hopefully I'll be right behind you, but leaving Idate behind is disloyal and that's not how you treat a comrade. I'd find it hard to forgive myself if I turn away." I told Ino honestly. She nodded her understanding.

"Be careful Shikamaru. We're expecting you to come back you know." Ino said softly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Ino's P.O.V)

I watched Shikamaru nod and then he disappeared into a crowd of merchants. I held on to Kali's hand and we got going as fast as we could without drawing suspicion. I wanted to let Akatsuki know what had happened. Hopefully, Shikamaru would stay safe. At least that's what I hoped.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Shikamaru's P.O.V)

I managed to sneak back towards Idate. I got back to the slave market without problems. However, finding Idate and helping was becoming a great problem. Itachi was already searching the merchants and traders camps. I snuck up to where we'd found Idate earlier. There were two soldiers about to walk in, and Kabuto was with them. I always hated Kabuto, but it's usually too troublesome to bother with hate. I knew I had to wait for the right moment now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Idate's P.O.V)

I was sat shining up the shackles. I always hated this job. Of all the jobs, this one seemed to be the most pointless. Most slaves were locked up in cages so they didn't really need shackles at all. When they were bought out, they were covered in the dirt and grit of travelling on the road, so I don't see how shining up the shackles is going to make much of a difference. That was when I saw them. Fire Country soldiers. Their leader appeared to be Kabuto. I knew Kabuto well enough. He'd always come here with Orochimaru. Now Orochimaru was dead, I had hoped he'd disappear. I knew I wasn't that lucky.

"Raiko, the prince would like a word with you." Kabuto stated. I kept my face neutral, but inside I was tearing my hair out. He didn't know my real name thankfully, but I was sure that for the prince to want to speak to me that I was under suspicion. I stood up to leave the tent when I heard the sound of two men grunting and falling to the ground with a thud. Kabuto spun round and I was surprised to see the guy I'd handed information over to earlier. He had his sword pointed at Kabuto's throat.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Shikamaru's P.O.V)

I pointed my sword at Kabuto's throat and smirked.

"Sit down Kabuto." I said lazily. Kabuto glared at me, but he knew I was serious. He didn't even have his sword out so I knew he couldn't defend himself. He wouldn't be able to pull out a weapon quickly enough without me seeing it and killing him instantly. He sat down on the only chair in the tent. I kept my sword pointed at his throat.

"Tie him up kid." I told Idate. I didn't know what name he might use here but I wasn't taking a risk of revealing it. Idate nodded and grabbed some rope. He tied Kabuto to the chair tightly.

"Drag those guys in here too." I told Idate. He did what I asked without complaining. Then I grabbed the nearest thing I could find, a dirty rag, and stuffed it into Kabuto's mouth as a gag. He was trying to spit the overly large rag out, but I knew it would take him awhile.

"We'd better get going." I told Idate. He grabbed his pack from near the seat and we were gone as quickly as I got there.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Itachi's P.O.V)

I stepped into the tent of Raiko, the head merchant's servant. It was interesting to find that Kabuto and the two soldiers I'd sent with him had been disabled. I took the gag from Kabuto's mouth, as much as I was loathed to, so I could find out how the boy had escaped.

"Who did this Kabuto?" I asked him. I put that extra icy edge into my voice that I always used when talking to Kabuto.

"It was Shikamaru Nara. He knocked out the two soldiers and kept a sword to my throat for the boy to tie me up." Kabuto replied. I wanted to laugh, but I kept my amusement to myself. After all, most people who knew of Shikamaru Nara knew he was a genius. It was usually getting him motivated enough to do anything that made everyone surprised. As I glared at Kabuto and told one of my own soldiers to release him, and deal with the two unconscious soldiers, I found that my own plan was going to have to change. But that was never a problem for me.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, that's the end of this chapter. Gave Shikamaru a sorta brave hero streak. Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please R&R and let me know what you think. It might be a while until I can update however because I'm studying for exams at Uni at the moment and I have a research project to finish off. So thanks to all of you for your patience.


	26. Chapter 26

Okay all here's the next chapter of The Prince and The Slave. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and to all of you who added me to their faves and alert lists. Anywho let's get on with the chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Prince and The Slave.

Chapter Twenty-Six.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Ino's P.O.V)

Kali and I were still travelling. A storm had just started. The wind was picking up, getting rougher and I didn't have a clue what to do. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, pulling a dagger from my sleeve, ready for any attack. I could've cried with relief to see Shikamaru with Idate. I know I must've visibly relaxed.

"We need to find shelter before the storm gets worse. Troublesome." Shikamaru said. I nodded, holding on to Kali's hand. The little girl looked up at us with wide eyes. Shikamaru started directing us and I could see a cave. I almost cried with relief. At least I knew Shikamaru knew where he was going.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I looked out of one of the windows of the base. I was hoping that Ino and Shikamaru were okay. After all we were all friends now. After everything we'd been through there was no way they could get caught on Ino's first mission. I could sense someone behind me and turned to look at Sasuke.

"They're probably fine you know." He said. It was like he read my mind.

"There's a nasty storm." I replied.

"That's true, but Shikamaru's a genius. He'll have studied the area maps before they left. He'll know somewhere to find shelter. He's just smart like that. Don't let his lazy attitude fool you." Sasuke shot back. I couldn't help but smile. I knew despite Sasuke's brave front that he must be worried about Shikamaru too. But he was trying to make me feel better.

"You're right Sasuke. They'll be fine." I heard myself say. I guess I wanted to reassure him too.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Ino's P.O.V)

We were sat in the cave soon. The wind was blowing past and sand was blocking our view of the desert. However the sand didn't seem to blow in. Shikamaru had made a fire and now Idate was asleep. I had Kali sleeping next to me but I couldn't make myself sleep yet. I saw Shikamaru poking the fire with a branch. I don't even remember where the wood came from.

"You should sleep Ino. We'll have to get moving as soon as the storm is over. We're not that far from the base but the storm is way too dangerous to travel in." Shikamaru said to me. I nodded and I laid down next to Kali. I couldn't help but look at Shikamaru's face in the fire light. He seemed so much wiser than I ever thought he was. His expression was the last thing I saw before my eyes shut and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Pein's P.O.V)

I was worried. So was Ibiki. Shikamaru and Ino were most likely caught out in the storm. I just hoped that they'd studied some of our maps. Deidara was sat in my office cursing.

"How could you send my little sister out into a storm un? She's a kid! She barely knows how to fight and now she's in the middle of the desert!" Deidara exclaimed. I couldn't blame him for fuming. If it was Sakura out in the desert I was sure I'd be reacting the same way. However I'd probably be taking my frustrations out on poor Konan, who always seemed to bear the brunt of my foul mood. She always seemed forgiving though.

"Shikamaru did look at the maps before he left." Ibiki replied.

"He's a smart kid. He's probably found somewhere for them to wait out the storm Deidara. They're both probably fine." Ibiki stated.

"Probably is the key word un!" Deidara snapped at Ibiki. All we could do was wait.

xXxXxXx THE NEXT EVENING xXxXxXx

(Ino's P.O.V)

The storm stopped the next evening. We were all hungry. Our rations were gone. But Shikamaru said that this wouldn't be a problem. I didn't have any reason to doubt that we were near the base if that was what Shikamaru said. He was a lot better with maps then I was. I held on to Kali's hand and we carried on through the desert. Hopefully we'd reach the base before we ran out of water. Idate and Shikamaru were more confident then I was. But I kept up my own show of confidence. After all, I had to make Kali believe we were going to be alright.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I watched from the door of the base with Ibiki and Deidara. I couldn't help being worried about them. Pein promised that if they weren't back by morning then we'd go and look for them. I was hoping it wouldn't come to that. After all, if we had to go and look for them then they were probably in trouble. It was midnight now. I could feel the cold of the desert night nipping at me. That was when I felt a blanket placed on my shoulders. I knew it was Sasuke. It was always Sasuke who seemed to be looking out for me. Of course my brother did too, but with Sasuke it seemed somehow different. I gave him a smile of gratitude.

That was when we both spotted it. People heading straight for us on the horizon. I squinted and I made out the pineapple shape of Shikamaru's hair. I couldn't help but feel relieved. As they got closer I saw a little girl holding on to Ino's hand and a teenage boy who was the same age as us. Maybe he was a year older. I couldn't help grinning. At least they were alright. I saw Deidara jump hyperactively at the sight of Ino. He started running towards them and grabbed hold of Ino, swinging her around. She was squealing at him to stop spinning her around, but the closer they got the more I could see the smile on her face. I felt an arm around my shoulders and couldn't help placing an arm around Sasuke's waist. We'd both been worried for our friends and now we were just relieved. I couldn't help but wonder who was going out on a mission next and how dangerous that mission might be.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all that's the end of this chapter. I'm sorry if it seems short but I'm just a little writer blocked as to how to get to the next stage of this fic. Don't worry I'll get there eventually. Thanks for all your patience. Please R&R and let me know what you think.


	27. Chapter 27

Here's chapter twenty-seven for everyone. Thanks to all my reviewers and to all those people who added me to their faves and alerts. I really appreciate it.

Also I hate to inform you all but I will have no internet for the next four weeks. I am going to be in Cyprus, on holiday with my lovely family (God help me) and there is no internet in my grandparent's place. But I will be writing updates while I'm over there and you will get a new chapter when I come back. I promise.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Prince and The Slave.

Chapter Twenty-Seven.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(General P.O.V)

Pein had received all of Idate's information and he had made a decision. It was time to go and attack the slave market directly, and try and free all the slaves. However, Pein had also decided that no woman could go on this mission. His reasoning was that if a man was captured, they'd be tortured. That was fine with them. However if a woman was captured, far worse things could happen to them. Pein was about to inform everyone of this development.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Every fighter who could take missions waited in the mess for Pein to speak to them. The room was full to bursting and Sakura, Sasuke, Ten Ten, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Gaara and Temari, were all feeling quite squashed. That was when Pein arrived. Everyone waited for him to speak.

"We received some information from our spies at the slave market, thanks to a pair of brave members. What this information tells us is that the slave market is being moved to a highly secret location, and that will be happening very soon. If we want to strike at them we will have to attack soon." Pein said softly.

"So what are we waiting for un?" Deidara quipped. Ino shook her head, a soft smile on her face.

"We're formulating a plan. What I'm talking to you about is very important. I've decided that for this mission, there will only be male members going in to action." Pein replied. A lot of the females yelled out angrily, and were silenced by Tsunade.

"Let him give you his reasons before you get angry." Tsunade stated. Everyone was quiet again.

"The reason I've decided this is because of new information that I have received. The King has given an order that any females that are captured, are to be bought to him directly. The reason for this is that he has his own methods of torture for them." Pein said sadly.

"What do you mean brother?" Sakura spoke up. Pein looked at his younger sister feeling more saddened. He had hoped that she wouldn't ask that question.

"It's because these girls that are captured are not only tortured, but are raped as well. They are not killed, but are kept prisoners in the dungeons awaiting the torture of any guard that wishes to use them." Pein answered reluctantly. Sakura's eyes went wide, along with all the other women in the room.

"This is why I've decided that for this particular mission, where capture is very possible, I don't want to risk what might happen to any woman taken into the King's custody." Pein stated. Not one woman argued. They knew exactly what their leader was saying.

"I'm going to ask for volunteers. I don't expect anyone to just jump into this blindly. There is a big chance that you will die. If we fail there is an even bigger chance of capture. I won't force anyone into this mission." Pein ended his speech. Everyone stayed silent for a moment before the first volunteer came forward.

"I'll go on this mission." Sasuke stated. Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Gaara and Lee also stepped forward and volunteered. The girls were horrified at the thought of losing their friends. Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Kyubi, and many others volunteered. This included Minato, Jiraiya and Shikaku. Soon they were all being given their orders and told to pack essentials. Then Pein was gone and the men started moving out.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

I got ready quickly. I knew that I had to do this. I at least had to go on this mission. After all, I couldn't just sit and play it safe. What kind of man would that make me, let alone a prince? I heard a knock on my door and then the door opened. I didn't have to turn around to know who was standing there. I could smell Sakura's natural scent of cherry blossoms and vanilla.

"Sasuke why did you volunteer?" Sakura asked me. I turned to look at her.

"Because it's the right thing to do." I replied. My pack was ready and I waited for Sakura to say something else.

"You could die on this mission Sasuke. You do realise that right?" She asked me. I nodded. Sakura bit at her bottom lip nervously.

"Be careful Sasuke." Sakura whispered. I looked at Sakura carefully then decided I had to do this while I had the chance. I took hold of Sakura's shoulders and kissed her. It took only moments for her shock to recede and she was kissing me back.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Shikamaru's P.O.V)

I had packed quickly enough when Ino came bursting into my room.

"You're lucky Temari isn't here because she's mad at her brother for accepting this mission too! She was gonna come and yell at you with me!" Ino yelled.

"Don't be troublesome Ino. You know as well as I do that if you could have volunteered for this mission you'd have volunteered too. Why aren't you yelling at your troublesome brother?" I asked.

"Because he's been doing missions like this for years! You're not as experienced and you're just a kid!" Ino yelled.

"Aren't you a kid too Ino?" I questioned. She glared and looked upset. I could see tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Ino?" I wanted to know what was making her this upset.

"I don't want you to go and die Shikamaru. When I had no one and nothing it was you and your family that took me in. You all treated me like a human being. You're all my family. I just..." Ino trailed off, tears fell down her cheeks. I couldn't help feeling a little bad. I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"You're like my brother Shikamaru. Just... just promise me you won't take any unnecessary risks." Ino begged me. I hugged her a little bit tighter and gave her a smile.

"I promise I'll do everything I can to come back to all of you." I compromised. Ino nodded as she wiped some tears from her cheeks.

"Now I'm going to go and yell at my brother." She stated. I couldn't help letting out a little laugh as she left. Ino had always been overprotective.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

I stopped kissing Sakura and I looked into her eyes, she looked straight back at me. I knew it was a now or never thing. If I died on this mission, at least Sakura would know how I feel.

"Sakura this probably isn't the best time to say this, but I love you." I chose to say it bluntly and quickly. After all, what was the point of hopping around the issue? Sakura just grinned and pulled me forward, and before her lips met mine again she said the words I wanted to hear.

"I love you too Sasuke-Kun."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Neji's P.O.V)

I finished packing. I knew Ten Ten would attempt to come and yell at me. I was sure she would be yelling at her cousin first. I couldn't help smiling at that thought. That was when I heard my door burst open and Hinata stormed in. Sometimes I forgot that I had a cousin of my own to deal with, despite her usually quiet nature.

"Neji Nii-San! How could you volunteer for this mission?" Hinata yelled at me. I was shocked. After all, Hinata didn't ever usually raise her voice above a soft pitch. I couldn't help smiling at her.

"I volunteered because it was the right thing to do Hinata-Chan. Besides I won't go and die on you." I promised. Of course I shouldn't promise such things. However I didn't want Hinata to worry about me. Hinata sighed.

"Just be careful Neji. You're the only family I have. That and I care about what happens to you. So just stay safe." Hinata stated. She hugged me, and before I could even say another word, she had left the room. I couldn't help but notice exactly why Hinata would have made a brilliant leader for the Hyuga clan.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Naruto's P.O.V)

I waited for Hinata to come and see me. I knew she would after she'd gone to see Neji. I wasn't disappointed. Not very long after my mother had been in here screaming at me Hinata showed up. Surprisingly she was yelling too. I didn't catch most of it.

"I care about you too much to watch you go and get yourself killed!" Hinata yelled at me. That was when the world totally stopped for me.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Neji's P.O.V)

I wasn't disappointed by Ten Ten's arrival. I was shocked that after she slammed the door open she didn't say a single word to me. She just paced the floor. I could compare her to a tiger stalking around it's cage. Ten Ten looked at me after a few minutes and before I knew what was happening she had wrapped her arms around my neck and I felt her lips touch mine. It was barely for a second but it felt like a lifetime.

"Come back Neji." She said. Before I could even reply she was gone, like a ghost that had never existed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Shikamaru's P.O.V)

As I was about to leave my room, having already been yelled at by Ino and my mother, I ran in to Temari, who had been standing outside.

"Did you think I wouldn't come and tell you how stupid I think you are?" Temari asked angrily. She barged past me into my room and I sighed and went back inside. She glared at me fiercely.

"Shikamaru this is a life or death situation, as I already told my little brother. You're deliberately and knowingly putting yourselves in danger!" Temari's voice got higher as she carried on talking.

"Temari, I'll be back. I already promised Ino that I'm going to take care of myself." I said. This seemed to make Temari even more angry.

"I can't believe you sometimes!" She yelled. Then she got up from where she had sat and stormed past me, out of my room. I thought she was going to leave but she turned around and glared at me.

"If you don't come back here Nara, I'm gonna come and find you and kick your ass!" Temari yelled. Then she was gone. Sometimes Temari reminded me of my mother.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Naruto's P.O.V)

Hinata and I stared at each other before she spoke again.

"I want you to come back safely Naruto." She said quietly.

"I care about you too Hinata. Don't you worry. I'll be back. I promise." I told Hinata. I found myself hugging Hinata and trying to reassure her. After all, she was the one person who understood me better then I understood myself, and I knew, even though I wasn't really mature enough to say it, that I loved her. I hoped that I conveyed that with my words.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(General P.O.V)

The male volunteers were all gathered and were setting out, many of the women watched as they walked away, most of them wishing for their safe and speedy return. Of course no one knew how this battle would turn out.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will update as soon as I get back from Cyprus, I swear. Anywho, please R&R and let me know what you think. I would really appreciate it. I'll see you all next time I update. Bye to all of you lovely readers.


	28. Chapter 28

Okay all here is the next chapter of The Prince and The Slave. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and added me to their faves and alert lists. I really appreciate it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Prince and The Slave.

Chapter Twenty-Eight.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Ten Ten's P.O.V)

I was sat in my room, wondering if Neji would be alright. I also worried about Lee. He was my cousin and I'd just gotten him back. I wasn't sure if I could handle losing him again. A year ago today was the day we'd escaped. Strangely enough I had only just realised that. Things had definitely changed in a year. I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I called out. I saw Sakura come in and sit next to me on my bed.

"Are you worried about them?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, it's strange isn't it? We went from being slaves, to being free, to actually caring about what happens to our former owners and members of our family. A year ago we didn't have anything." I found myself saying. Sakura nodded.

"Sasuke told me he loved me." Sakura said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" I asked. Sakura nodded.

"Funny thing is, when I met him, I hated him, but now..." Sakura trailed off. I didn't need her to say it. I knew she loved him too, like I loved Neji, and Hinata loved Naruto. Ino was the only one who hadn't fallen head over heels for Shikamaru, but she loved him in a different way. She treated him as a brother, and he treated her as a sister in turn. I hoped that things would be okay as I looked out of the window into the moonlight. Sakura sat with me, and soon we were joined by Ino, Hinata and Temari. She seemed to have slipped into our group so easily. We all looked out into the night, waiting for the return of the people we cared about most.

xXxXxXx THE SLAVE MARKET xXxXxXx

(General P.O.V)

The males of Akatsuki were like a small, sneaky army, slinking across the desert to the slave market. The younger boys all felt nervousness in the pits of their stomachs. They knew that this mission was going to be one of the most dangerous missions yet. As they came across the slave market, Sasuke took note that the royal flag was there. Shikamaru had informed him that Itachi had been at the slave market when he left, so Sasuke was certain that Itachi was still there.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

I was with Naruto, Pein and Ibiki, as we snuck through the slave markets. Most of the merchants were drinking themselves stupid in the taverns, and our journey seemed to be easier then it should've been. I don't think I was the only one to notice exactly how strange that was. I could see it in Pein's face that things weren't right. I know Naruto didn't like the quiet. Ibiki looked as serious as Pein did. That was when I could practically taste my brother's presence.

"It's a trap!" I heard myself yell, before we were surrounded by royal soldiers.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Neji's P.O.V)

I knew we'd been ambushed when I heard Sasuke yell. But it was too late. I was with Deidara, Lee and Kimmimaru. But we were soon overwhelmed. I was fighting three opponents. I managed to dodge three swords as I pulled out my own, but then a sharp pain wracked through my whole body. It started in the middle of my chest. My lungs felt heavy. I placed a hand over my mouth and coughed. It was a wet, hacking cough, and as I took my hand away I saw there was blood in it. I could still feel it dripping from my mouth. I looked down and saw a sword protruding from my chest and I felt myself slipping into darkness, as I heard someone calling my name.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Naruto's P.O.V)

I saw Neji as he was run through with Kabuto's sword. I heard myself calling him and then I felt angry.

"You bastard! Come and fight someone face to face!" I heard myself yell. Kabuto just smirked and ran off. Me, Sasuke and Pein were completely overwhelmed, along with Ibiki. We had no way of escape. I saw Itachi watching sadly from the roof of a tavern. It was almost like he didn't want this to happen. I couldn't question anymore, when someone brained me with their sword and everything slipped from red, to white hot pain, straight into black.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

I saw Naruto fall to the ground, lifeless and I heard Minato yell for his son. Kyubi was with him, calling to his brother. I was trying to fight, but there were too many soldiers. I looked up as I felt my arms get pinned to my sides, and I felt myself held down in the dirt. I saw Itachi on a roof. He was looking down at me, and I could see tears in his eyes. I felt surprise come to my face as someone smashed something over my head. I kept looking at my brother as I fell into the depths of unconsciousness.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Shikamaru's P.O.V)

I was with my father, Minato and Kyubi, when we were ambushed. I saw Neji fall, and then I saw Naruto, Pein, Ibiki and Sasuke captured. That was when I looked up to see Itachi. He nodded his head to the left, and I saw an opening. I felt my eyes widen as I fought my way over to Neji. I looked at Deidara, who was a mess.

"We need to retreat. If we don't there'll be no way to get any of our captured men back." I told Deidara firmly. He looked angry but he nodded.

"RETREAT!" Deidara yelled. I gestured for Deidara to follow me, and somehow, we managed to get away. Though so many men had been captured or hurt. I couldn't believe it as I looked at Neji, who I had draped over one of my shoulders. He was bleeding heavily and I wasn't sure if we would be able to save him. I hope so. Neji, Naruto, Sasuke and I had been friends since we were small children and I'd already lost two friends to King Fugaku tonight. I didn't want to lose another friend.

xXxXxXx A FEW HOURS LATER xXxXxXx

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

I woke in a cell. It was a cell in the castle. After all I'd been through I had ended up in the one place I'd been trying to avoid. I knew my father would execute me. He hated me and I was a traitor to his crown. I was surrounded by stone walls, and a tiny window in the top of the back wall let in some moonlight. Although when I looked up at the window, I thought it looked more like someone had forgotten to put in a large stone. It didn't have bars on it. There was no way that even a small child could fit through that gap, let alone me. I could see the heavy wooden door in front of me. I heard the door unlock and I was face to face with my brother.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Pein's P.O.V)

I found myself tied to a chair when I woke up. My hands and feet were tied to the arms and legs of the chair. With my feet, I could feel that the chair was bolted to the ground. I looked at the door, where King Fugaku Uchiha stood.

"Should I be impressed that you came to interrogate me yourself?" I heard myself hiss. Fugaku smirked at me.

"Do you think I care if you're impressed or not?" He asked.

"I think you place a lot on appearances." I replied.

I felt myself struck across the face. Blood leaked from my mouth. I handed it to the old bastard. He was fast, I didn't even get a chance to realise what was happening.

"My little sister hits harder." I heard myself say mockingly. That was when I received a punch to the face. I was seeing stars but of course I left a smirk on my face. I wouldn't let Fugaku Uchiha know what I was feeling.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

I stared at my brother as he walked over to me. I picked myself up slowly. I wondered what his reaction would be to me being in the dungeon. I was surprised when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I looked into my brother's chest. He'd always been much taller than me.

"I wish you weren't here." Itachi said softly.

"So you're not happy to see me?" I asked weakly.

"Don't be stupid Sasuke. But this isn't the way I wanted to see you. I wanted to see you free." Itachi said. I couldn't help hugging him back then. I'd missed him. Despite how cold Itachi could sometimes be, and how ridiculously perfect he was for the role of a leader, I'd missed him a lot.

xXxXxXx THE NEXT DAY XxXxXx

(Ten Ten's P.O.V)

I was taking my turn watching out for the return of the mission team. That was when I saw a group. But it was smaller, much smaller than the group that had gone. I saw Shikamaru at the front with Deidara. He was carrying something over his shoulder. I couldn't tell at first. That was when I saw long brown hair. I felt my heart clench in my chest. It was Neji that Shikamaru was carrying.

xXxXxXx THE CASTLE xXxXxXx

(Naruto's P.O.V)

I woke up in a cell, and saw Kabuto staring at me.

"Get your kicks out of watching boys sleep?" I asked spitefully. I wasn't going to let Kabuto know that I felt any fear. I knew what would happen to me now that I'd been captured. Execution would be a small mercy compared to the kind of torture that would be given to me by Kabuto. The only one who could beat Kabuto at the torture game was Ibiki. I knew that after Kabuto was done with me, that he would head straight to Ibiki's cell and attempt to break him. I also knew that that was impossible. Ibiki wouldn't break. Ibiki was known all throughout the five nations as the impenetrable man. His reputation preceded his name. I hoped I could do half as well under interrogation.

xXxXxXx AKATSUKI BASE xXxXxXx

(Ten Ten's P.O.V)

I ran towards the group. I had to be sure that it really was Neji that Shikamaru was carrying. I felt tears sting at my eyes as I got closer and realised that it really was Neji.

"What happened?" I heard Konan yell behind me.

"It was an ambush. They captured several of us. Too many were killed. We're the only escapees." Shikamaru said.

"Where's Pein?" Konan asked.

"He was captured, along with Naruto, Sasuke, Ibiki and a few others." Shikamaru said softly. I didn't need to look at Konan to see that her heart had dropped into her stomach. I didn't need to see the look of pain on her face as she thought about her fiancé being tortured by King Fugaku's best interrogators. I dreaded seeing Sakura's face when she found out that Sasuke and Pein had both been captured. Or the look on Hinata's face when she realised that Naruto had been captured and Neji had been hurt. I don't know if I can watch everyone's pain.

xXxXxXx THE CASTLE xXxXxXx

(Ibiki's P.O.V)

I was sat in a cell. I must've been near Naruto. I could hear him scream in agony. But I didn't hear him speak. From another side I heard Pein's screams of horror. I was known as the impenetrable one for a reason. I could make my face show no emotion. But I wanted to. Soon I heard Naruto's screams stop. Then I heard Kabuto.

"The boy's too injured to be interrogated anymore at the moment. I can't even keep the little shit conscious. I'll start on my next prisoner." I knew Kabuto was talking about me. There was a reason that Orochimaru had kept the man around for so long. Kabuto was only second to myself. His interrogation tactics were almost as legendary as my own. The fact that he could also heal you whilst he tortured you was just an added bonus to Orochimaru. I waited for my interrogation to start, wondering who was going to win this battle of wills.

xXxXxXx AKATSUKI BASE xXxXxXx

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I heard a commotion as I trained with Tsunade. Hinata, Ino and Temari all looked up as well. We girls had to keep going on as normal. I knew Ten Ten was watching out, but when I saw the bedraggled group that came in, I couldn't believe my eyes. There were so many injured and hurt parties. I saw Lee was wounded. His arm had been sliced pretty badly. Tsunade started sorting out the worst injured from the least. I saw Ten Ten sitting with Neji. He wasn't even conscious, and it was him that Tsunade started working on first.

"He's lucky he lived this long." I heard Tsunade say as she worked on him. I saw tears escape from Ten Ten's eyes, and I saw Hinata sobbing. She came over to me.

"Naruto was captured and Tsunade-Sama doesn't think that Neji will last long." Hinata sobbed. I hugged her, and then realised something. Sasuke and my brother were also missing from the ranks. I felt my blood run cold.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Ten Ten's P.O.V)

I saw the look on Sakura's face as she realised that Pein and Sasuke had not returned. She hugged Hinata, who I could see was sobbing wildly. I couldn't blame her. Her cousin was lying here next to me, half dead, and someone she loved had been captured and would most definitely be tortured. I saw Tsunade working on Neji. Her face was set in determination. I hoped that it would be enough.

xXxXxXx THE CASTLE xXxXxXx

(Ibiki's P.O.V)

When Kabuto stepped in to my room, I was horrified to see that he had Idate with him. My little brother. I'd raised him from when he was a small baby, I'd watched him grow up into the teen he was now. I also had told him he shouldn't come on this mission. He had insisted. Now Kabuto would use him against me.

I watched as Kabuto threw my brother into a corner and began torturing him. Every scream was like a knife to my heart, but even as he screamed he begged me to keep silent. He was definitely my brother. I couldn't help being proud of his strength of will at this moment. That was the only thing that stopped me from crying out when Kabuto hacked off one of his fingers. That was the only thing that stopped me from telling Kabuto everything I knew when Kabuto stabbed my little brother's arms and legs, and left the knives embedded there. But I wanted to give up. I'll never admit that to another living being.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

I could hear the screams of my comrades. I heard Naruto's screams stop and another set of screams begin. I assumed they were Idate's. I'd seen him captured and from what Itachi had told me, Ibiki was in the cell across from mine. I hated my father then. I hated so much I wasn't sure how I could control my own rage. What kind of man allowed another man to be tortured by listening to the screams of his little brother? I knew it had to have been my father's idea. Kabuto, while intelligent in some ways, had no real ideas when it came to the human psyche. I felt bile build up in the back of my throat as all I could hear around me were the screams of the tortured.

xXxXxXx AKATSUKI BASE xXxXxXx

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I bit my lip as I listened with Konan to Shikamaru and Deidara's report of what had happened. So many had been captured. Gaara had been hurt also. I considered him my friend and the fact that someone had managed to hurt him, had made Temari furious. She had been at his bedside ever since. I knew Ten Ten and Hinata were still with Neji and Lee. I'd asked Tsunade to put them side by side, to make things a little easier for Ten Ten, and after a little grumbling, Tsunade had agreed. I knew she had a soft heart under that tough exterior. As we listened to everything that had happened something clicked in my mind. We couldn't sit here and do nothing. My brother may not snap, Ibiki, Naruto and Sasuke may not snap, but sooner or later, someone would. Someone would reveal the location to our hide out. There were only escaped and freed slaves living here. We only knew about fighting what we'd been taught by Tsunade, and many of the group who had come back, had been injured. I stood up from the chair I'd been sitting on and I looked at the occupants of the room. Konan, Sasori, Deidara, Shikamaru, Minato, Kyubi, Jiraiya and Shikaku all looked at me.

"We have to go and get them back." I heard myself say. I was surprised that I managed to say it without a tremor in my voice.

"Do you have a plan Sakura? Because I can't think of one at the moment." Shikamaru quipped.

"If we don't think of something then sooner or later someone is going to crack under interrogation. If they do, this place will be revealed. Do you want to wait for soldiers to come here and slaughter us? We might last a while. We could probably even last a few months, if we barricade ourselves in here, but what then? We'd have to fight our way out with no food, no water, and a whole desert to cross for supplies if we win." I said back. Shikamaru nodded. All the others nodded their agreement.

"Sakura is right. We do have to find a way to get them all back, or better still to get rid of Fugaku Uchiha." Minato stated.

"Maybe I can help you with your plans." We all looked at Mikoto. Her eyes were puffy and red. I knew she'd been crying for Sasuke.

"How can you help us your highness?" Minato asked kindly. He still addressed her by her title even though she didn't really want a title anymore.

"I know every secret passage in and out of the castle. When I was very young my marriage to Fugaku was arranged, and I was sent to live at the castle a full year before the marriage was to happen. I was fifteen then and learning the castle's secrets seemed as good an entertainment as any other. If you have a map of the castle I can mark every passage and every hiding niche that exists in that place." Mikoto told us. Konan nodded and went to a shelf. There were piles of rolled up maps, and she pulled out six and handed them to Mikoto.

"These are maps of every floor of the castle. If they're not accurate please feel free to change them. They're about ten years old. Pein got hold of them when he was a soldier in the King's army." Konan stated. Mikoto nodded.

"I'll make sure they're accurate." Mikoto said. Then she left the room. Now we needed to find volunteers for this new mission, a mission of certain suicide, a mission to break in to the lion's den and steal its captives. I hoped that we'd be able to succeed, but even if we failed and died, it would be better than waiting for death here.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all liked it. I think I shall be ending this in about two chapters time. Please R&R and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thanks for reading and I'll catch you all when I update next.


	29. Chapter 29

Okay all, here's the next chapter of The Prince and The Slave. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and added me to their alerts and faves lists. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

I'm sorry that it's taken me ages to update but life has been rather hectic for me lately, so I haven't been jumping at my laptop for a while. I've been rather busy helping my poor Mom to clean up the entire house. I'm not sure when I'll be updating next, but I try to make it a habit to update at least once or twice a month. You see my Mom is having surgery and she won't be allowed to move around a lot afterwards, so I will be (unfortunately as it were) taking over the household until she's up and about. I apologise to all of you that have had to wait for my updates, and I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Thanks for your patience everyone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Prince and The Slave.

Chapter Twenty-Nine.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Ten Ten's P.O.V)

I saw Neji was still breathing and I couldn't help but be relieved. I wanted to believe that he would make it, but I still felt the niggling doubts in the back of my mind. Lee was awake and looking at me sadly. I hated to see him look so sad.

"I wanted to help him Ten Ten-Chan." Lee said softly.

"I know you didn't just let this happen Lee. You don't have to be sorry. This wasn't your fault. You were all ambushed." I said firmly. Lee nodded, but I knew this would weigh heavily on him. He was so loyal to his comrades and seeing all those people in pain, I knew, would make him feel terribly guilty. He'd feel like he could've done more. I can't blame him when I feel the same way.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I found myself standing in front of Mikoto, who was pouring over the maps. She was determined and concentrating for everything she was worth. I couldn't help but be glad that she was. We couldn't afford to be sloppy on our new mission. As soon as Mikoto was finished with the maps, I would hand them to Shikamaru and he would make a strategy with the help of his father, Naruto's father and Deidara. I hoped that everything would go well. I also hoped that everyone was alright so far. I knew they would be tortured but I had no idea whether they would be allowed to survive the torture.

"Sakura?" I found myself looking straight into Mikoto's eyes.

"Yes Mikoto-San?" I replied.

"I know my son loves you. I know he's told you. If you choose to go on this mission all I can ask is that you try and be safe. I don't want to see my son lose someone that he cares for." Mikoto said gently. I couldn't help but nod. I could understand what Mikoto was saying. She gave me a kind smile, and I wondered how she could smile like that when things were in such a situation. Of course the answer came to me straight away. If you can't smile, then you might as well cry, and as the former Queen, Mikoto couldn't have been allowed to cry very often. I wondered if I could ever have the strength to smile in the face of my own pain.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Hinata's P.O.V)

I helped Ten Ten to tend to Neji's injuries and then I went to go and get a few hours of sleep. I passed Naruto's room and I heard sobbing. I could see Kushina-San sitting on Naruto's bed. Minato-San was with her, along with Kyubi and Amaru. Who both stood near the other end of the bed.

"Why didn't you two keep an eye on him?" Kushina sobbed. Both Kyubi and Minato-San looked down at the ground. I couldn't blame them for feeling so awful. I made a decision to go with Sakura then. If I didn't go then I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I needed to see Naruto again even if it was one last time. Even if I died in the process. It was the only thing I could think about.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Ino's P.O.V)

I was sat with Shikamaru when I saw a young girl pass by our room. She had long carrot coloured hair tied into pigtails. Something about her felt familiar.

"I'll be right back Shikamaru." I remember saying but I didn't wait for his answer. I followed after the girl, and saw her sitting with Karin. I knew she was one of the girls we'd rescued from the brothel. I couldn't even think about how awful it was for such a young girl to be used in a brothel. I couldn't help but think that this girl wasn't a stranger. Her hair and eyes were so familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it but I knew I'd known this girl before.

"Moegi have you eaten anything today? Remember what Tsunade-Sama said, you have to start eating more. Even if it's only some soup." Karin said to the girl. I felt my eyes widen. It couldn't be coincidence could it? That this little girl had the same name as my little sister. I bit my lip nervously as I approached the pair. I saw Karin run off somewhere, maybe to find Moegi something to eat. I approached Moegi and sat next to her. She jumped when I sat next to her. It was as if she was scared of me. But she soon relaxed.

"Hi." I said to her.

"Hi." She said back.

"My name's Ino." I told her.

"I had a sister called Ino once. But I don't remember much about her. I was just a little kid when slave raiders attacked us and took me away from my father and sister." Moegi told me. I felt my stomach leap into my throat.

"Did you have a brother or mother?" I heard myself ask.

"I don't remember a mother. I know I had a brother called Deidara. But he wasn't there. I don't know what happened to him." Moegi answered. I couldn't help but feel happy. I'd finally found my little sister. I decided to tell her exactly who I was at that moment.

xXxXxXx THE CASTLE xXxXxXx

(Naruto's P.O.V)

I was sitting in a chair after another one of Mizuki's torture sessions. I was becoming immune to them. After the first time, Kabuto had decided to have Mizuki trying to interrogate me. He was busy with Ibiki. Mizuki was using more awful methods to make me scream in pain. I wanted to hit back at him. I'd never really known what hate was until Mizuki had started interrogating me. I knew that my hate for the little bastard would keep me from opening my mouth. He was pulling off one of my toe nails as I had the realisation that I had the power dawned on me. Everyone always assumed that I wasn't smart. I admit that I don't always have the brightest ideas. But at that very moment, when I was in complete agony, when Mizuki was ripping off my nails, or sticking large, heated bamboo splinters under my nails, I realised that if I didn't give Mizuki the information he wanted, then I had the power. I would be kept alive as long as I had information that they wanted from me. Today, Mizuki was mangling my hand with thumbscrews, as he crushed and mangled my fingers. I screamed bloody murder. I screamed until no sound came out of my throat, but I never said a single word.

"All of this can stop Naruto. All the pain, the torture, and I can even make sure you're healed and have something to eat and drink. But you must give me the answers to the questions I ask." Mizuki told me. He tried to sound kind. I remember smirking and spitting in his face. I heard him curse. I didn't bother looking at him. "Bring in the cat's paw." Mizuki yelled angrily. Great, more torture. I knew I would have to make myself stronger. I couldn't give up now, I'd already come too far.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Pein's P.O.V)

It was close to that time again. I heard Naruto screaming in his cell. I couldn't help but admire the boy. After all, I had heard him screaming in agony for the past few days of our capture, but he never said a word. I knew he was tortured horribly. I was tortured as well. But I knew that I had been interrogated before and Naruto hadn't ever had to suffer this kind of pain. I knew that soon, King Fugaku himself would arrive at the cells. I'd heard him vow he was going to use a head crusher on me today. I knew if he got too carried away with it that I'd die. After all, the head crusher used to be a form of execution, and could most definitely kill someone. The idea of someone taking my head and squeezing it with that device until my eyeballs popped out of my head, and my skull fragmented, along with the squashing of my brain until it was on the ground, didn't really sit well with me. I hoped that I'd either die soon, or that I would be rescued. I hoped more for death. I didn't want Konan, or Sakura, coming to rescue me. I didn't want them to be captured and tortured the way I was being tortured. There was talk of public executions. They had thought of using the cradle to execute me, but Fugaku had determined that all of us would face the executioner. We were going to be beheaded. He'd already set a date for it from what I heard from passing guards. They wanted us to talk but they wanted to make an example out of us more, and I knew that Ibiki wasn't talking. After a few days of realising that torturing Idate wouldn't get Ibiki to talk, Kabuto had stopped torturing him. I heard they had thrown him into a small cell and left him there to rot. I heard a lot from my cell. Now I heard Ibiki's screams as well. It had taken the last few days, but Ibiki had eventually started screaming. But even so, he didn't talk. I wasn't sure if I was glad that I didn't hear Sasuke's screams or whether I was scared. After all, I was hoping that we would have heard of Sasuke's death, if it had happened. But I also worried that Sasuke may just have betrayed us to forgo any torture. Then I also thought about Sakura, who I knew he loved. I could tell his feelings for my little sister. I knew he couldn't have given her up, or any of his other friends, to his father. But I wondered what they had planned for the younger Prince now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

I had sat in this cell for days. From dawn until dusk, I often heard Naruto screaming in pain. In fact most of the time the screaming went on well into the night. That was like being tortured all by its self. He was my best friend, and listening to him screaming in pain was horrible. I wanted to scream too, I wanted to at least have the same treatment. I knew that if I were tortured myself that I'd suffer, but I didn't want to listen to the others screaming and know that all I did was sit in this cell and listen to them. I wanted to be treated equally, or at least know that they weren't suffering alone. In another thought I know how stupid that feeling was. If they tortured me, I may not be as tough as Ibiki, as strong as Pein, or as brave as Naruto. I may crack under pressure. I knew I should be grateful that I wasn't being tortured. But I felt like a traitor when I heard the screaming start. I felt like this whole situation was unfair.

Itachi came into my cell that moment.

"Sasuke. It's the fact that you carry royal blood that stops you being tortured. There is an ancient law that stops our father torturing you for information. As long as you carry royal blood he won't send his interrogators in to torture you." Itachi told me. It was almost like he was reading my mind.

"Itachi I need to know what's happened to them. I hear Naruto screaming every day, every night. He's my best friend Itachi." I heard myself beg my brother. Itachi sighed.

"He's a lot stronger than anyone ever thought he was. You should be proud of him Sasuke. He hasn't said a single word. That's why they won't stop torturing him. Father interrogates Pein, himself. He intends to use a head crusher on the man today." Itachi told me. I felt sick. When I was nine years old, my father had made me watch a man be tortured by a head crusher. I remember the man performing the interrogation went too far, and the man's eyes had popped out. My father had yelled at the man to stop, but it was too late. His head had been crushed and I had vomited at the sight of the man's brains that had squirted on to my shirt. My father was angry. Not because I had witnessed a man die so barbarically (which he and my mother argued about later that night) but because he had wanted information from the prisoner, and his interrogator had messed up and killed him.

"Don't worry Sasuke. I will be there. It's not something I enjoy, but I will make sure father doesn't go too far. Pein will be in a lot of pain, but he will live. If I can, I will try and convince father to use thumbscrews, or something that's less likely to kill him." Itachi said. Then he left the room. I couldn't help but feel sick. I then heard Naruto's screams increase and dreaded what was happening to him at that moment.

xXxXxXx AKATSUKI BASE xXxXxXx

(Ten Ten's P.O.V)

I saw Sakura talking to Hinata and Ino later that night. I looked at Neji, who was amazingly still alive. It was a miracle, according to Tsunade-Sama, and I was grateful. Lee was sleeping peacefully. His arm was healing well apparently. If he was lucky (or so he said) he might be able to join the rescue mission. I walked over to Sakura then. I needed to join the mission myself. I couldn't just sit here and do nothing. I wanted to avenge Neji and help our comrades. I couldn't do that if I played it safe and stayed here.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, that's the end of this chapter. I could have made it longer, but I want to try and make the fic a bit longer. I'm hoping to end this fic at thirty-five chapters rather than thirty, which I think I have a good chance of doing. Please R&R and tell me what you all think. Also if any of you are interested in knowing about the torture instruments I mentioned this chapter, here's the link the internet page I used to research them.

Anyways, I will try and update as soon as I can and I hope you all enjoyed this chappie. See you all next time I update.


	30. Chapter 30

Okay, here is the thirtieth chapter. To be honest I didn't actually think I'd make it this far with this fic, so I'm a little surprised actually. But we are getting closer to the ending so I hope everyone has enjoyed the ride so far. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers, and all those that added me to their faves and alerts lists. It is much appreciated.

Just a small note for my dear readers. I've placed a poll on my profile page along with some summaries of fics that I'm working on in my spare time (when I'm not working on the ones that are already up) I would love your opinions everyone. Vote for the fic you most want to see up next. Thanks for your time everyone, and now on with the chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Prince and The Slave.

Chapter Thirty.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Ten Ten's P.O.V)

I sat with Sakura, Hinata and Ino. Temari arrived shortly afterwards. It had been more than a few days since the ambush.

"I want to send a message to my father. But I'll discuss it with Sasori and Kankuro first." Temari said softly.

"Did Kankuro go on that mission? I don't remember him being with the injured." Hinata asked. Temari shook her head.

"Gaara protected him. He didn't get hurt. But he says he'll go on this mission too." Temari replied.

"I'm also bringing help." We all looked at Kankuro.

"How?" Temari asked. I wanted to ask the same question.

"Sasori and I, already sent a message to father. King Fugaku is doing dangerous things. Father has some moles in Fire Country. Apparently there's no plan for Suna to be attacked yet, but father says it's only a matter of time. He's sending back up. He's also extremely angry that Gaara got hurt." Kankuro stated.

"I thought your father and Gaara didn't get on?" I heard myself ask.

"They might not get on, but Gaara is still my father's son. Our mother died giving birth to him and my father does, in his own way, love all of us. He doesn't show it because that's just what he's like. But he does." Kankuro told me.

"So what did he say?" Temari asked him.

"Father said he's going to send his troops to help us. There isn't a choice in the matter. After all, Suna is an ally of Akatsuki, so whether or not we interfere, we'll still be annihilated once King Fugaku is done with Akatsuki." Kankuro answered. I wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing having the Kazekage's troops joining us. But having allies might be a good thing. Nobody asked Kankuro anymore questions.

"Are the maps finished?" Hinata asked.

"Not yet. Mikoto-San is making sure they're perfect. She doesn't want to make any mistakes." Sakura said.

"So who's definitely going on this mission?" I asked.

"I'm going. Ino and Hinata have insisted. Minato-San and Kyubi are going too. Deidara is a bit of mess. But he's insisting that if he's better that he's going. Shikamaru and his father, along with Sasori, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Hidan, Kisame, Anko, All the survivors of the ambush insist upon it, including Lee's friends from the Gladiator cells and any of the girls who feel they can fight. Konan is going too." Sakura told me. That was when Konan appeared. She looked quite solemn.

"I'm afraid I won't be going on this mission Sakura." Konan stated. We all looked at her, wondering why she would opt out. Sakura stood up and walked off with Konan. I wondered if Sakura would get the answer that we hadn't.

xXxXxXx THE CASTLE xXxXxXx

(Itachi's P.O.V)

I walked into the throne room, as my father had summoned me. Sometimes I wondered if my father just thought I was a well behaved pet. I stood in front of him as he sat on his throne. Kabuto was kneeling on the ground off to the side.

"You called for me father?" I asked.

"I am going to be sending you out to stop another little rebellion. In one week you will travel to Suna with one quarter of my army, and you will wipe out the place. I don't wish for there to be any prisoners." My father stated. I felt sick inside. Suna was a very small independent kingdom. It was very like Konoha, but even smaller. A quarter of my father's army would definitely wipe the village from the face of the Earth. It wasn't heavily guarded or defended, in fact there were hardly any fighters in Suna. After all, they liked living in peace. I should've realised this was coming. I should've known my father wouldn't leave that small city in peace for too much longer. Without my mother's influence, my father no longer felt hindered in destroying anything that he felt was in the way of his path.

xXxXxXx AKATSUKI BASE xXxXxXx

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I followed Konan to my brother's office. Konan sat down in my brother's usual seat and she looked at me as if she were feeling guilty.

"I know there has to be a good reason Konan. You'd never not come on the mission if there wasn't." I said. I was hoping to get the truth out of her at least.

"I was speaking to Tsunade this morning. You know she's a medic as well as your trainer right?" Konan asked. I nodded.

"Well it turns out that I'm going to have to take it easy for a while." Konan told me.

"Why are you sick?" I asked.

"Not exactly, no. I'm pregnant. Although I'd rather you didn't tell anyone until I get a chance to talk to Pein." Konan told me. I felt a little naïve in that moment. I should really have guessed, but no one thinks about their brother in that way so maybe it's alright for me to be a little naïve.

"Congratulations." I heard myself say. Just barely. Konan smiled at me.

"I know you're capable Sakura. That is more than I could say when you all first got here. You've proven that you know how to deal with this life. Actually you've done better than I thought you would. I'm proud to think I'll call you my sister in law. Don't think that me staying here changes anything you know. I just..." Konan trailed off on me. I knew what she was thinking and what she was trying to say to me in that moment. She was proud of me and her not coming wasn't because she didn't trust me. She wanted to keep her baby safe. I could understand all of that. I didn't make her say it all though.

"It's okay Konan. I get it. If I was in your shoes I'd be doing the same thing." I told her. Then I left the office as I thought about what I was going to do.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Minato's P.O.V)

I sat in my youngest son's room. I knew Kushina was angry with me. I was angry with myself. I wanted to do something. I picked up one of the scrolls that sat on the bed. Naruto had been looking at something before he left. It was a political scroll. I was always telling him to read them, because he was the one who wanted to take over my job one day. However, I'd never known that Naruto took my advice. The scrolls were tattered and worn, but still legible.

"Minato-San?" I looked at Hinata as she came in to the room and sat down.

"He read those all the time. He said even if Kyubi was the eldest, and destined to take over your position, he said the least he could do was learn something so he could become one of Sasuke's advisors." Hinata said softly.

"He wasn't aiming high. I'm surprised he didn't want to be on the royal council." I thought out loud.

"It's because he trusts Sasuke. He'd rather be Sasuke's advisor than anyone else's. He wanted to prove that he could do the right thing." Hinata told me. Then she made to leave.

"Hinata?" I couldn't help calling her back. Hinata looked at me.

"Thank you. You were always kind to Naruto. Even when everyone else had their doubts, you never did. That means something." I told the girl. Hinata blushed and then left the room. I was still looking at the political scrolls. I'd already talked to Kyubi earlier today. We were leaving for this mission very soon and I had hoped I could convince him not to go. But he wouldn't listen. I know Kushina will try to speak to him as well. I know that Kyubi won't back down. He's never been one for that.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Kushina's P.O.V)

I was facing my eldest child at this moment. Kyubi wasn't happy with what I was asking him.

"Mother I can't stay here and just let everyone else fight. If I did that what kind of man would I be?" Kyubi asked me. I knew what he was trying to say. In fact I probably understood what he meant better then he knew himself. But I'd lost one son, for the moment, and I couldn't lose another son.

"Kyubi. I can't lose you too." I hardly realised that I spoke the words aloud.

"You're not going to lose me, mother. You haven't lost Naruto either. I'll do whatever I have to, to get him back. Whatever happens you're going to see Naruto again. I promise you. Have some faith in us mother." Kyubi told me. I couldn't say no to that. I had to believe in them. If I didn't who else would. It was as I travelled along the corridor, that I saw the door to Naruto's room open, and I walked in to see Minato. I'd been angry at him and Kyubi for days, blaming them for Naruto being captured, but I knew it wasn't really fair. I went and sat next to Minato and he put his arms around me as I leaned on him.

"So you're still angry with me right?" Minato asked. I couldn't help but laugh.

"No I'm not angry with you anymore. But I will be if you don't come back." I told my husband. Minato was smiling. I could tell even with my back facing him that he was smiling.

"What about Kyubi?" He asked me.

"I've already had promises from Kyubi." I said. Minato laughed.

"Kyubi never makes promises." Minato reminded me after he'd finished laughing.

"He did this time." I heard myself say.

"Well if Kyubi can promise I'm sure I can promise too. I'll be sure to come back Kushina." Minato told me. I couldn't help but feel some sense of relief. They'd promised me. It was unlikely they'd ever go back on their words.

xXxXxXx THE CASTLE xXxXxXx

(Naruto's P.O.V)

I couldn't help wondering what day it was. It felt like forever since we'd been captured. I didn't ask my interrogators what day it was. I knew as soon as I asked them a question I'd be playing into their hands. I heard my cell door open. I didn't hear the usual footsteps coming into my cell. I opened my eyes to see who it was and I was surprised to see Itachi.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Naruto's P.O.V)

I looked at Itachi, wondering exactly what it was that he wanted with me. He looked back at me, and I could almost see disgust in his eyes.

"Has there been a medic to see you Naruto?" Itachi asked me.

"Unless you can call Mizuki or Kabuto medics, then no. I haven't seen one." I replied. Itachi looked away from me for a moment. Then he walked over to me. I wasn't sure what he was going to do, but that wasn't unusual where Itachi was concerned. He grabbed hold of my mangled hand. I barely felt anything in my hand anymore. I bit down on my lip, when Itachi started re setting my fingers. He looked down at me sadly.

"They're supposed to reset these and give some sort of break to interrogation subjects." Itachi told me.

"It was your father that gave orders for me to be tortured until whoever was interrogating me got fed up and needed a break." I replied. Itachi sighed as he carried on trying to fix the damage that he could. He strapped my fingers together with some cloth that he ripped from his own under shirt.

"Thanks Itachi. Is Sasuke alright?" I asked. I knew everyone else must be in a similar situation to me, but I knew nothing about Sasuke.

"He wishes that this wasn't happening to you. The only reason my father has spared him from interrogation is because of the sanctity of royal blood. Execution for betrayal is acceptable, but not interrogation." Itachi told me.

"So he's just locked up somewhere?" I asked. Itachi nodded. I couldn't help but feel relieved. At least one of us was alright.

xXxXxXx ONE WEEK LATER xXxXxXx

I hadn't been looked at for the last week. No one was concerned with what happened to me. Itachi came in and out of the cell and made sure that I was given something to eat and drink. He also checked up on my injuries. I wasn't sure if I'd ever feel my hands again properly. Itachi said they were healing quite well all things considering. I just wondered how everyone else was doing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

I hadn't heard any screaming for the past week. I don't know if that comforted me or scared me more. I heard my cell door open and I saw Itachi step in.

"I've been trying to help the others as best I can. Father has forbidden any medics to see to them. Pein is such a mess that I'm surprised he even remembers his own name." Itachi said.

"What about Naruto, Ibiki and Idate?" I asked.

"I had Idate seen to ages ago. He's missing three fingers on his left hand and two on his right, but he's as alright as anyone can be in his situation. He didn't catch any infections and I cauterised and wrapped the wounds myself. Ibiki is a mess, but he's a tough bastard. I've never seen, known or heard of anyone with as much guts as Ibiki. Naruto on the other hand..." Itachi trailed off. There was something he didn't want to tell me.

"What about Naruto?" I asked. I wanted him to tell me.

"He has more injuries then he even realises. I'm surprised that he hasn't talked. The horrible pain he must be in is unimaginable. If he survives his injuries, it's unlikely that he'll ever have the full use of his right hand again. As for the left, it's looking very hazy Sasuke." Itachi told me. I felt sick. I wanted to vomit but it was like my body was revolting against me.

"Sasuke, if no one comes for you, father has scheduled your execution in three days time. I'm going to try and postpone it, but I don't know how much patience father has left. He seems to be losing his mind." Itachi told me. I nodded my understanding. At least I would be treated the same as my friends and allies in that account.

"How are we supposed to be executed?" I asked.

"He wants to hang you and behead the others." Itachi told me. I nodded my understanding. I couldn't help but wonder what Sakura was doing at this moment. I hope she was alright.

xXxXxXx AKATSUKI BASE xXxXxXx

(Sakura's P.O.V)

We were on our way now. Mikoto had given us the maps and we knew how to use them. The people of Suna were in hiding. The small kingdom had received word from an anonymous source that Fugaku's army were about to invade, and so the Kazekage, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro's father, had made sure his people had evacuated. Now that the kingdom had been abandoned, and the people were safe, (though full to bursting within our underground base) the Suna army was at our disposal. However I wasn't the leader, it was Sasori, Minato and Jiraiya, along with Shukaku, who were leading this army. We were going to do the one thing no one thought we could, we were going to invade Fugaku Uchiha's kingdom, and we were going to win.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, that's the end of this chapter. I know it was a bit filler. Sorry about that, but I'm trying to give you a bit more of this fic. Next chapter, there will be definite action. I promise. Please R&R and let me know what you think, and I will update as soon as possible.


	31. Chapter 31

Okay all, here's the next chapter of The Prince and The Slave. I hope you enjoy it. Another four more chapters to go. It's been a heck of a ride. (nods) Anywho, the next few chapters will mostly be action and some angst and misery. So be prepared. There is also another poll on my profile now, because the old one has been closed. The order, in which the fics on the first poll will come out, has been placed in my profile. So please feel free to vote on my new poll (which will basically be set out the same as the old poll)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Prince and The Slave

Chapter Thirty-One.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(General P.O.V)

It had been three days. Sasuke found himself listening to the noises outside. He heard the sounds of a gallows being made. He'd heard those sounds plenty of times in his life. He cringed as he heard the executioner practise his swing against the chopping block that was set up in the courtyard. That was when he heard his cell door opening. Sasuke looked to see Itachi leading a familiar blond into the cell.

"Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed as he looked at his friend. Naruto looked up at Sasuke tiredly. He had dark rings around his eyes and Sasuke could see his hands were a mess. But he was still alive and that meant everything to Sasuke. The younger prince couldn't help pulling his best friend into a hug. He felt Naruto flinch, but then he felt Naruto's arms weakly hug him back. Both boys looked at Itachi.

"I'm going to bring the others in too. Hopefully this last week has given you some strength." Itachi told them.

"I wanted to give you all a chance to say goodbye just in case..." Itachi trailed off but both Sasuke and Naruto knew what Itachi was saying. If no one came to save them, then they were to be executed this afternoon. Sasuke dreaded the moment that he'd watch his friends taken to the chopping block. Itachi had informed him that it was his father's intention to make him watch his comrades die one after the other, before hanging him. Itachi left the cell so the two could talk.

"What the hell did they do to you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto didn't make a move to answer. Sasuke leapt forward quickly, and before Naruto could even protest, Sasuke had lifted the bottom of Naruto's prison shirt slightly. He saw vast amounts of bandages wrapped around the blonde's torso. Naruto bit his lip.

"What did they do to you?" Sasuke asked again.

"They used thumbscrews on me Sasuke! They used a Cat's Paw on me! Pieces of my flesh were hanging off of me! They ripped off my nails, but not before jamming burning splinters of bamboo under them! I was beaten up over and over. My fingers were broken and dislocated and I only feel a slight twinge in each of my hands, except for the pain of course!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke felt sick inside to see his friend so damaged.

"Naruto... I... I-I can't believe that they'd do this to you." Sasuke whispered as he saw the mess Naruto was in. Naruto calmed a little and gave Sasuke a weak smile.

"They only did it because I refused to speak. I screamed a lot, but I didn't speak. I'm such a wimp. I can't believe that I couldn't stop myself screaming." Naruto told Sasuke softly. Sasuke pulled his closest friend into another hug.

"You idiot! You should be proud of yourself. Ibiki and Pein, they're true warriors. They trained for situations like this." Sasuke stated.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto quipped weakly. Sasuke shook his head.

"What I mean Naruto is that... you were thrown in at the deep end. You've never been tortured. You weren't trained to withstand torture, but you did. You never told them a damn thing. You could've done but you didn't. If you're not proud of yourself, I'm proud of you." Sasuke told Naruto seriously. Naruto grinned weakly.

"Thanks Sasuke. But if I had said anything, they would've killed my family, your mother, everyone else there, including Hinata. If I get killed and you get saved Sasuke..." Naruto trailed off.

"Don't say stuff like that Dobe." Sasuke shot out. He felt angry, angry with the whole situation. He didn't even want to think of the possibility that they wouldn't get out of this predicament together.

"It's just in case Sasuke. There's a chance that you might get saved, but there's every chance that we could both die. I just... I want you to tell Hinata that I love her. I've been too cowardly to actually say it. I'm such a kid still. But I want her to know how I feel. So if I die, _if_ I die, you have to promise to tell her for me." Naruto told Sasuke firmly. His voice didn't waver. Sasuke couldn't help but admire Naruto's bravery.

"I promise you Naruto. If I should get out of this and you don't then I will tell Hinata how you feel about her." Sasuke promised. Itachi reopened the door and let Pein and Ibiki into the room, along with Idate. Itachi was supporting Pein, who looked horrible. Ibiki was a mess, but he didn't let it show, he walked determinedly into the cell.

"Are you ready to die yet men?" Ibiki asked. His voice was strong and unwavering.

"If we are or not it doesn't really matter. It looks like we're going to anyway." Naruto replied. Ibiki laughed.

"That's a true honest answer Naruto. If you had said you were ready I wouldn't have believed you. No man is ready to die." Ibiki stated cryptically. After Ibiki's speech there was silence as the men waited for what they assumed would be their deaths.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Akatsuki Army P.O.V)

The small army had hidden in all sorts of spots, all around the fire country castle. Ino, Ten Ten, Hinata and Sakura all shuddered as they recognised the gates out of town, the bridge they'd met up at to escape together. Now they were returning.

"They're being executed today!" The girls heard Sasori when he came back to inform Deidara of what was going on. As the two senior members, they were leading the army. Minato and Jiraiya clenched their fists and Tsunade jumped to her feet.

"Naruto?" She asked fearfully.

"He's the first scheduled for death. Fugaku intends to kill them all one by one. Sasuke is to be hanged after he watches his comrades die. Most men died under interrogation, but Naruto, Ibiki, Idate, Pein and Sasuke are alive. From what I've heard, none of them would divulge any secrets. They were tortured endlessly and never gave out any information." Sasori told the group seriously. All of them felt sick to their stomachs.

"Sasuke and Naruto weren't trained for interrogation." Deidara stated.

"Sasuke wasn't tortured. Fugaku's claim to the throne is based on the sanctity of royal blood. Hanging his traitorous son doesn't mean spilling any blood. Torture and beheading do." Sasori quipped.

"What about my son?" Minato asked firmly.

"He's stubborn. He refused to talk. From what I heard, when I managed to catch conversation between Itachi and Fugaku, Itachi isn't happy that the prisoners were refused post-interrogation healing. Naruto's hands may never work properly again. He may also have internal injuries that no one knows about. His fingers were dislocated and broken, his nails ripped off, burning bamboo splinters were jammed under his nails when they were there. Pein is apparently worse off, along with Ibiki, but not by much. Mizuki was Naruto's interrogator, and he hates it when his prisoners are uncooperative. So he spent more time on torture than interrogation. They even used the Cat's Paw on him. Poor kid." Sasori answered. Minato's eyes went dark.

"Those bastards. I'll find Mizuki and I'll damn well make him suffer." Minato hissed. Kyubi looked like he was ready to agree.

"What about Ibiki and Idate?" Anko asked.

"Idate is missing three fingers on one hand and two on the other. When Kabuto realised that Ibiki wouldn't talk to save Idate, and that Idate wouldn't ask Ibiki to talk to end his pain, Kabuto decided Idate wasn't worth the trouble and threw him in a cell. For all we know the kid could be delirious from gangrene or he could be on the verge of death from blood loss. There are no guarantees. They tortured Ibiki until the man actually started screaming, but didn't get a word out of him." Sasori told Anko.

"That doesn't surprise me. Ibiki is a tough bastard. There isn't anyone tougher. Idate would've told Ibiki not to say a damn thing if they started torturing him in front of Ibiki." Anko stated. Sakura looked at Sasori. She didn't want to ask but she had to.

"What about my brother, Sasori?" Sakura asked. Sasori sighed.

"Sakura... it's not pretty kid. He's the leader of Akatsuki. There was no way that he was going to get anything easy. The King tortured Pein himself. He used a head crusher on him Sakura. If he's lucky, Pein will be able to have his own coherent thoughts once he heals, if he heals." Sasori told Sakura bluntly.

"He _will_ heal." Sakura stated coldly. No one wanted to argue the point with her.

The group got ready to move. Shikamaru took a deep breath as he shouldered his pack. He heard someone walk up behind him and turned to look at Ten Ten. She looked back at him, straight in the eye.

"I need to ask you something Shikamaru, and I need you to tell me the honest truth." Ten Ten told Shikamaru seriously.

"What is it you want to ask?" Shikamaru questioned. Ten Ten took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders to ease the heaviness of her own pack.

"You saw what happened to Neji right?" Ten Ten asked. Shikamaru nodded.

"Who was the one that hurt him, Shikamaru? I need to know who hurt Neji and how it happened." Ten Ten stated firmly. Shikamaru sighed as he took note of the fiery look in Ten Ten's eyes.

"We were fighting a losing battle. Neji had already gotten rid of three opponents. But..." Shikamaru didn't want to carry on, but Ten Ten glared when he stopped. Shikamaru sighed.

"He was run through from behind, by Kabuto, he couldn't have defended himself. Kabuto attacked when Neji was vulnerable against other opponents. After that, we retreated. We didn't get much choice." Shikamaru told Ten Ten earnestly. Ten Ten nodded.

"I know who I'm looking for first when we attack." Ten Ten stated firmly. She turned to go and join Ino, Sakura and Hinata, then she turned back to look at Shikamaru again.

"Thanks for telling me Shikamaru." Ten Ten added. Then she was off, and Shikamaru wondered if he'd done the right thing by telling her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(General P.O.V)

A cloaked figure snuck into the great citadel, as people gathered in the town square, ready to watch blood flow. They took a position near to the doors of the castle, ready to keep watch on proceedings without being noticed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

We were dragged out of the cell at high noon. I saw them pull Naruto along and then Pein, Ibiki and Idate. I was last. As I was dragged into full sunlight for the first time in, I'm not even sure how long, I saw how the courtyard had been prepared. I saw the gallows ready for my hanging. Then I was dragged, tripping over my own feet to sit next to my father. I was bound tightly with rope and I knew I couldn't escape. I watched them lead Naruto up to the executioners block and I heard my father whisper in my ear.

"This is what happens when you betray your own father, boy." He hissed at me. I stood up and looked into Naruto's eyes. I wanted to let him know he'd be alright. I wanted to comfort him, I could see, very deep into his eyes there was a spark of fear. But he was trying to be brave. If I screamed, or tried to run to him I knew it would just give my father pleasure he didn't deserve, and it would hurt Naruto. Then I heard the executioner reading Naruto his last rights.

"This boy, Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Uzumaki, has committed treason. He has been found guilty of consorting with enemies that wish to take Fire Country from our beloved sovereign, Fugaku Uchiha. Naruto Uzumaki has been sentenced to beheading. Do you have any last words boy?" The executioner asked Naruto. I wanted to scream. I wanted to scream as loud as I could as I looked at Naruto's face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Naruto's P.O.V)

"Of course I have some last words." I heard myself say. I could see Sasuke's face. He wanted to help me and I know that. But I also knew that he was doing the only thing he could to help me. That was keeping eye contact with me. I had a feeling he would keep that contact until the executioner cut my head off.

"I'm accused of treason, but with no trial I've been found guilty. I was tortured like I wasn't even human, but I'm still standing. If wanting to see every human treated like a human is treason? If wanting to free slaves from tyranny, and give them their own lives, is treason? Then _I am a traitor!_ What's more, _I'm proud_ to be a traitor!" I told the crowd. At the moment, I really was proud. I was proud to stand with these men, proud to die with them. I may have regrets but I know that I'll never regret wanting to set Hinata free, or helping the other slaves we've helped in these last months. I know that I've finally learned what being a man and taking responsibility actually means.

"Kill him." I heard Fugaku say bluntly.

_Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!_

Over the boards of the platform, I heard the heavy steps of the executioner heading towards me. Once he stood next to me. I looked up at the sun, and I prayed to god to keep my family safe. I prayed to god that if I died that the others might have a chance.

"On your knees boy!" The executioner barked next to me. I didn't move. I felt the executioner's hands on my shoulders and he pushed me down to the ground on my knees. I felt pain going through my stomach and arms, where the newly stitched wounds from the cat's paw were. Then he pushed my head on to the block. My head was sideways, looking out at the royal dais. There was Sasuke, looking right back at me. He didn't break eye contact with me. Just as I knew he wouldn't. I heard the drums beating, and the axe moving. I didn't close my eyes. I just kept them on Sasuke.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

I wanted to be sick as I saw the executioner pick up the axe. The drums were still going and all I could do was pray that if no one came to rescue Naruto, then that his death would be quick and clean. Then I saw the axe swing...

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(General P.O.V)

As the axe swung high in the air, an arrow came out of nowhere and struck the executioner in the heart. The axe dropped to the ground with a thunk, along with the executioner, and the crowds of people started running and screaming in terror.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all. I'm ending it there. Next chapter, all the fighting action begins. So I hope this was a good chapter for you all. Please R&R and let me know what you thought.


	32. Chapter 32

Okay all, here is the next chapter of The Prince and The Slave. I hope you all enjoy it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Prince and The Slave.

Chapter Thirty-Two.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Fugaku stood up in anger.

"Find the culprit! I want his head!" Fugaku screamed in rage.

"It will be impossible to find _him_ because I'm not a man!" Fugaku looked in the direction of the feminine voice that had spoken. So did everyone who remained, including Sasuke, Naruto, Pein, Ibiki and Idate. They were all shocked to see the soft face and kind features of Hinata Hyuga, the bow still in her hand, another arrow at the ready to fire.

"Hinata?" Naruto questioned softly. He looked at her as though drinking in her features. She smiled back at him, almost as if she knew the turmoil going on in his head.

"Kill her!" Fugaku yelled. Itachi stared at the young woman. He couldn't help being impressed with her skill.

"That is not happening!" Another female voice yelled. Naruto grinned as he recognised his grandmother.

"Baa-Chan! Nice to see you!" Naruto yelled. Tsunade glared.

"Shut up Gaki! You nearly got killed!" Tsunade yelled back. That was when the real fight broke out.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Naruto's P.O.V)

I still had my hands tied behind my back. They were barely useable and I knew I was in agony. But that wasn't going to stop me from fighting this time. I looked at Hinata, who had taken two arrows from a quiver strapped across her back. She set them on the bow, pulled the string back and then I heard the neat _thwack thump_ of the arrows being released and hitting their marks. I turned on the spot to see that the two arrows had sunk halfway through into two guards who had been behind me. Pein had slumped to the ground. He was in a bad way. All we could hope for was his recovery at this point. I saw Shikamaru appear and cut Idate, Ibiki and Pein loose, while Hinata seemed to be taking out any guards that came close to us with her arrows. Since when did Hinata get so good at using a bow and arrows? I can't even think about that at the moment, because as Shikamaru is heading for me, I see someone else coming from another side. I recognise him as Mizuki. My hands were tied still, but I didn't have time for those details, I needed to defend myself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

I couldn't believe it. Just in the nick of time, they'd gotten here. I felt the rope around my wrists grabbed, as I was yanked forward. My feet almost came out from underneath me as my father dragged me off of the royal dais and towards the castle. My father obviously wanted to finish me off himself, and he wasn't going to let anyone get the opportunity. That was when I saw a white haired male jump up onto the platform and head for Naruto. Hinata's arrows missed him as he ducked, and embedded into the platform. I struggled, but I felt my father tug on the rope harder. The tightness was cutting off the circulation to my hands and I could feel the pins and needles travelling along my fingers. I saw someone jump onto the platform next to the white haired man, and I was almost positive that Naruto might just die in the moment.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Naruto's P.O.V)

I quickly ran through my options in my head. I could head butt Mizuki, I could kick out at him, I could still bite even if I couldn't hold a weapon. Then someone else jumped up on the platform. I recognised the uniform as one of Konoha's soldiers. I couldn't see the face, as it was hidden, but suddenly, the soldier turned around and backhanded Mizuki off of the platform. That was when he turned around and pulled off his mask, revealing brown, spiky hair, tied in a ponytail and brown eyes, along with a scar across his nose. I couldn't help grinning.

"Iruka! Where've you been?" I asked him. Iruka grinned at me.

"Well I heard that Naruto Uzumaki was a prisoner of the King for treason. I thought it sounded a little strange, especially with the disappearance of your whole family. Seeing as you were always my favourite student I couldn't just ignore it." Iruka told me. It was at the moment that I started to feel sick. My other injuries were still raw and fresh, and I wasn't sure what to do about any of it. I knew that if I had been able to look at my injuries, I'd be able to see my bones through the blood. The cat's paw could tear the flesh from anyone's body. I felt everything spinning on me. I knew that many of my wounds hadn't healed and were still open, and I could feel blood oozing from them. That was when everything started going hazy.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(General P.O.V)

Minato saw it happen in slow motion. He saw Naruto start to fall and he ran forward, but Iruka had caught hold of him. He placed Naruto gently on the platform floor. Minato could see blood leaking through Naruto's grey, prisoner's shirt, staining the material a wine colour. Shikamaru was there in an instant, cutting Naruto's restraints off and the trio laid Naruto out on the ground. Tsunade appeared next to them.

"He's in a bad way. Some wounds must've reopened." Shikamaru told Tsunade. Minato looked horrified as Kyubi jumped up next to him. The platform was extremely crammed now. Tsunade pulled out a knife and slit Naruto's shirt open quickly. She saw bandages wrapped all around his body, but the bandages were stained crimson and the stains were spreading rapidly. Tsunade bit her lip and then began trying to fix the damage.

"Damn Fugaku for using a cat's paw on him." Tsunade said shakily as she saw the damage.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Fugaku looked around angrily.

"Damn rebels. Itachi!" Fugaku yelled for his elder child, but he couldn't see his son anywhere. That was when the tide seemed to go from fairly even to completely one-sided. Suna soldiers appeared and joined the Akatsuki rebels, hacking at enemies and causing a leap in the fight. Fugaku glared at Sasuke, who was still trying to get away from him.

"Are you afraid, boy?" Fugaku asked him.

"I'm not afraid to die father. But I'd rather not give you the satisfaction." Sasuke stated coldly. Fugaku wanted to hit his youngest son, but that was when he saw Minato Uzumaki staring at him. A look of cold hatred in his eyes.

"I think it's time for us to go Sasuke." Fugaku stated, as he started dragging Sasuke through the gates. He didn't notice the shadow following behind him. The figure in the black cloak.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Minato looked down at his son in horror. The wounds that Tsunade was revealing by cutting away Naruto's bandages, made Minato see red in every possible way. His mother looked up at him sadly.

"If they had flayed him they would've done less damage. I'll do everything I can to save him Minato. You know that." Tsunade told her son honestly.

"What are his chances Mother?" Minato asked. Tsunade bit her lip and looked down at Naruto who she carried on treating for a few momwnts before she replied.

"The injuries are horrific. But he is likely to survive them. It's the risk of infection that I'm most worried about." Tsunade replied.

"What infection?" Minato asked.

"The Cat's Paw is used for torture. It's never cleaned, and such... such open wounds... wounds that... that reveal the bone in a human being. Wounds like that become easily infected. If Naruto should get an infection it will be very hard to help him. We can only hope that he doesn't get an infection and that he is strong enough to heal from this." Tsunade told Minato honestly. What Tsunade feared was watching her grandson slip away before her eyes and she was watching that happen now. Tsunade knew that Minato would never let this go. Naruto was the baby of the family. Naruto and Kyubi were her son's children and to him, that meant everything.

"Iruka, who was the man you knocked off the platform?" Minato asked calmly. Tsunade felt shivers crawl up and down her spine as she saw the look in her son's eyes.

"It was Mizuki, sir?" Iruka replied without hesitation. Minato jumped down off the platform next to Mizuki's unconscious form. This was the man who'd tortured his son. This man had damaged his son to beyond repair and Minato would make him pay for it sooner or later.

"Tie him up Iruka. Make sure he doesn't escape. I'll deal with him myself." Minato stated coolly. Iruka nodded. Once they were finished tying Mizuki up, the man came to and saw the enemy around him.

"Did you really think I wouldn't track you down and make you pay for what you've done to my son?" Minato hissed at Mizuki. Mizuki felt sweat bead at his brow, as he looked into the cold eyes of the fourth Hokage of Konoha. One of the greatest generals that had ever existed in Fire Country and he was terrified.

"I was just following orders! King Fugaku insisted that we use every measure necessary on the prisoners! He was the one that gave me the Cat's Paw to use on the kid! I was just following orders!" Mizuki yelled in terror.

"You snivelling, little, coward." Minato hissed angrily, before back handing the man himself, sending Mizuki into unconsciousness again. Minato looked around the courtyard and that was when he took note that the Suna back up had arrived and Fugaku was heading into the castle.

"Get back here Fugaku!" Minato yelled angrily. He saw the King who had once been a friend look at him, and Minato conveyed all the hatred he felt in a single look. Then he was gone, after Fugaku and after his own revenge.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke tried to get free of his father's grip. He knew that if he didn't, that his father would find the first viable opportunity and kill him. He didn't want everything he'd done and everything he'd learned to be in vain. He needed to make something of his knowledge. Sasuke was dragged along and thrown into the throne room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ten Ten ran along one of the many corridors of the castle. She knew this place well enough, thanks to Mikoto's maps and her own knowledge of somewhere she'd visited often. She sped along, heading for one thing, the opportunity to avenge Neji.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Minato headed along the corridors, only to find himself face to face with Hiashi Hyuga.

"I should've known better that to sell that worthless brat in the auctions. I should've traded her in at the slave market." Hiashi spat. Minato smirked.

"It turns out your daughter has more courage and strength then you could ever hope to possess." Minato said harshly. Hiashi pulled out a sword and Minato pulled out his own. For now, Fugaku would have to wait.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke looked at his father angrily.

"You were always the defiant one. You always had to have things your own way didn't you Sasuke? You always had to open your mouth _just a little too much_ and you had to make your point. Letting a bunch of slaves go free was the last straw. You were necessary, but not that necessary. Soon Itachi will be married to a woman of my choosing and he will make sure that I have a worthy grandson for an heir after he is gone." Fugaku told his son. Sasuke didn't say a word. He just stared up at his father. His dark eyes bored into the King's soul.

"You have _her_ eyes." Fugaku hissed. Sasuke blinked then. Not sure what to say to that statement. People had often commented that Sasuke had his mother's eyes.

"You're just like _her_, too soft, too willing to care for others. It always disgusted me. It still does." Fugaku hissed.

"Then why did you bother trying to hide my execution from her? Why did you try to keep my mother happy if she disgusts you so much?" Sasuke asked.

"I never tried to keep her happy, you little brat." Fugaku hissed. That was when Fugaku pulled out a knife, ready to finish Sasuke off. But before the knife could hit it's mark, Sasuke was pulled out of the way. He looked up to see Itachi.

"I can't let you kill my brother, father. Sasuke is a human being, a man. He used to be a child that you cared for. How can you _want_ to kill him?" Itachi asked.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ten Ten found herself in the dungeons. She had followed her way down here by following Kabuto. Now, she wasn't quite sure where she was. This made her angry. Ten Ten took deep breaths as she tried to calm herself. She looked down each corridor as she tried to listen out for footsteps. She inhaled and as she finished inhaling, she heard something. It was barely a sound but she spun around, sword in hand, ready for a fight. Her sword clashed against another and she looked into the heartless eyes of Kabuto.

"You've got good instincts, or probably just good luck, either way you'll be dead soon enough." Kabuto stated. That was when he lifted his sword and started on the attack.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Minato jumped back, as Hiashi pulled his sword into an upswing. Minato wasn't going to be caught off guard by cheap tricks. He had been the top general of Fire Country for a reason. That was when someone attacked Minato from behind. Minato managed to dodge, but the sword grazed past Minato's arm. A thin stream of blood started leaking down Minato's arm. Minato looked at his other opponent, only to find another member of the Hyuga clan staring at him.

"So this is going to be a two on one fight? I like those odds." Minato stated, an evil smirk spread across his face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade looked down at Naruto, whose bleeding she had just managed to stop.

"He'll make it. He has to." Tsunade said softly, as she stroked Naruto's hair away from his face gently. Then she took a deep breath and jumped down off the platform to tend to Pein, who was in a bad position. Hinata licked at her lips nervously.

"Hinata you have to keep going. This is a battle." Ibiki told the girl firmly.

"Who's going to take care of Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"I will. But I think that with your sister in the castle you might want to carry on looking for her and keep fighting." Iruka answered. Hinata looked at Naruto and gently pressed a kiss on his forehead.

"I'll be back Naruto. I promise." Hinata whispered. Then she was gone. Iruka nodded, as he smiled to himself. He knew that Hinata Hyuga would be back.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shikamaru fought off another guard as he saw a flash of pink hair rush behind him. He heard the clang of two swords clashing together violently, and then he saw Sakura pull a knife from her sleeve. Before her opponent could even utter a cry of fear, Sakura had embedded her knife into his throat. Blood spurted from his Adam's apple in short, sharp, fountain-like bursts.

"Shikamaru, have you seen Ten Ten and Ino?" Sakura asked. She raised her sword to block a downward swing from a guard. Then she swung sideways, the guard jumped backwards and Sakura lunged, her sword hitting the man in the stomach.

"Ino went with Deidara to the dungeons." Shikamaru replied. He dodged a blow aimed for his head and then he jumped up as the guard swiped for his ankles.

"They're hoping that if they free some of the prisoners then we'll have extra manpower." Shikamaru added as he swung his sword diagonally across the guard and the man jumped back to avoid the blow.

"Ten Ten went after Kabuto. She wants revenge for what he did to Neji." Shikamaru finished quickly, as he parried a blow meant for his heart and knocked back the guard by roughly shoving against the man's sword with his own blade. Sakura nodded her understanding as another guard came towards her. Sakura swiped her knife from the fallen guard's throat. Then she parried a blow from her new opponent, while Shikamaru kicked his own opponent in the stomach, and then waited for the guard to lunge again. He caught Sakura's opponent, also getting ready to lunge, from the reflection in his sword, and at the last second he pulled himself and Sakura out of the way, leaving the two guards to ram their swords home into the other's guts. That was when Sai appeared in the corridor.

"I'm gonna try and find Ten Ten now that you have back-up." Sakura told Shikamaru. Shikamaru nodded his understanding and Sakura began to fight her way through to find Ten Ten.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Minato was now fighting off two opponents. Hiashi and this other member of the Hyuga clan. He was careful in his defence. It was extremely difficult however to attack and defend at the same time, so Minato was finding himself backed into a corner. That was when he heard a voice ring out through the room.

"This isn't a fight of fair conduct now, is it father?" The three men looked to see Hanabi standing in the doorway of the room.

"Get out Hanabi. This isn't your concern. Go back to your governess." Hiashi hissed.

"If you can lie to me about one thing, why not everything father? You're the one who taught me that a fight should be even. But you are showing me the exact opposite." Hanabi stated angrily.

"That's because our father changes the rules to suit himself, Hanabi." The voice came from behind the younger Hyuga, and they saw Hinata step forward. Her dark hair tied up in a ponytail and a bow set with arrows in her hand. She looked at the other Hyuga member.

"Cousin I do not wish to harm you, but if you don't step out of this fight, I must." Hinata told the other clan member. He looked at her and her bow and arrows and laughed.

"You? The weakling of the Hyuga clan? Hurt me? Don't make me laugh!" The man said nastily. Then he raised his sword to attack Minato again. That was when everyone heard the twang of the arrow string as Hinata released it, and the _thunk_ of the arrow hitting its intended target. The other Hyuga male fell to the floor dead, and arrow protruding from his eye socket.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ten Ten did have good luck. She arched herself backwards as Kabuto swung forwards. His sword would've sliced through her middle, but with Ten Ten's arch backwards, it slid through the air, harmlessly, over her stomach. Ten Ten's dodging abilities were a great defence. Tsunade had taught them all that sometimes dodging was the best thing a person could do. However, it was in this moment, that Ten Ten was able to spot one of Kabuto's weaknesses. He seemed to be favouring his left leg. Ten Ten crouched down and let out her own right leg, kicking Kabuto directly in the right knee. There was a sickening crunch, Ten Ten hadn't held back, and Kabuto fell to the ground. Ten Ten bought her sword up, swung it round and then bought it down, straight through Kabuto's heart. It was at that moment that Sakura came running into the corridor.

"Ten Ten?" Sakura asked. Her unasked question hung between them.

_Are you alright?_

Ten Ten nodded without even needing to hear the words. She kicked Kabuto's sword far away from him and then leant down so that her face was near Kabuto's ear.

"This is for Neji Hyuga, who you stabbed in the back last time you met." Ten Ten whispered. Then she stood upright and pulled out her sword. Kabuto made a couple of last ditch gasps, then stopped breathing and stopped moving. Ten Ten felt nothing as she looked down at the body of Kabuto Yakushi.

"Let's go." Sakura said softly. Ten Ten nodded and the two girls were gone within moments, leaving behind a dead body and a congealing pool of blood.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. We're getting closer to the end now. Next chapter, a little more of what the hell Ino is doing, plus Sasuke and Itachi confronting their dad and also you may find out who the mystery person in the cloak is. But you might not. Please R&R and let me know what you think. I would much appreciate it.


	33. Chapter 33

Okay all, here is the next chapter of The Prince and The Slave. I hope you all enjoy it and all that jazz.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Prince and The Slave.

Chapter Thirty-Three.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ino was searching along the deep, inner, underground dungeons. She'd never been down here before. Shikamaru had always asked her not to explore the dungeons. He didn't think that the guards were safe for her to be associating herself with. Ino had come across a few cells. Deidara had gone in the other direction and she heard the clamour of released prisoners running off, to find their freedom outside the palace walls. Ino had found very few prisoners as of yet. She'd released two old men, and a starving woman, who ran out of the cell like a woman possessed. Ino felt sorry for her and handed the woman a piece of bread from her bag. The woman had smiled and thanked her many times, blessing her for giving away her scraps. The next cell she came across, she saw a man sat on the ground, leaning against the wall. He looked half starved and terribly weak. His hair was long and blonde. In fact his hair was the same shade of blonde as her brother's hair. Ino opened the door.

"Sir?" Ino questioned softly. She hoped that this man wasn't dead.

"Yes kid?" The man replied. His voice, thought throaty, most likely from thirst, sounded very familiar. Ino grabbed her water flask and sat next to the prisoner. She gently tipped some water into his mouth and he drank it, choking on the liquid that he hadn't been given for a while by the looks of him.

"Take it easy sir. You'll be sick if you drink too fast." Ino told him. The man gave Ino a soft smile.

"Who are you?" He asked. Ino smiled back before she replied.

"We're from Akatsuki, we're freeing the prisoners." Ino answered.

"Oh? What's your name?" The man asked gently. He looked up at her, and Ino knew she recognised his face. His eyes were the same colour as her own. She licked at her dry lips nervously.

"My name is Ino, sir, Ino Yamanaka." Ino replied.

"Ino? Could it really be?" The man asked weakly. Ino felt confusion well up within her.

"Do you have a brother? A sister?" The man asked. Ino nodded.

"Yes sir. I have an older brother, his name is Deidara, and I have a younger sister called Moegi." Ino replied. The man staggered to his feet.

"My god! _You're my Ino!_ My own daughter Ino!" The man exclaimed gently. Ino recognised him then. She couldn't help but remember when the face before had been healthy with colour, when this man had been muscular and athletic. Now she didn't care, she had found her father, and she felt herself rush to stand and hug him tightly. He hugged her back. At last, Ino's family was complete.

"What happened to you Pa?" Ino asked. Inoichi Yamanaka smiled sadly at his eldest daughter.

"After I was captured, the King wanted to use my skills to find out whether his men were traitors or not. My ability to read people's thoughts through body language is apparently incomparable. I refused and so I was placed in this cell with very little water and food. I vowed to stay alive, at least so I could see you all again one last time." Inoichi replied sadly.

"We're together now Pa. You, me, Deidara and Moegi. We'll all be fine. Somehow we'll make it through now that we'll be together again." Ino stated firmly. Her father couldn't help the smile that came across his face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke looked between Itachi and his father. Itachi quickly cut through Sasuke's bonds and pushed his little brother behind him.

"You dare to defy me? Just for that... that..." Fugaku couldn't get out what he wanted to say in his anger.

"That is my brother. Your hate for him is irrational." Itachi stated. Sasuke rubbed at his rope burned wrists, as he tried to work the feeling back into his fingers and palms.

"_You_ are my _son_ and heir Itachi. You will not interfere." Fugaku stated.

"He isn't your son." The trio all turned to see a figure in a black cloak. The removal of a hood revealed Mikoto Uchiha.

"Itachi is not your son." Mikoto said again. Fugaku's face went pale as Mikoto came further into the room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Kazekage of Suna had kept his word. His soldiers were with Akatsuki to make sure that they won. Now, as he was fighting, he saw Gaara was up against someone. As Gaara fought, his father saw someone sneaking up behind him. The Kazekage leapt forward, diving in between the soldier and his own son. As the man's blade ran through the Kazekage's chest, he lifted his own sword and ran the soldier through. Gaara looked horrified, as his father fell to the ground. Gaara knew the injury was fatal. There was no saving his father. That was when Shikaku appeared and seemed to take over Gaara's fight for him. The red head couldn't help but be grateful to the man. He might just have a chance to say goodbye to his father. Gaara knelt by the man's side, and gently raised his head. Before Gaara could think, Temari and Kankuro were also by his side. Temari placed her father's head on her lap, and Kankuro knelt on the opposite side of Gaara. The older man smiled up at his three children.

"I'm sorry I won't live to see you all happy and living in peace." He said softly.

"Father, why?" Gaara asked softly.

"You are my son. We have never seen eye to eye but you have always been my son. I have always loved you, no matter what disagreements we have had. Just as I love Temari and Kankuro. Kankuro, you and Gaara must look after Temari when she can't look after herself. Temari, you must always make sure your brothers are thinking rationally, after all they both have my temper." Gaara's father replied. He was fading fast and the siblings knew it.

""We'll look after each other and Suna, father." Gaara told his father gently. The Kazekage gave a weak nod, and then coughed harshly. When he fell silent, the trio could see his eyes had glazed over. Their father was dead.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Minato was still facing off against Hiashi. Hinata had moved Hanabi out of the way.

"Hinata I missed you so much!" Hanabi exclaimed happily. She hugged Hinata tightly. Hinata hugged Hanabi back. She watched as Minato quickly gained the upper hand. This wasn't her fight any longer. This was between Minato and Hiashi.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura and Ten Ten were making their way towards the upper levels of the castle, fighting all the way. Somehow, Suna soldiers were very quick to stampede over any Fire Country soldier in their way, and with Akatsuki fighting in the mix the Fire Country soldiers were becoming overwhelmed. As they got closer to one room, they heard the voice of Mikoto.

"I thought she was still at our base?" Ten Ten asked softly.

"I thought so too." Sakura affirmed. The pair crept closer to the door as they listened to the conversation going on within.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi, Rin and Obito had made their way to one of the halls, where they saw their Sensei, Minato, fighting against Hiashi Hyuga. Obito looked over at Hinata.

"What's going on?" Obito asked.

"My father challenged Minato-San, so now they're fighting." Hinata stated.

"What about that guy?" Rin asked, as she pointed to the dead Hyuga.

"He interfered in the fight." Hinata replied stiffly. Rin, Kakashi and Obito didn't ask any more questions.

"We'll keep a look out for any more interruptions." Kakashi quipped.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Deidara came to find out what Ino was doing, and finally came across her speaking to a man in one cell.

"Ino! What are you doing? There's a battle going on outside un!" Deidara stated. Ino looked at Deidara and beckoned him over. That was when Deidara recognised their father.

"Pa?" Deidara questioned gently. Inoichi Yamanaka nodded and Deidara couldn't help but feel the need to hug this man, his father who had been gone for so long. No words could describe how he was feeling at that moment except for joy, pure, unadulterated joy. Deidara would never have to worry again about something happening to his family because he'd finally found them all again. Deidara flung one of his father's arms over his shoulder and with Ino's help, Deidara supported his father's weight and helped him to leave his cell for the first time in nearly eight years.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Minato was tired, but he could tell that Hiashi was far more exhausted then he was. It was in one instant that the battle ended, when Minato spotted a fatal weakness. Hiashi had left himself open as he swung at Minato, and Minato grasped the opportunity with both hands, he lunged and his sword went straight through Hiashi's stomach, and came out through his back. The man gasped in pain as Minato removed his sword, and before Hiashi hit the ground, Minato ran Hiashi straight through his heart. This one killer blow was all the mercy that Minato could muster.

Hinata stepped forward with Hanabi. Hanabi was shaken.

"It's alright Hanabi. We're free now." Hinata told her younger sister.

"But I'm not old enough to look after the clan, and you won't do it." Hanabi said softly.

"Of course I will Hanabi. You, me and Neji Nii-San. We will look after the clan as a family Hanabi." Hinata told Hanabi gently. Hanabi nodded and hugged on to Hinata tightly, not wanting to let her sister go again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Fugaku stared at Mikoto. A look of pure hatred and malevolence shone in his eyes.

"What are you talking about woman? Everyone has always said that Itachi is my image!" Fugaku yelled.

"People would tell you that. He's more my image than he could ever be yours, just as Sasuke is. I was carrying Itachi the day we married. He isn't your son." Mikoto stated bravely. Itachi and Sasuke stared at their mother in shock.

"Oh, he's not my son. Then whose son is he, my dear? I'd like to know who had the gall to sleep with my bride and give me a false heir." Fugaku asked sarcastically.

"His father was your own father, Madara Uchiha. Not by choice I can assure you. It's no wonder people always said that Itachi was your image. You always looked like your father as well." Mikoto said seriously. Fugaku's hands shook as he clenched them into fists.

"My father would never do such a thing! You're a filthy lying whore!" Fugaku screamed. Mikoto stood firm.

"I've never been a whore. A whore would've accepted the advances of their future father-in-law and may God be praised that the bastard is rotting in the ground!" Mikoto shot back. Fugaku let out a snarling scream of rage and rushed at Mikoto with his knife. But as Mikoto threw her arms over her face and chest to protect herself, and Fugaku lunged forward, the knife glinting in the dim light of the room, neither of them noticed Itachi. Itachi dived forwards, propelled by the only thing that mattered, his mother's life was in danger and he had to save her. As Fugaku's knife came down, Itachi dived in front of it, shielding his Mother from harm.

"NO!" Sasuke cried out in horror, as his father's knife sunk down into Itachi's back. He heard the choked out gasp of his brother and the scream of his Mother. That was when the doors were flung open and Sakura and Ten Ten came into the room.

Itachi fell to the ground, sliding from Fugaku's knife and laying completely still. It was Sakura who rushed forward to turn Itachi onto his side. She grabbed the nearest thing she had to hand, the end of Mikoto's black cloak, and pressed it on to Itachi's wound. Mikoto removed her cloak and Sakura bunched it up, trying to press down on the wound and keep it compressed. The wound the knife had left was large, wide and deep. Fugaku saw the bloody knife in his hands and dropped it to the floor. His hands covered in the blood of the man he'd thought to be his son, but was his own half brother. He looked at Mikoto and then at Sasuke and Itachi. He saw Sakura tending to Itachi.

"You! You're the one who turned my son against me! He disobeyed me to free you!" Fugaku yelled. Sakura couldn't move. If she moved then Itachi would bleed to death. Sasuke came to stand by Sakura's side.

"Maybe father you should lay the blame where it belongs. You turned me against you. You were the one who insisted on my keeping a slave. You were the one who insisted on having me followed like a criminal. You're the one who wanted to execute me when you found out I'd let my slave go. You're the one who ordered the death of my closest friends and their families. You did this father." Sasuke stated.

Fugaku didn't answer. Sasuke wasn't sure whether or not to be worried, when he saw his father's face go from red to pure white. That was the moment that Fugaku jumped forward and wrapped his hands around Sasuke's throat. He squeezed, and Sasuke started gasping as the air was forced from his throat. Sasuke bought up his hands to pull his father's from his throat, but Fugaku wasn't moving.

"F-a-ther pl-ease. I c-an't br-ea-the." Sasuke choked out. Fugaku only squeezed harder.

"Let him go!" Mikoto screamed, but it was as though the man no longer heard anyone. He just carried on squeezing, and as Sasuke kicked out, Sakura wanted to jump to his defence. Before she could move, Fugaku suddenly let go. He was grasping behind him, and it was when Sakura took her eyes from Sasuke that she realised Mikoto was no longer in the place she'd occupied before. She was a few steps behind Fugaku. Fugaku gasped and fell to the floor. That was when Sakura saw the knife, embedded all the way up to hilt, in Fugaku's back. It was surely deep within the King's heart now. That was when Sakura realised it, the King was dead. It was Itachi or Sasuke who was to be the heir to the throne now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all. That was the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please R&R and let me know what you think.


	34. Chapter 34

Okay all, here is the next chapter of The Prince and The Slave. I will give everyone answers to their reviews here, from last chapter, because for some reason I couldn't use review reply on most of the reviews for last chapter, so I'll reply here. I think the problem has been fixed now though, so I'll reply personally to any new reviews sent to me this chapter. Your names will be in bold, so hopefully those who reviewed should be able to find themselves quickly, and a big thank you to those who added me to their alerts and faves alerts.

**ChibiVampireQueen**: Thanks loads for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chappie.

**Mate-of-Sesshy**: Thanks for reviewing. I hope that you enjoy this chappie.

I hope you all enjoy it and all that jazz.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Prince and The Slave.

Chapter Thirty-Four.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After their giant battle, not even a week ago, Sasuke couldn't help but feel he'd failed in a lot of ways. He sat with Itachi, who was still deeply unconscious. His mother sat on the other side of him.

"I can't take the throne mother. It would be wrong. It's never been mine to take. Itachi should be the one to take the throne." Sasuke lamented.

"Sasuke. I'll tell you a secret about Itachi. He never wanted to be a king. He never wanted the responsibility. He is a better man than his own father. He knew you would make a good leader. He knew you would be a strong leader. He loved you more than anything in this world. He still does. You're the one he wanted to protect. There is no one that he thinks is more worthy of the throne then you are. You have to trust in him." Mikoto consoled. Sasuke nodded and took a deep breath, as he stood to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Mikoto asked.

"I must get ready for my Coronation, Mother. I want to make some changes. Not all of them will be met without opposition, but I'm sure that those who are loyal to me will be happy with my decisions." Sasuke told his mother. Mikoto nodded, a bright smile spread across her face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hinata sat with Naruto, as she waited for him to wake up. This time she was hoping to make him eat something. Slowly but surely, Tsunade was fixing his hands. Hopefully, the twinges that Naruto felt in his fingers would become stronger. Hopefully, Naruto would regain the use of his hands. Naruto awoke, fluttering his eyelids. Hinata couldn't help but feel relief every time Naruto opened his eyes. It meant he was still alive.

"Hinata?" Naruto questioned softly.

"Yes Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked back.

"I don't think that I've ever told you how much you mean to me." Naruto said softly. Hinata's eyes went wide and her cheeks went tomato red. "I need to say it though Hinata. I was almost executed. I nearly died, and the only regret I would've had was that I never told you how I felt about you." Naruto stated firmly. Hinata waited for Naruto to finish speaking. "Hinata, I... I love you." Naruto said gently. His voice was firm, and his words were blunt, but Hinata couldn't have been happier then she was at that moment.

"I love you too Naruto-Kun." Hinata replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura sat with her brother. She placed a cool cloth on his brow and tried to keep him as comfortable as possible. Tsunade had said that he may have been seriously damaged by the use of the head crusher. Sakura almost wished she'd gotten to Fugaku Uchiha before Mikoto had. She wouldn't have hesitated to kill him. But in the end, it had been Mikoto who had ended the tyrant's life. Ten Ten had already gone with Gaara and Temari to bring back the good news and to bring back those that could travel. Sakura knew that Ten Ten was hoping Neji would be among those ready to leave the base. She was hoping Neji was still alive. Sakura couldn't blame her for that. She heard a murmur beside her and she looked into her brother's eyes. They were open. Sakura couldn't help feeling tears well up in her eyes as she looked at brother.

"Pein? Aniki? How are you feeling?" Sakura asked gently. Pein gave Sakura a half hearted smile.

"Like my head's been caved in with a head crusher. Apart from that I'm very well thanks little sister." Pein replied. There was a hint of amusement in his voice. Sakura glared slightly.

"Don't make fun! I was worried about you! That'll teach me to sit by your bedside and wipe your brow!" Sakura exclaimed. Pein looked troubled.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't mean to worry you. Where's Konan?" Pein asked.

"She couldn't come on this mission. Before you ask, she has her reasons and she'll tell you herself when she gets here." Sakura answered. Pein gave a weak inclination of his head to show his understanding. "Tsunade-Sama asked me to make sure to ask you some questions when you woke up." Sakura added. Pein gave Sakura a look. She just grinned back at her brother. "So have you lost any feeling anywhere? Any amnesia or fuzzy grey areas in your memories? Any part of your body doing something it shouldn't be?" Sakura asked. Pein glared slightly at Sakura then.

"I don't think I have any problems apart from my nearly crushed head. Where the hell is Tsunade anyway?" Pein asked.

"She's checking on everyone else. You've been unconscious for the last week." Sakura told her brother. Pein gave a slight nod.

"I would love to sit up right now. I feel like an idiot lying down in bed." Pein told Sakura seriously. Sakura grinned widely at her brother.

"You have to stay put until Tsunade comes at least. She'll let us know if you're alright to sit up." Sakura told her brother firmly.

"But that's ridiculous! How can I go to the bathroom?" Pein exclaimed.

"The same way you have been for the last few days?" Sakura shot back. Pein's eyes went wide.

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Pein asked.

"You've got a bed pan under you brother. There is no more that I need to say then that." Sakura replied. Pein yelped (in a very manly fashion) as Sakura laughed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ten Ten was back at the Akatsuki base. She was walking through the corridors, towards Neji's room, when she bumped into someone. She looked up to see Konan looking at her.

"What happened Ten Ten?" Konan asked.

"We won the war." Ten Ten said gently.

"Pein?" Konan asked his name like a prayer.

"He's alive. Sakura is looking after him. We came to bring everyone back to the Fire Country Citadel. Sasuke is going to be crowned King soon." Ten Ten told Konan. Konan smiled.

"Well then we'd all better get going." Konan said. She went to find others to spread the word, before Ten Ten could even ask about Neji.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Minato walked along the corridors to find Sasuke staring out over the city. He seemed saddened.

"Minato-San?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes Sasuke?" Minato replied.

"How am I supposed to be a good King? Itachi would've made a great leader. He still could if he ever wakes up." Sasuke said sadly.

"Your brother never wanted to be the King Sasuke." Minato replied.

"That's exactly what my mother said, but I was never trained to be King. I'm not sure if I really want to be a King myself." Sasuke said honestly. Minato smiled at the young Prince.

"It's your doubts that will make you a good King Sasuke." Minato replied. Sasuke looked up at Minato curiously.

"You know you're not perfect. You have doubts, and you'll make sure you're doing the right thing before you do it. Your father was overconfident. He thought he could do no wrong. He was the same as his father before him. They felt that they were born to rule and that they didn't need to be questioned. You are different Sasuke. You'll listen to what others have to say to you." Minato told Sasuke earnestly. Sasuke nodded his understanding.

"Will you still be Hokage Minato-San?" Sasuke asked.

"That is entirely up to you Sasuke. As the King, you pick and choose who takes up what positions in your kingdom. You decide who to trust and who not to. You decide who you wish to ally yourself with or against." Minato replied. Sasuke nodded as he carried on looking out over the city.

"I've set my coronation for two weeks from now. I'm hoping that Naruto will be recovered enough to attend and that all our allies will be here. I have plenty of decisions to make and I'm not really sure how well they will go over with the people. Least of these decisions I have to make is who will take over leadership of the Hyuga clan now." Sasuke said softly.

"I might just be able to help you with that." Minato said reassuringly.

"After I fought with Hiashi and killed him, Hinata told Hanabi that they and Neji would help to lead the family into a better age together. Maybe giving Neji and Hinata joint responsibility might be a good idea." Minato added. Sasuke nodded.

"I wasn't sure if Neji or Hinata would want the responsibility. Hanabi is way too young to take on the role of clan leader." Sasuke affirmed. Minato nodded.

"Hopefully Neji will be bought back with the others from the Akatsuki base. Then the four of you can discuss it together as you always have." Minato said kindly. Sasuke gave a small smirk and nodded.

"I know I can trust you and Shikaku. There are things that I'm really not sure about though." Sasuke quipped.

"But you'll find out sooner or later. That's the advantage of being able to make decisions. You learn from your mistakes." Minato shot back. Sasuke nodded and Minato turned to leave Sasuke to his brooding.

"Minato?" Sasuke called him back. Minato turned to look at Sasuke, who hadn't turned around.

"Thank you for the advice. I'll take it seriously." Sasuke added. Minato nodded.

"I'm glad. Your Highness." Minato replied. Then he left Sasuke to his own thoughts.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ten Ten made her way into Neji's room. She saw that he seemed to be sleeping. When she turned to leave she heard a voice behind her.

"Are they back yet Konan? Is everyone alright? What about Ten Ten?" Neji asked weakly. Ten Ten turned back and saw his eyes were still closed. His voice was sleepy.

"We won Neji and everyone is alright." Ten Ten said. Neji shot up in his bed and winced. He looked at Ten Ten.

"Are you alright Ten Ten? Were you hurt? What about the others?" Neji shot out quickly. Ten Ten sat down next to Neji's bed but Neji just smirked as he pulled Ten Ten to sit with him on the bed. Ten Ten couldn't help but wrap her arms around Neji and hug him tightly. Once they were comfortable, Ten Ten started telling Neji everything that had happened.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura, after Pein had been seen by Tsunade, was wandering the corridors. She bumped into Sasuke then. He was staring at an old portrait of his parents and brother and himself when he was just a small baby.

"Sasuke?" Sakura called to him. Sasuke turned and looked at Sakura and smiled.

"You heard everything that was said between my parents didn't you?" Sasuke asked softly. He looked saddened. Sakura nodded.

"You'd tell me if someone tried to hurt you wouldn't you?" Sasuke asked earnestly. Sakura nodded.

"I'd kick their ass and come and inform you about it later. I'd also have to inform my brother, for all those big brother reasons too. You understand." Sakura replied. Sasuke snorted out a laugh. Then his face went serious.

"Sakura, I mean it. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. I just... I want you to know that no matter what, you can come and talk to me about anything." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded her understanding.

"How is Pein?" Sasuke asked.

"He's a lot better. Tsunade is making sure that he's resting and he seems to be unharmed by the head crusher. I always knew that he had a thick head." Sakura joked. Sasuke nodded and smiled.

"How's Itachi?" Sakura asked.

"He's alive. Hopefully he'll recover. But it's only thanks to your quick thinking that he's alive in the first place. Thank you for saving him Sakura." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled at Sasuke.

"You don't need to thank me for that Sasuke." Sakura consoled as Sasuke moved closer to her. He smiled.

"Sakura, if I can't thank you for saving my brother's life, maybe I can thank you for saving my life instead." Sasuke stated as he moved towards Sakura. She moved closer to him.

"I didn't save your life Sasuke." Sakura replied softly.

"Of course you did. If it wasn't for me letting you go free I would never have learned all the things I have. I never would've become who I am now. I know it's only been a short time, but it feels like we've known each other for a whole lifetime." Sasuke commented. Sakura blinked curiously.

"It has been a whole lifetime. It feels like a whole lifetime since I lost my parents and all of this started." Sakura uttered. Sasuke finally reached Sakura. He was right in front of her now.

"I'm having my coronation in two weeks." Sasuke murmured.

"That's good isn't it?" Sakura murmured back.

"I'm expected to choose a queen." Sasuke whispered.

"Really?" Sakura whispered back.

"I'm not picking anyone. At least not until the one person I want is ready for that." Sasuke whispered again. Then he pressed his lips to Sakura's gently. Before Sakura could say anything else, Sasuke was gone.

xXxXxXx THREE DAYS LATER xXxXxXx

Guards were keeping an eye out for the people of Akatsuki, and none of them were disappointed when, in the later hours of the morning, a group came towards the gate. Konan, Ten Ten, Gaara and Temari were in the lead. Neji was using crutches to support his weight, and there were many others. The moment the gates were opened, families were reunited. Moegi got to see her father for the first time in many years. Kushina was reunited with her two sons and her husband. Konan was reunited with Pein. Everyone celebrated that night. After all, it's not every day you win a battle for freedom.

xXxXxXx ONE WEEK LATER xXxXxXx

Sasuke came across Neji and Shikamaru in the corridors.

"I need to speak to you two and Naruto." Sasuke stated formally. Shikamaru and Neji both nodded their understanding and followed Sasuke to Naruto's room. Naruto was now able to move, but he couldn't walk for long distances and had to rest often. Tsunade had confined him to bed rest with only very slightly moderate exercise until the coronation. Naruto was determined to attend his best friend's coronation if it killed him. Once Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke were in the room, Naruto, who was now resting on his bed, waited for them all to sit down. Hinata was there but when she saw the three boys enter, she left. She knew they needed to talk.

"How are you all feeling?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm quite well, all things considering. I healed up nicely. Tsunade insists on me using my crutches until she can tell that all the internal damage is gone. At least I can walk around freely for now." Neji replied.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru quipped.

"I will definitely be going to your coronation Sasuke. You don't need to worry about me." Naruto stated. Sasuke nodded and licked at his lips nervously.

"I want to make the three of you my royal council." Sasuke stated. Naruto gaped, Shikamaru stared and Neji blinked.

"You're my best friends and no one comes close to sharing my trust the way you do. You've shared everything with me. I want to make you my royal council and advisors. Obviously I want to keep your father as my debt collector as well as one of my generals, Shikamaru, and I want your father, Naruto, back in Konoha as the Hokage. But there are things I'd like your advice on." Sasuke stated.

"We're listening." Naruto said after a few moments. Sasuke nodded, as the group began their first unofficial council meeting.

xXxXxXx THE CORONATION DAY xXxXxXx

The people gathered in the streets, leaving the road clear for the royal procession. Flowers and banners, with the mark of the Uchiha family crest, were hung up everywhere. Sasuke had to start his procession at the city gates and throughout the city, all around the citadel and to the doors of the castle. Once he got to the castle he would enter on foot and into the grand hall. His coronation would take place in the hall, with all those he deemed worthy of entering the hall. Sasuke was very nervous. He prepared to head to the gates of the city with Kakashi, Obito, Rin and Anko as his personal guards for the day. As he pulled at the pin that kept his cloak together on his shoulders, he heard someone enter the room. Sasuke couldn't help but smile, when he saw it was Sakura. She was wearing a formal, cherry blossom pink, kimono and her shorter hair was pinned up with traditional chopsticks. Sakura gave Sasuke a smile and then her hands, almost out of some instinct, reached up and checked the pin, shaped like the Uchiha family crest, was straight. Sasuke's red cloak fluttered a little in the breeze. His dark blue shirt and black trousers were immaculate. Sasuke didn't wear any other jewellery.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked.

"Nervous." Sasuke replied honestly. Sakura grinned.

"I don't doubt it. Good luck Sasuke Uchiha. Next time we talk, you'll be King Sasuke Uchiha of Fire Country." Sakura said cheerfully. Before Sasuke could say anything else, Sakura placed a gentle kiss on his lips and then left the room. Sasuke touched his lips with a soft smile on his face.

"_That's the best good luck charm I've ever been given."_ Sasuke thought to himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shikamaru was dressed in a forest green shirt and black pants. He had his hair up in its usual sloppy ponytail. Just as Shikamaru checked that his family crest wasn't hidden in any way, Ino came running in the door. She was wearing a purple kimono and her long hair was pinned into a large golden braid.

"Shikamaru!" Ino yelled. Shikamaru looked confused. Ino took a deep breath and handed him a tiny package. Shikamaru looked at it.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Open it." Ino stated. Shikamaru opened it and looked at the tiny pin inside. It was a family crest, like his own, but it was different.

"It's my family crest. You were like my brother all these years. You still are. I want you to have that for luck, and so that everyone knows that to me, you're family." Ino told Shikamaru firmly. Shikamaru smiled.

"I'll wear it proudly Ino." Shikamaru stated. He placed the pin at the right side of his collar, where it would be visible to others. Ino smiled cheerfully.

"I'll see you after the ceremony right?" Ino asked. Shikamaru nodded.

"Is your father well?" Shikamaru asked. Ino nodded.

"He's much better now he can eat and drink when he wants. He's starting to look healthy and normal again." Ino replied.

"What about Moegi and Deidara?" Shikamaru asked.

"Deidara and Moegi are already ready to watch the birth of a new age. We're all going to attend. After all, who says no to an invitation from the future King?" Ino quipped. Shikamaru couldn't help the smile that crossed his face.

"How are your parents?" Ino asked.

"My mother is just happy that we're all alive and well. My father... I think all of this is weighing heavily on him. He got injured during the battle and he hasn't quite finished healing yet." Shikamaru replied. Ino nodded.

"He'll be alright. Your father is a lot tougher then he makes out." Ino stated. Shikamaru nodded.

"Thanks Ino. I'll remind him of that when he's whining about how hard life is." Shikamaru said. The pair of them laughed loudly at the image.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Neji was dressing in a white shirt and dark blue pants. He was having trouble slipping his arms through the sleeves. He didn't want to wrinkle the shirt. There was a knock at the door and before Neji could bark a 'go away' to whoever was at the door, Ten Ten walked in. She wore a rose pink kimono and she smiled cheerfully.

"I thought you might be having a little trouble." Ten Ten quipped. She helped Neji get his arms through the sleeves, and then she was the one who pinned his black cloak around him, with the Hyuga family crest pin. Neji smirked.

"So after all this, you're still helping me put on formal clothing?" Neji asked.

"Friends help each other out. I'm sure you'd do the same for me." Ten Ten stated saucily. Neji blushed slightly at the thought of helping Ten Ten dress. Ten Ten couldn't help but giggle at the look on Neji's face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was dressed in an orange shirt and blue pants. He'd asked his brother and mother for help. He'd been told he had to rest until the ceremony. After all, it was going to be a long day. That was when Hinata arrived. She wore a kimono the colour of fresh lavender.

"Naruto-Kun? Are you alright?" Hinata asked gently as she entered the room. Naruto nodded.

"I've got something for you Hinata-Chan." Naruto said seriously. Hinata blinked and walked over to Naruto as he beckoned her closer. He handed Hinata a small box. She opened it curiously and found a pendant inside. It had the crest of the Uzumaki family on it.

"I wanted to ask you formally if you'd like to marry me." Naruto said softly. Hinata smiled softly.

"Of course I will. But you'll have to be well first." Hinata stated firmly. Naruto grinned.

"That's a bigger incentive to get better, faster." Naruto quipped.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke was sat on a horse, ready to ride into the city. Kakashi, Obito, Rin and Anko rode at his front and back. Sasuke wasn't going to have some huge procession follow him around for this, just as Sasuke didn't wish to wear any jewellery. The weight of the crown was to be his sole responsibility. He didn't need to be weighed down with jewellery to feel important. He had to be a leader today, not just a pompous King.

"Are you ready Sire?" Kakashi asked Sasuke firmly. Sasuke nodded and the group of five started to ride through the city.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Konan sat with Pein, who was dressed in a grey shirt and black pants. He smiled at his fiancé, who was dressed in a royal blue kimono.

"Do you think we should head to the hall now Konan?" Pein asked solemnly.

"Are you sure you want to be there?" Konan asked.

"Of course. We were the ones who started all this. We should definitely be there at its end, shouldn't we?" Pein shot back. Konan smiled and nodded. They both started to make their way to the great hall.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were already within the hall. Gaara was wearing a red shirt, black pants, and a darker red cloak. Temari, was dressed in a mauve kimono and Kankuro wore a black shirt, pants and cloak. It was now Kankuro's responsibility to look after Suna, and the children of the late Kazekage insisted on being at the coronation that their father had died for. It made them all stronger to think that at least their father hadn't died in vain. Gaara was still shocked that his father had died to save his life. They had never gotten along and now they'd never really know each other. But Gaara would always have that memory. He would always know that his father had loved him enough to die for him. That was all he could ask for really.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

People were either side of the streets. All watched out for Sasuke's procession. As he got closer, the people watched him riding towards them. Of course, that was when the cheering started. Loud cheers and shouts of encouragement came from men, women and children who threw flower petals as high as they could over their soon-to-be King. Sasuke didn't take anything in as he rode along. He was going through the motions really. He kept his gaze on the castle gates, and the doors to the great hall. He didn't realise as he stopped at the castle gates, and got down from his horse, or even when he walked up to the doors of the great hall that he was being watched.

Itachi gave a soft smile as he clung to the curtains near his bed and looked out of the window. His room had always looked out over the courtyard. As he watched, he knew that he'd made the right decision. He was proud of his little brother. He'd woken that morning, and his mother had wanted to go and get Tsunade, but Itachi had insisted that it wait until after Sasuke's coronation. He didn't want the council trying to influence Sasuke into resigning the crown to Itachi. Itachi wasn't the one for the throne. He had known that for a long time. He saw his brother enter the hall and then went to lay on his bed. He needed the rest.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke entered the hall and saw everyone he knew watching him. His mother was in the front row of the chairs lined up in the hall. Sakura sat next to her as support. Along the first row on either side, were Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and their families. Hinata, Hanabi and Ten Ten sat next to Neji. Ino sat behind Shikamaru's family with her own, and from there everyone had spread widely. Sasuke saw one of their priests standing with the crown in his hands and as he got to the front of the hall, he saw the stairs of the platform and knelt before the old priest.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Son of Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha, do you solemnly swear to take this crown and all the responsibilities that come with it, upon your head?" The priest asked.

"I do solemnly swear." Sasuke replied.

"Do you solemnly swear by all the gods and goddesses that might exist, to act for the good of your kingdom, and even more importantly, to act for the good of all the people within your kingdom?" The priest asked.

"I do solemnly swear to only act in the best interests of my kingdom and all the people who live here." Sasuke replied. These words were words he had learnt early on. He'd heard his brother's lessons and the words had always stuck with him.

"Do you solemnly swear that you will treat all with equal standing, and punish all crimes fairly and justly with all in your power?" The priest asked.

"I solemnly swear that all will be treated equally, and that in my reign, each man, be they rich or poor, will be treated justly." Sasuke replied.

"I proclaim you, Sasuke Uchiha, King of Fire Country and ruler of its people." The priest stated.

"I thank you for your good words." Sasuke replied.

"Have you, King Sasuke Uchiha, chosen a Queen to share your life with?" The priest asked.

"I have not chosen a Queen, but I solemnly swear to choose one, when the time is right." Sasuke replied. A few gasps came from older members of the court, but the priest didn't seem troubled.

"Marriage is not to be taken lightly your highness. I wish you good fortune and a long life." The priest told Sasuke kindly.

"Stand, King Sasuke Uchiha and greet your people." The priest said loudly. Sasuke stood and everyone in the hall cheered.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After the celebrations of that night, Sasuke went into Itachi's room and found him reading a book. Sasuke's eyes went wide.

"Aniki?" Sasuke asked softly. Itachi looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"I'm fine Sasuke. I was proud of you today. I watched you walk into the great hall." Itachi replied. Sasuke couldn't help the smile the spread across his face. He had a lot to talk about with his brother.

xXxXxXx TWO DAYS LATER xXxXxXx

Sasuke entered the great hall, and sat on his throne. There was an empty throne at his right hand side, but that would remain empty until Sasuke chose a Queen. Before him, the royal court stood, along with all of Sasuke's allies. Now, the hardest decisions would have to be made and fought and Sasuke was determined that everything should go the way he wished. There would be no more arguments. Sasuke had already spoken with his brother, Gaara, and a number of other people, including Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru. Now he was sat on his throne, he watched as everyone gathered and sat in seats.

"Today I have called this meeting to inform you all how this country will be ruled from now on. The first thing that I have decided upon is that there will be no more slaves. If you want servants, you will pay them, you will no longer have the power to take another human being into bondage. When I swore to care for the best interests of my people, I decided, that includes all those who are still in bondage within this country. Slaves are also people, human lives, and they will be given the decency that they deserve." Sasuke stated formally. Mikoto sat to the left hand side of Sasuke. As the Queen Mother she was to be afforded the respect that she deserved. There was an outcry at Sasuke's statement.

"That's ridiculous! Slaves aren't people! They're possessions!" One merchant yelled.

"Unfortunately for you, I am the king and I do not share your opinion." Sasuke stated.

"We have the right to leave fire country and head to Mist with our slaves." Another man hissed.

"You may leave but your slaves are no longer slaves. As of today, I have sent Shikaku Nara towards your homes, to inform your slaves of their freedom. As he travels he will be letting everyone else know. The slave markets will be shut down, and all those who have been kept in bondage will have access to records of sales, to find out what happened to their loved ones. While my father and grandfather ruled this land, there have been many atrocities inflicted upon innocent people. Villages were burned to the ground and people were murdered and taken into slavery. I won't allow this to continue. Those villages that were destroyed will be rebuilt and those people who were killed will be honoured. I will not allow the evils of slavery to continue while I am King, and no heir of mine will agree with slavery. You might as well all get used to it. Anyone attempting to take former slaves from Fire country will be punished severely. Anyone who attempts to kill their former slaves will receive the same in return. There will be justice so long as I rule in this kingdom." Sasuke said, his voice held an authoritative tone, and no one could argue with him. As the ordained King, Sasuke's word was law. Many of the older court members were muttering furiously amongst themselves.

"I have also decided to make my own royal council." Sasuke stated once the noise had settled down. This caused a whole new uproar. Everyone had expected the royal council to remain the same. Sasuke eyed the group of nobles gathered before him and he was not happy. He stood up from his throne and waited for the court to realise he had stood. As soon as people noticed, they stopped talking and stared at their young king with wide eyes.

"I will not tolerate any more of these outbursts. I am now the King, which means my word is law. None of you have the right to make complaints unless I give you the right, which I haven't, so remain silent until I have finished making my decrees." Sasuke boomed. Sakura couldn't help admiring the way Sasuke was handling things.

"As my council, I have appointed Minato Uzumaki to his old post as Hokage, and the leading general of my armies. Also, Shikaku Nara will carry on as my debt collector, and also as my personal strategist. I have also appointed Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuga as my official royal advisors. I am also appointing Pein Haruno, Sasori Sabaku and Deidara Yamanaka as my other three army generals. I am appointing Ibiki Morino as the head of the interrogation squad and Tsunade Senju-Uzumaki will head up a new branch of the army so that women may be taught to fight for themselves." Sasuke declared. There was more uproar at these statements.

"Unknown men for generals?"

"Women fighting in our army?"

"Untested boys as royal advisors?"

"A new interrogator?"

"It's insane!"

Sasuke glared fiercely.

"I have more to add. Jiraiya Uzumaki will be the one to put forward fair initiatives to employ, re-house or locate former slaves. Anyone who may wish for the information to find their loved ones will go to him. I am also appointing Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka and Miss Ten Ten as members of the council. These women will represent the poor, the abused and the desperate, within the royal council. From now on, there will be fair representation for all the people of Fire Country. I will hold court twice a month so that those who need the help of the crown may approach me for an audience." Sasuke stated. The older nobles were so offended by the idea of women being appointed to the royal council that they had no idea what to say to anything else that had been mentioned.

"I have also decided that, with the death of Hiashi Hyuga, there will need to be a replacement head for the clan." Sasuke started. A man stepped forward.

"If I may, your highness?" The man asked. Sasuke nodded his ascent.

"Thank you, your highness. You see, Lady Hanabi is the named heir of the clan, as she is too young to take charge, we were to discuss such matters to see who would be a suitable head until Lady Hanabi is of age." The man said softly.

"I have already discussed the matter with Lady Hanabi, and her elder sister, Lady Hinata, as well as their elder cousin, Lord Neji. It has been decided amongst the three of them that they will take the running of the clan in hand as a group." Sasuke stated.

"But your highness! Hinata was disowned and sold into slavery, and Neji is not the son of the clan head, but of his younger brother! Such a thing has never been done before! A triumvirate leadership of a clan has never been attempted!" The man exclaimed. Sasuke glared as he answered this errand boy.

"There is a first time for everything. I suggest you beg Lady Hinata's forgiveness. After all, she will have authority over you from this moment on." Sasuke stated firmly. Then he looked at this group of nobles. He knew they weren't happy about the way events had turned out, but Itachi had already volunteered to be Sasuke's personal bodyguard. Should anyone try to harm Sasuke, they would have Itachi to deal with, and Itachi was a formidable foe.

"I have also decided that Suna shall remain a free kingdom, independent of Fire Country, as will Konoha. The Fourth Kazekage was killed in our Kingdom and as the people of Fire country, will make sure that whomsoever the next Kazekage of Suna may be, we will support them." Sasuke stated. Many more grumbles rose from the crowd, as they realised there would be no war with Suna, and therefore, no chance of being able to loot some riches to replace the slaves they were about to lose.

"I have spoken. Should I make anymore decisions, I will reveal them when I convene the royal court again in a month." Sasuke finished. Then he stood from his throne and left the great hall. His mother walked behind him, and his newly appointed council members followed after her. Sasuke left all the nobles and merchants furious, but Sasuke was finally making changes, just as he had promised to do when he first joined Akatsuki.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, next chapter, will be the last one. I hope you've all enjoyed the ride. You all got and extra long chappie, especially for the penultimate chapter of this fic. Please R&R and tell me what you think. See you all next chapter people.


	35. Chapter 35

Okay all, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. A little more of the Hyuga clan politics and such along with other things. Thanks to all those who read and reviewed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Prince and The Slave

Chapter Thirty-Five.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Uchiha Castle)

Hinata sat at the front in her clan's meeting hall, along with Neji and Hanabi. Three chairs had been placed there specifically for the heads of the clan to oversee meetings. Hinata wanted to be angry at this moment. All the men were yelling over one another and none would even acknowledge Hinata's existence.

"We are having great problems tilling the fields now. There are no more slaves to work and with no more slaves we need to find labour. That takes time." One man said.

"We need workers to be provided or the fields will become useless." Another man added. Hinata stood, but the men kept talking.

"Brothers of the clan." Hinata called out. Her voice didn't shriek, but neither did she sound too soft. She had always been able to project her voice well. The Hyuga men were ignoring her. Hinata looked at Neji and Hanabi. She knew she couldn't ask Hanabi to fight the clan for her. They didn't like that she or Neji were there in the first place. They had wanted Hanabi to be clan head so that they could control her. But with Hinata and Neji as Hanabi's guardians (a royal decree) the clan had no way of using Hanabi for their own ends. Now Hinata had to prove her own strength to her clan and there was only one thing that they understood. Hinata pulled a dagger from its sheath, hidden within the folds of her light blue kimono. Then she threw it with perfect precision. It hit the sleeve of one clansman, and pinned it to the wall behind him. The group stared suddenly at Hinata. "When a clan head speaks it is your duty to listen and honour their words. If you haven't learnt to do that yet, there are always ways I could use to convince you." Hinata stated. The men stared at her in shock. Hinata walked down from the small platform where the three chairs sat, leaving Neji and Hanabi seated, and made her way to the clansman, whose arm was pinned by her dagger. She yanked the dagger free and then looked the man in the eyes. "Are there any here who wish to insult me further with ignorance? Because I don't miss my targets, as another brother of this clan learned the day of my father's death." Hinata stated icily. All the men bowed their heads, seemingly subdued, for now. Hinata made her way back to her seat, in the middle of Neji and Hanabi. That was something else the clansmen hadn't liked. Neji and Hanabi had told Hinata that she must sit in the middle seat, as they both believed her to be the true heir of the Hyuga clan at any rate. Hinata sat again and looked at the men standing around her.

"To answer the crisis of the fields, my suggestion is to start working the fields yourselves until you can hire good men or women for fair wages. Not only will tilling the fields yourselves give you added strength and save you money, but you'll find yourself prouder of the profits reaped at the end of it, because you actually worked for them yourselves." Hinata stated. The clansmen stared at Hinata as though she were insane.

"That's ludicrous!" One man said. Another nodded his agreement.

"We're nobility. We can't be seen to be toiling in the fields. We would lose the respect of all other clans!" Another man said. Hinata glared.

"Strangely enough, when I lived with the Uzumaki family, everyone worked within the fields and where they were needed, especially when there were troubles with the crops as you seem to be telling me there are. No one sees them as being anything but respectful." Hinata replied.

"The Uzumaki's are-" One man made to say before Neji stood from his own chair.

"I would think carefully before you finish that sentence. Naruto Uzumaki and I are both on the royal council and the Uzumaki family are beloved by the people of Konoha and all who know them." Neji stated coldly. Hanabi nodded her agreement from her own chair. She seemed uncomfortable and Hinata held out a hand, which Hanabi grasped tightly. Hinata knew how she was feeling. Neither of them felt comfortable with clan politics. Even Neji, brave as he appeared, hated the clan politics.

"We are not the Uzumaki's, we are the Hyuga clan. The greatest clan of Fire country." The man stated.

"And yet, soon, the Hyuga and Uzumaki clans will be joined together soon enough." Neji replied. The clansmen carried looks of shock as questions of how, why and when, were shot out at the new clan heads. Hinata stood up and revealed the necklace of that Naruto had given her on the day of Sasuke's coronation. She had tucked it into the collar of her shirt before. She had been waiting for the right moment to announce to the clan that she was engaged to Naruto.

"I am engaged to Naruto Uzumaki. But I will continue my duties as a head of this clan, even after I am married." Hinata announced. There were horrified gasps from the men in the council room, as they realised that Hinata wasn't joking.

"No woman has ever married outside of the clan." One man said. Others started mumbling agreements.

"Besides, if you marry an Uzumaki that will make you an Uzumaki, therefore unable to carry on as a clan head." Another male added. Hinata pulled out her dagger and threw it once again. This time it scratched the face of the man who spoke and once again embedded itself into a wall. The others in the room fell silent.

"As a clan head, I am allowed to make decisions and change laws to benefit this clan as I see fit. Though as my cousin and my sister are equal to me in power within this clan, I discuss everything with them. You think you have the right to question my decisions?" Hinata said to the man, who now held a hand to his scratched face. "If my father were the one speaking, would you question him?" Hinata asked the room in general. Everyone stayed completely silent and still. "You all believe that I am not fit to be a clan head. You don't like that I'm here. But the King himself made me clan head, along with Hanabi and Neji. You don't have to like that, but you do have to accept it. I will not put up with disrespect. I will defend myself as I would defend this clan. Whatever decisions that we make as clan heads, it is your duty to accept and follow. I've been kind so far, but I am not the little girl my father had the nerve to sell into slavery. I am now a woman, and I am much stronger then you might imagine." Hinata stated icily. There wasn't a sound from anyone else in the room. Hinata knew they would be quiet now. She knew there would be murmurs and whispers when they left the room because they didn't like her or her ways. But Hinata could live with that. She looked directly at the man, whose face she had scratched with her dagger. "Bring me my dagger, brother." Hinata asked coldly. The man stood straight and stiffly bowed. Then he pulled the dagger from the wall and brought it over to Hinata, offering it to her handle first, his head bowed and his eyes did not meet hers. It was at this moment that Hinata knew she won the loyalty of one member of her clan, at the very least. "Thank you brother. Now let us continue with this meeting." Hinata stated. She looked at Neji to make the next announcement. Neji looked over the men in the room.

"I've noticed that there are no women present today. Where are they?" Neji asked. Another man stepped forward.

"Women have never been welcome at clan meetings." The man said. Hinata glowered at him, along with Hanabi.

"That will change. Women have as much right as men to hear what is going to happen within this clan. From now on, men and women will be equal in standing." Neji replied. There was more grumbling from some of the men but no outright outbursts.

"We have also decided that there should be marriage outside of the clan as you've already guessed." Hanabi stated. Hinata couldn't help the pride she felt for her little sister, who was using the tone of voice one would expect from an adult. "Also, we will be donating a sum of money towards helping freed slaves." Hanabi added. The council meeting went on for what seemed like forever. Once the meeting was over, most of the men left grumbling except for the man whose face had been cut by Hinata's dagger. He looked at Neji, Hinata and Hanabi.

"Lady Hinata, I would ask your forgiveness for my attitude." The man said gently.

"What is your name brother?" Hinata asked.

"Ko, Lady Hinata. My name is Ko." The man said. Hinata nodded.

"I am supposed to have a bodyguard of the clan. Would you assume such a position?" Hinata asked. Ko looked at Hinata, then at Neji and Hanabi. He nodded his head.

"I would be honoured, Lady Hinata." Ko replied. Hinata looked at Neji who nodded his agreement. The cousins had very good instincts, and Neji could see, just as Hinata did, that Ko would no longer cause trouble, but show loyalty. Hinata had earned his respect by standing up to him and the other clansmen. As Ko bowed and left to wait outside the meeting hall, Neji grinned at Hinata.

"You've earned the loyalty of one man." Neji said softly.

"I don't understand." Hanabi stated.

"When he bought back your sister's dagger he handed it to her handle first." Neji replied.

"What does that mean?" Hanabi asked.

"When you hand a weapon to someone hilt first, it means that they have the power over you, over your life or death. If I had chosen to, I could have taken the dagger and killed him with it. If he had handed me my dagger, blade first, it would mean that he showed disrespect and distrust of me as a leader. It would also mean that my own life was in danger, because he could choose to make an attempt on my life." Hinata replied. Hanabi nodded.

"No one ever told me that." Hanabi said softly. Hinata smiled.

"You're still young Hanabi. There's a lot you haven't learned. But I will always be here for you to ask questions." Hinata replied.

"If you marry Naruto-Sama won't you be going to live in Konoha?" Hanabi asked.

"No Hanabi. Naruto and I will have a home here. Naruto is a member of Sasuke's royal council now, so he needs to be available whenever Sasuke wishes to call a council meeting." Hinata assured Hanabi gently. Hanabi nodded and hugged Hinata tightly. She was just glad that her sister wouldn't be leaving her anytime soon.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ino could see the sun low in the sky. It was late afternoon already. She missed Ten Ten, Sakura and Hinata so much. Hinata, Neji and Hanabi were trying to make sure that Hyuga clan matters were being resolved fairly, Sakura was back in her home village rebuilding, and Ten Ten was with Lee, looking for her Aunt. Ino couldn't help but be happy when she saw Hinata come to the door of the council room. It had been set up so that she and Jiraiya, along with some other volunteers, could help slaves find their families.

"I'm so glad to see you Hinata. How are things going?" Ino asked.

"Slowly. The men of the clan are offended that Neji and I make up two thirds of the leadership in the Hyuga clan now. So they fight us at every turn, and argue against every decision that we make." Hinata replied. Then Ino noticed a man behind Hinata.

"Who is that?" Ino asked.

"This is Ko. He is a member of my clan and now my bodyguard." Hinata replied.

"Do you really need a bodyguard?" Ino asked.

"Truly I don't, but it's a part of clan policy that clan heads have one personal guard." Hinata replied. Hinata looked at Ko. "Ko, close the door please so that Ino and I may talk in private." Hinata asked kindly. Ko nodded and closed the door without a word.

"So he has to do whatever you ask?" Ino asked.

"Within reason." Hinata replied. Ino grinned.

"I don't know if I could handle that." Ino commented. Hinata laughed.

"It's not so bad." Hinata replied. "How are things here?" Hinata asked. Ino sighed.

"So many people are looking for lost family members. Sometimes there aren't even any records for all the people that are being looked for. Some people are already dead and no one wants to hear that a family member is dead. I feel as though I was so lucky. A girl came here today looking for her family, only to find out that her baby brother was fed to a dog and her mother was killed in the slave market. There was no other family for her to find. I wanted to help her but the information that Jiraiya gave her just brought her more pain. Is all this really worth it?" Ino asked.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"At least people had hope of seeing their family members before. Now there are some who've had their hopes crushed." Ino replied. Hinata smiled at Ino.

"Not everyone can be as lucky as we were Ino. Sakura lost both her parents and found her brother. I managed to be a part of my clan again and I'm able to look after my little sister and speak to my cousin. You have your brother, sister and father back, although you lost your mother. Ten Ten, she lost her parents and her uncle to the slave trade, but she has her cousin and she may yet find her aunt. In a way, yes we've all suffered tragedy, but we're lucky as well. We have people. But even though some people aren't lucky, even though they've lost their families, these people are free Ino. They can find a way of life, they can earn a wage, find a home, find love and raise families in peace. Before, if they found out a slave was pregnant, they would kill her, or wait until the child was born and kill it. Things are changing for the better Ino. There will always be rough patches along the way though." Hinata finished. Ino smiled at Hinata.

"You were always the sensible, peacemaker. I've been missing everyone since all of this started. I feel a little bit alone without all of you." Ino said softly.

"You know where I am if you need me." Hinata replied.

"I didn't want to interrupt anything." Ino said. Hinata lightly slapped at Ino's arm.

"You would never be interrupting Ino. Whenever you need to talk to me, or whenever you feel alone, you come and you find me. I don't care what time it is. If you can't find me, just keep a look out for Ko. He has to know where I am at all times now." Hinata replied. Both girls laughed at that idea. Ino felt happier then she had in days.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, so that's the end of that chapter. Originally I intended to make it longer, and something happened when I loaded it that messed it up, but it will be in the next chapter.


	36. Chapter 36

Okay all, here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Sorry that I ended the last chapter in an odd way. It was meant to be longer, and there was meant to be some of Ten Ten and Lee's journey, but it posted in an odd way and I lost all I wrote on it somehow. I've fixed the chapter now, but I've had to rewrite the Ten Ten and Lee part all over again. I don't think it's as good as it was before, so I'm sorry for that, but I'm adding it into this chapter. I hope you all like it and thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and added me to their faves and alerts lists. I really appreciate it. Answers to anonymous reviews are below.

**Anonymous:** I'm glad you found chapter seventeen interesting and I hope you've managed to read the rest and that this chapter will keep you interested. (nods) Thanks for reviewing.

**Anonymous:** You could be the same Anonymous that I just replied to, except you reviewed chapter twenty seven. If you are, thanks again for the reviews. You're welcome, you are a lovely reader. LOL! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Prince and The Slave

Chapter Thirty-Six.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Ten Ten and Lee)

As they travelled on borrowed horses, Ten Ten and Lee didn't speak much about their plans. It had been five days since they had left the capital, and so much had changed in that time. Everywhere Ten Ten and Lee went, they saw former slaves flocking towards the capital, looking for their lost relatives, but Lee and Ten Ten both knew instinctively that Lee's mother was not among them. The journey was wearying and Ten Ten couldn't help but think back to her last conversation with Neji before she left.

xXxXxXx FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

Ten Ten and Lee looked at each other when the court was dismissed. They didn't need to speak. They had already made a decision. It was time to go searching for the last member of their family. They went to find Jiraiya and saw him overseeing the arrival of records from the slave markets. Shikaku had been given a patrol of men to shut down the markets and all records were transported to the castle, as were Sasuke's orders. That's what Jiraiya told them when they asked.

"We need to find the records for my aunt, Lee's mother." Ten Ten said. Jiraiya nodded.

"If you give me her name I will search everything I have. It would help if you knew what market you were sold in." Jiraiya replied.

"I don't remember it's name if it even had one. But Orochimaru bought us there. I don't know if that helps." Ten Ten replied. Jiraiya nodded.

"That does help. That bastard Orochimaru had a particular favourite slave market that he would take slaves to. It just so happens that we have the records for that market here." Jiraiya said. He opened the crates and took down the name of Ten Ten's aunt as well as the dates they had been enslaved. "Come back to me in a couple of hours and we'll see if I've found anything. I can't make promises. Some records are badly damaged and some are illegible. But I will do everything I can." Jiraiya replied. Ten Ten and Lee had left and gone to pack what they might need for the journey. As Ten Ten finished packing what she needed, she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in." Ten Ten called. It was Neji who entered her room. Ten Ten felt a wave of sadness wash over her.

"You weren't ever going to tell me you were leaving?" Neji asked.

"Of course I was. I would have come to say goodbye before I left. I never would've left without telling you. I'm assuming you saw Lee." Ten Ten replied. Neji shook his head.

"No. I went to see Jiraiya. I had a feeling that you would be doing this. I can't blame you and I'm not going to stop you, not that I could even if I wanted to. I just wish you'd let me come with you." Neji said. Ten Ten gave him a sad smile. She knew Neji better than most people. He seemed cold and uncaring to many, but to those that knew him well he had a kind heart.

"I would let you come with me. But this is something that Lee and I have to do alone. We need to know what happened to my Aunt, Neji. I need to know that even if she's dead, that she was at least treated well. I just... I don't know how to explain it to you properly, but Lee and I started this journey as slaves together, we need to end it with freedom together." Ten Ten said. Neji nodded.

"Just stay safe." Neji replied, before pulling Ten Ten into his arms. Ten Ten wrapped her own arms around him and held on tightly. She would miss him dearly on this journey.

When Ten Ten and Lee arrived back at the hall Jiraiya had taken as an office, it was full to bursting with people. Ino was talking to several girls, and Moegi was also helping. Ten Ten couldn't help smiling as she saw Ino pick up a book and start writing names and information. Ino had come a long way. From being a slave who couldn't read and write, she had become a member of the royal council and was able to read and write legibly. Ten Ten and Lee made their way to Jiraiya. He had a file on the table next to him.

"I found it quite quickly, once you gave me the dates and your aunt's name Ten Ten. It wasn't hard. Also the fact that Orochimaru handed you in to the slave market was a big help. She was bought by Akira Oyuzumi, a farmer with a family farm and his own land. Here's a map to the place." Jiraiya handed the map over and Ten Ten nodded.

"Thank you for your help." Ten Ten said.

"Do me a favour and say goodbye to Ino before you leave. The girl is in a state. She keeps thinking she's going to mess things up." Jiraiya stated. Ten Ten nodded and laughed, telling Lee to go and grab a couple of horses and to say goodbye to anyone he needed to say goodbye to. Ten Ten made her way over to Ino, who looked at her wide eyed.

"Ten Ten! Are you leaving?" Ino asked. She looked saddened and Ten Ten couldn't blame her. Ino and Ten Ten had been slaves together for a long time, before Hinata and Sakura had come along. They'd all made such a long journey together, it seemed strange that Ten Ten was going to make a journey of her own.

"Yeah, to go and find my Aunt. But you'll be fine Ino. Hinata is still here and Lee and I will be back as soon as we can." Ten Ten reassured. Ino nodded and hugged Ten Ten.

"I'm going to miss you like crazy. You're going off, Sakura's going off to rebuild villages so people have places to return to. Hinata's the head of the Hyuga clan. Everything seems to be changing." Ino said. Ten Ten grinned as she hugged Ino back.

"Things are changing for the better Ino. Trust me. We'll all be fine." Ten Ten said. Ino nodded.

"Good luck Ten Ten!" Ino called before Ten Ten exited the room. Ten Ten smiled.

"Good luck to you too Ino!" Ten Ten called back She left the room to say goodbye to Sakura and Hinata before she left, knowing it would be the last time she saw them for a while.

xXxXxXx END FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

As they got closer to the farm that Jiraiya had given them the map to, Ten Ten felt a strange apprehension fill her. What if her Aunt didn't recognise her after all these years? What if she wasn't even alive? So many thoughts ran through her mind, but finally they were at the farm. As they both dismounted from their horses they saw a little girl carrying a water bucket. She looked at them carefully.

"Hello?" She greeted questioningly as she looked at them.

"Hello little one. We're looking for the Oyuzumi family farm." Ten Ten said.

"This is the Oyuzumi family farm." The girl said.

"I'm Ten Ten and this is my cousin Lee. We're looking for my Aunt and his mother, Keiko." Ten Ten said. The girl smiled brightly then.

"That's my mother. She said you were coming." The girl replied. That was when Ten Ten took note of the girl's dark grey eyes and straight black hair. She looked exactly like a miniature version of Ten Ten's Aunt. Ten Ten smiled at the girl.

"What's your name?" Ten Ten asked.

"I'm Aki. Mother named me that because she said I was her hope when she lost all hope." The girl replied. Ten Ten smiled.

"So where is our mother?" Lee asked Aki. She looked up at them sadly.

"She's not well. Miss Kaori and Mister Akira were saying that she's waiting to see you two one last time before she goes. I wasn't supposed to hear them so don't be angry." Aki said.

"We're not angry Aki." Ten Ten said softly. Aki nodded and beckoned them to follow her. Ten Ten and Lee followed, but before they got too far, a man came out of a barn. He was an old man, and Ten Ten recognised him. This was the man who'd bought her Aunt so many years ago.

"You're Keiko's niece. I remember you. You had such a sad face." The man said.

"You know slavery has been abolished sir?" Ten Ten asked.

"Of course I do. I know why you're here. The two of you. You're her son, Lee, yes?" The man said to Lee. Lee nodded. "You met Aki of course. Your mother was always a good servant to us. Even when she found she was pregnant. She worked hard. Even after she had your sister, she was still a hard worker. She got sick last year. We called our own physician, but there was nothing he could do for her. I'm truly sorry." The man said. He took the bridles of the two horses. "Let me put the horses in the stable. You two go and see Keiko. She's... she's been waiting for you. Ever since she heard that slavery has been abolished, she's been waiting for you. She knew you'd both come." The man said sadly. Then he was gone, leading the two horses away. Ten Ten and Lee followed Aki to the main house. A woman opened the door, and though she was older, Ten Ten still recognised her as the younger woman who had been with the man when he bought her aunt.

"You are Ten Ten and Lee, Keiko's family. She's been waiting for you." The woman said.

"Your name is Kaori and your husband is Akira?" Ten Ten asked.

"Yes. I'm sure you gained that information from the records. I'm glad you're both here. She's very unwell. I... I'm not sure how much longer she's going to last. She's been hanging on for you." Kaori said. Ten Ten nodded and they allowed Kaori to lead them into the house and towards a room. They both looked at each other before opening the door. Inside, the room was small, but cosy. A window was open, letting a cool breeze and Ten Ten immediately looked at the bed that was sat across from the window. Ten Ten sucked in a breath as she saw her aunt for the first time since she had been sold into slavery. The woman was far thinner and her hair had gone completely grey, but Ten Ten felt the tears come to her eyes as her aunt looked at them and smiled widely.

"My Lee! My Ten Ten! Oh I knew you would both come. I knew you would." She said weakly. But her voice was filled with such joy that Ten Ten felt the tears fall down her cheeks as she rushed forward and hugged the frail woman lying in her bed.

xXxXxXx ONE WEEK LATER xXxXxXx

(The site of Sakura's Home Village)

Sakura found herself looking over prospective building plans and budgets. They were all lucky that the royal treasury was fit to burst from all the money made from slavery in the first place. Karin was stood next to Sakura, looking over the papers with her. It had been two weeks since she had left with Guren towards the site of her old home village. It was a little biased to start work at her old home first, but she wanted to be sure that things were going well with rebuilding before she got going towards other places. Some villages would no longer have any inhabitants. There were places where Orochimaru had murdered everyone, down to the last woman and babe, to show that he could do it. In these places, Sakura intended to have monuments placed. She intended to have monuments for the dead placed in each village. It would be simple, a rock with the names of the dead etched into it.

"Do you think we can get the lumber for all of this?" Karin asked. Sakura nodded as she walked over to Shion's side. Those people who had survived from Ten Ten's caravan had made a decision to come and populate Sakura's home village. The girls all trusted her and with Pein and Konan making the village their home also, they felt safer. The boys would go wherever the girls went. Everyone was making a group effort to rebuild. Shifting logs and cutting down trees for lumber was a huge task, but they were going slowly. They hadn't finished one building yet. Sakura had convinced them that making a meeting hall was the best thing to do first. Mainly because if they were still building by the time the bad weather arrived, they would have somewhere warm and dry to sleep, where everyone would fit. She saw the sun was on the verge of setting and she looked over in the direction of where her home had once been. Very little remained. The slave raiders had burned down or pulled apart most buildings. The bodies of those who were killed, were not there when they had arrived. Sakura didn't like to think about what the slave raiders had done with the dead bodies. There were only three things that could have happened. One was natural decomposition, but Sakura was sure there would have been at least bones left to bury. But there was nothing. Second was that animals had made a meal of the bodies. Again Sakura doubted this, because even the largest animals couldn't pull every single body apart in the village, there would have been something left for them to find. The third was that the slave raiders had burned the bodies of their victims in the fires they had set. Sakura hated the thought of her parents being burned without any funeral rights. She had thought of how best she could honour the memories of the dead in the village, but a solution hadn't come to her yet. She decided to find the others and tell them to stop for the day. After all, they hadn't decided where to make camp yet, or what they were planning to eat. There was so much to do and only so much time in the day to do it all in. Sakura sighed as she went looking for her fellow workers.

xXxXxXx THREE DAYS LATER xXxXxXx

(Ten Ten and Lee)

Ten Ten and Lee had told Keiko everything about their lives. Everything that had happened between the time they had been separated until now, and Keiko had told them about her life also. She had found herself pregnant not long after she had been bought by the Oyuzumi's. She had given birth to Aki, and the couple had treated her and Aki very well. Ten Ten and Lee could see that Aki cared about the old couple very much. But Keiko was close to death now. Her condition had deteriorated since Ten Ten and Lee had arrived and now she was finding every breath a struggle. Aki sat in Ten Ten's lap most of the time when she entered the room. At this moment, Ten Ten was sat alone with Keiko. Someone always sat with her at all times. Lee and Ten Ten never left Keiko unless to eat. Now, while Lee was eating, Ten Ten sat with her Aunt. She had been sleeping, but suddenly her eyelids started to flutter.

"Ten Ten?" Keiko called weakly.

"I'm here Aunt Keiko." Ten Ten said softly. She took a damp cloth and bathed her aunt's brow. Keiko had become feverish in the last two days and Ten Ten wanted to do her best to make her aunt comfortable in her final days. "I will miss you so when I'm gone." Keiko said sadly.

"We'll always be with you Aunt Keiko. Just like you will always be with us." Ten Ten replied. Keiko smiled.

"I would ask something of you dear one. I always saw you like a daughter. I never thought of you any differently than I did Lee or Aki. You were such a wild little girl, always getting into something, but I could never say I was bored." Keiko said softly.

"You can ask me anything Aunt Keiko and if it's in my power I'll do everything I can to make it happen." Ten Ten said. Keiko smiled weakly and started to cough.

"Sit me up Ten Ten. I want to see the world one last time." Keiko said sadly. Ten Ten helped her aunt sit up and Keiko looked out of the window at the grassy fields and blue skies. Ten Ten sat beside her, so that Keiko wouldn't fall. "I want you to take care of Lee and Aki. They will need you when I'm gone Ten Ten. Lee is strong but he can be reckless. Aki is the same. They get that from your Uncle. But you think before you act. I know I'm asking a lot of you, but I can ask no other. There is no one I trust more to look after them then you." Keiko said.

"I will look after Lee and Aki. Just as I know Lee will look after us. I will do everything I can to keep them both safe until the day I die. I promise you Aunt Keiko, you'll never have to worry. You and Uncle can watch over us and be at peace." Ten Ten said. Keiko smiled then, so kindly, so peacefully, and all of a sudden she was gone. She let out one breath and did not take another. Ten Ten hugged her close and started to sob, knowing that her beloved aunt was dead.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, that the end of this chapter. I know it's sad and all that. It was supposed to be in the last chapter too, but that's the way it happened. LOL! Anywho, please R&R and let me know what you think and I will update soon hopefully.


	37. Chapter 37

Okay all, here's the next chapter of The Prince and The Slave. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and added me to their faves and alerts lists. I really appreciate it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Prince and The Slave

Chapter Thirty-Seven.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Uchiha Castle)

Sasuke stared at the papers in front of him. He was sat with Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Pein, Deidara, Sasori, Shikaku, Minato and Ibiki. Ino, Hinata and Tsunade were also there.

"I've had a report from Sakura. She's already started working on getting all those destroyed villages back into shape. There's been very little trouble but she insists on overseeing the work to make sure. Many villages were completely wiped out. As it is, we're not sure if every village will be rebuilt. For some villages there are little or no survivors. The thought was that they can all choose to settle in one place and spread out if and when the need arises, or they can rebuild their villages and hope that more people will come to settle." Tsunade stated. Sasuke looked at Jiraiya.

"How many former slaves have nowhere to go Jiraiya-San?" Sasuke asked the man.

"Many. More then I even thought possible. So much devastation was caused by Orochimaru alone, let alone by other slave traders. We're looking at details as to where they used to live. As Tsunade said, many villages were wiped out, some people have chosen to band together and build a single village out of their survivors. A few families headed off with Sakura and a few went after her. They want to feel safe and the idea that Pein and Konan, the former leaders of Akatsuki, will be making their home in Pein's old home village has spurred some of them into going there. News travels fast. Hopefully with the influx of people it will make the job to rebuild that village faster, but there will be many without homes when winter hits. These are the people we need to worry about most." Jiraiya replied.

"Has anyone thought of any solutions for this?" Sasuke asked, not really knowing how they were going to house so many people.

"I thought we could convert some of the nearby Amphitheatres into makeshift homes for people, at least for the winter. They're close to the city so the people won't starve and we won't be using them since you abolished slavery, there's no need for blood sports." Ino suggested. Sasuke smirked at the memory of telling the old councillors that he was abolishing the arena games. Itachi entered the room then.

"You're late, brother." Sasuke stated. Itachi smirked.

"Looking after your personal guard isn't easy Sasuke. Of course that's not the reason I was late. This morning Lord Dotou tried to leave Fire Country with his slaves. He had their papers and even though he insisted that these people were following of their own free will, when I had my men check closely they were all chained." Itachi said. Sasuke nodded, not happy with this development. He knew it would happen, but he had hoped people would be smart enough to realise that Sasuke was serious. Now he had to prove he was.

"Have his former slaves said anything?" Sasuke asked.

"Once they saw we were letting them go they were eager to talk. Lord Dotou was the type to breed his own slaves amongst the slaves. The women were terrified of him and they were willing to speak just for the opportunity to be free. Apparently he has had them hidden in an underground bunker on his property all this time since you abolished slavery. He's... he was still using them in the same ways as before. Especially the women." Itachi told Sasuke sadly. Sasuke felt a burning anger consume him.

"Lock this Lord in a secure dungeon. I don't want him trying to bribe anyone to let him out. Don't tell me it doesn't happen Itachi." Sasuke stated as he saw a look cross his brother's face. Itachi let out a sarcastic laugh.

"It doesn't happen anymore. If I catch a man taking a bribe he doesn't work very long." Itachi stated firmly.

"We have our monthly convening of the court in just under two weeks. There, Lord Dotou will be tried and sentenced. I would appreciate it, Ino, if you would take statements from his former slaves. Those that feel able to may speak against him at court but I will not force them too. Lady Tsunade?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade nodded her head to show she was listening. "I would appreciate it if you used your skills as a medic to determine what injuries these people have sustained since slavery was abolished. I wish to build a strong case against him. If he is to be the first to disobey the law and commit treason, then he'll be the one to set the precedent." Sasuke stated. Ino and Tsunade both nodded. Sasuke looked at Itachi. "Brother? I would ask you to go with them. At least until these people have built some trust with Lady Tsunade and Ino. You know who Dotou's former slaves were and where they are at the moment." Sasuke said. Itachi nodded his understanding. This meeting had already been going on for over two hours and Sasuke took a deep breath as he ended the meeting for today, deciding to go and send Sakura a message. Sakura had promised to be back for court, but he wanted to warn her of what she might be facing when she returned.

xXxXxXx ONE WEEK LATER xXxXxXx

Ino was speaking to Hinata in her chambers, when they both saw Ten Ten and Lee ride into the courtyard. Hinata and Ino both felt their hearts stop when they realised that there was no woman with them. A child rode in front of Lee.

"Who is the kid?" Ino said softly.

"Maybe we should go and find out." Hinata said gently. The pair made their way to the courtyard where a stable boy was taking the horses. Ten Ten and Lee both looked tired. Ten Ten looked at Ino and Hinata and Hugged them both in turn.

"I'm so glad to see you both." Ten Ten said gently. The little girl beside her looked at them.

"Hello there. What's your name?" Ino asked the little girl.

"I'm Aki. Are you my cousin Ten Ten's friends?" Aki asked.

"Yes we are." Hinata answered. Aki smiled brightly, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Come on Aki, let me show you everything. Then I'll show you where we'll all be living, at least for now." Lee told Aki. Aki nodded and took Lee's hand. Ten Ten watched them walk away before walking with Ino and Hinata to her own chambers.

"Lee will bring Aki here soon enough. I... my aunt is dead." Ten Ten said sadly. Ino and Hinata both felt Ten Ten's pain.

"I'm so sorry Ten Ten." Hinata consoled.

"Me too. Really. I know you've been wanting to find her for so long." Ino added. Ten Ten nodded.

"She was very ill when we got there. She... she was waiting for us. She said she knew we'd come to see her one last time..." Ten Ten trailed off, then she started to sob. Hinata sat on one side of Ten Ten and Ino the other, and both girls hugged their friend as she cried, letting her feel her grief. When Ten Ten finally stopped crying, Hinata poured water from a jug into a bowl and Ten Ten washed her face and neck, before using a towel to dry herself. She took a deep breath. "Aki is Lee's little sister, my cousin. My aunt was pregnant when we were captured and I never knew. None of us did, not even her, until after she had been sold. The people who bought her... they treated her kindly. When she began to get sick they even called their own physician for her. My aunt told me the physician was surprised she was still alive then. She survived in pain just to see Lee and I again. She... she made me promise to look after Lee and Aki, not that I wouldn't anyway, but she... when I promised she seemed so peaceful, she died in my arms." Ten Ten said sadly. Hinata and Ino allowed Ten Ten to carry on telling them the story of what had happened while they were away until a knock came at the door. "Come in!" Ten Ten called. The door opened to reveal Lee and Aki. Aki ran over to Ten Ten and sat on her lap.

"Lee said I will be in the room next door to you and Lee is on the other side so I know where both of you are all the time." Aki said happily.

"I will always let you know where I am Aki. I promise." Ten Ten told the small child. Hinata and Ino saw, in that moment, that Ten Ten had now taken on the role of a mother, and it strangely suited her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that night, Neji found out that Ten Ten was back. He headed to her chambers only to find them empty, but he heard singing coming from the room next door. He opened the door gently to see Ten Ten singing to a small girl who was curled up in bed, her eyes were still half open and sleepy. The child saw him and sat bolt upright in bed. Ten Ten stopped singing and turned to look at Neji. She smiled and Neji felt a wave of relief come over him. She was alright, at least physically.

"Aki, this is Neji. I told you about him remember?" Ten Ten told the small girl. Aki nodded her head. She looked at Neji.

"I'm Aki. Ten Ten is my big cousin and Lee is my big brother. Ten Ten told me lots about you. Can you tell me a story?" Aki asked. Neji blinked, not really knowing how to answer. He looked at Ten Ten, who stroked Aki's dark hair back from her face.

"I've never told anyone a story before, but I can try. Is that alright?" Neji asked, surprising even himself in that moment. Aki nodded vigorously. Neji sat on the other side of the child's bed and started to tell a story that he remembered his own father telling him as a child. Before Neji even reached the end, Aki was fast asleep. Both Neji and Ten Ten crept out of the room and closed the door, before walking into Ten Ten's room. As soon as Ten Ten's door was closed, Ten Ten hugged Neji tightly. Neji hugged her back.

"Thank you for being so kind to her." Ten Ten said. Neji smiled.

"How could I not be? Hinata... Hinata told me what happened when I got back. I was helping Itachi with a plan to convert the old amphitheatres into housing for former slaves for this coming winter. I'm sorry about your aunt Ten Ten. I know you've been waiting a long time to see her and I know it didn't go to plan. But she... I'm sure she's glad that you're looking after Aki so well." Neji said. Ten Ten smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm hoping so too. It was the last thing she asked of me before she died. So I intend to look my cousins as well as I can." Ten Ten replied. With that the pair sat down and Ten Ten explained everything that had been happening since she had left, and Neji in turn explained what had been going on in the capital. Neither one of them needed to say that they were content as they sat and talked. For some things, there was no need for words.

xXxXxXx THREE DAYS LATER xXxXxXx

Sakura arrived back in the capital with Guren. Karin had been left in charge while they were gone. Sasuke was the first person Sakura saw, as they bumped into each other in the stables. Sasuke could see Sakura was not as rail thin as she had been, and her hair had grown slightly longer since she had cut it. Her eyes were bright as she hugged Sasuke tightly, and he hugged her back.

"I see you got my message?" Sasuke questioned.

"I promised I would be back in time for Court and I am. But yes I did get your message. Is there anything I should know for tomorrow?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Go and say hello to everyone else then come and to my study and we can go over it. You haven't been in the meetings so you haven't seen the witness statements. But I'm sure you'll understand exactly why this man is going on trial tomorrow, if you can call him a man after reading the affidavits from his former slaves." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded before placing a kiss on Sasuke's cheek.

"I missed you." Sakura said, before she left. Sasuke placed a hand on his cheek and smiled.

"I missed you too Sakura." He said, though she was no longer there to hear him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night, Sasuke looked out over the courtyard from his window. He heard a knock at his door and the familiar footsteps of his mother. He turned to see her and Itachi was behind her.

"What should I do tomorrow? I can sentence him to death, but..." Sasuke trailed off.

"Sasuke, I learned from my own father, that the man who passes the sentence should swing the sword. You owe it to a man you've condemned to die, no matter how awful that man is, to look him in the eye. If you cannot do that he doesn't truly deserve to die. It was something I always thought as wrong when I came to this Kingdom, that there were executioners to do the job that the King should do. But I will not force you to take up an executioners job Sasuke. It has to be your choice. I know... I know what I told you of my people and how they lived, but that doesn't mean you have to be like them." Mikoto told her son. Itachi nodded his agreement.

"I think it has to be your choice also Sasuke." Itachi replied. Sasuke nodded and his mother and brother left the room, allowing him the chance to think more on what he had to do in the morning.

xXxXxXx THE NEXT DAY xXxXxXx

The court was convened and Sasuke sat on his throne. Many grievances were bought before him as King and he had to answer them. But first and foremost the trial was to take place. Sasuke saw his royal council sat in the two front rows, as Kakashi and Obito bought Lord Dotou into the royal hall. The older man was made to kneel before Sasuke and Sasuke felt a strange urge to just run the man through. He knew this man was guilty, but he had promised a fair justice system. So this man would be allowed to have a trial, though it was merely a formality with all the evidence against him. First, Sasuke had Itachi speak of what he had found, how he had caught Dotou trying to flee with his slaves still in bondage, over the border to Mist. Then Sasuke called forth those slaves who felt confident enough to testify against the cruelty that had been inflicted upon them. After which, Ino stepped forward to read the affidavits she had taken from those slaves who had been too afraid to face the court. Tsunade was the final one to speak, listing the various injuries she had found on men, women and children, all in the last month since slavery had been abolished. Sasuke looked at Dotou.

"What do you have to say for yourself Lord Dotou?" Sasuke asked. Dotou glared.

"I am to be judged on the words of women and slaves? The scum of the earth? Who says that any of them tell the truth?" Dotou stated.

"You do realise the first to speak against you was my own brother, Prince Itachi Uchiha, the captain of my royal guard?" Sasuke questioned back.

"The slaves were my property, to do with as I saw fit, when your father ruled, people had rights and slaves were slaves. Abolishing slavery has given these people ideas above their stations." Dotou said angrily. Sasuke glared.

"The key word you used, Dotou, was _people_, not property, people. These slaves were freed under my laws. By keeping them in bondage you have committed treason against the crown. You have forcefully kept people against their will. That is abduction. By forcing yourself on these innocent women and girls, you have committed rape a multitude of times. You do know what the punishment for rape is do you not Dotou?" Sasuke stated.

"How can it be rape? They're my property!" Dotou yelled.

"That is where you are wrong. You do not seem to understand that they are not your property. They ceased being your property when I became King one month ago. For the crime of rape, you will be castrated. That is the law. But for the crime of high treason, trying to take your fellow human beings into bondage and leave Fire Country, which I expressly forbade, you will be sentenced to death. The sentences will be carried on forthwith." Sasuke said. He looked at Ibiki.

"Ibiki, his castration is your department. When that is done, you will bring him to the town square, where he will be executed with my own sword." Sasuke stated. Dotou looked horrified, so did many of the old councillors.

"Sire, you should not get your hands dirty, we have executioners for this reason." One man said. Sasuke looked at him.

"I was told by my mother the man who passes the sentence should swing the sword. That is the way it was in her homeland, and it is something I agree with. I will look you in the eyes before you die, Dotou, and I will be the one to carry out your sentence." Sasuke stated. No one said another word as Dotou was taken away. Sasuke stood from his throne and made his way to the town square. Many of Dotou's former slaves as well as many townspeople began to gather as Sasuke waited on the execution platform. Iruka, Kakashi and Obito hauled a large iron chopping block onto the platform and it was Rin who handed Sasuke a whetstone.

"I know you probably sharpen it every day, but you want to make sure. Taking off a man's head can be difficult. If it takes more than one swing, he'll be screaming, and as brave as you are to do this yourself at your age, Sire, you'd rather kill him with the first blow, because once he starts screaming it will take everything you have to keep your nerve." Rin told Sasuke seriously.

"Have you ever executed anyone Rin?" Sasuke asked. Rin bit her bottom lip.

"I saw Minato Sensei do it twice. You know he sentences law breakers in Konoha. I don't know if I could ever do it myself." Rin replied. Sasuke nodded and Rin left the platform. Sasuke waited as he sharpened his sword, and only a short while longer, until Dotou was bought to the platform. The man was weeping and screaming, crying out for mercy, but Sasuke knew this man had no mercy for his victims. The sack cloth robe he wore was covered in blood, Ibiki had done as ordered, and it was Ibiki and Inoichi who had bought Dotou for his execution. Dotou couldn't stand, he was weak from the loss of blood, though he still seemed to have the strength to beg for mercy. Ibiki knelt Dotou next to the block and Sasuke took up his sword. He looked at the people gathered around the platform.

"This man, Lord Dotou, committed the crimes of multiple rape, unlawful imprisonment of his former slaves, and high treason in his attempt to take former slaves over the border so he could keep them in bondage. As you all know, for the crime of rape, the punishment is castration, which has already been carried out. But for high treason, I have sentenced Dotou to death. I, King Sasuke Uchiha, will carry out this sentence now." Sasuke told the crowd. Dotou whimpered at Sasuke's feet, as Sasuke picked up his sword. He looked into Dotou's eyes. "Do you have any last words Dotou?" Sasuke asked.

"You're a fool! You will end badly, that is certain!" Dotou exclaimed weakly, trying to gain back some of his lost pride. Sasuke didn't flinch.

"No Dotou. I'm no fool, or your plan might have succeeded." Sasuke said sadly. He raised his sword and bought it down on Dotou's neck. The first blow killed Dotou, for that Sasuke was grateful. But it took another two swings, to cut through Dotou's neck and take his head off. When he was done, his hands and arms were bloody, his face speckled with the Dotou's blood from the spray back, but he had done it. He had executed Dotou and in that moment, he felt he had proved to himself that he was worthy of the crown he wore.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay so that's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you got the Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire reference there. Please R&R and I'll update as soon as I can.


	38. Chapter 38

Okay all, the next chapter is here. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and added me to their faves and alerts lists. I am extremely grateful.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Prince and The Slave.

Chapter Thirty-Eight.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day in court, Sasuke was determined to hear people's grievances. Dotou's trial, yesterday, had taken a great deal of time, and Sasuke had promised the people could air their grievances before him once a month, even if it took a week to get through those people who wished to see him. Thankfully, there were not so many people as that. The first petitioner was an old man.

"What is it that you come to ask of me today sir?" Sasuke asked. The old man looked worried but he stepped forward and knelt before Sasuke.

"I am an old man, Sire. Six months ago, I had a wife, three married sons and fifteen grandchildren. An army came through, a royal army, Sire. I was out in the fields, working my land with my youngest son, and my grandchildren had come with us. We saw smoke rising from our home and when we returned, we saw the royal army leaving. Our home was aflame and my wife, two of my sons, and their wives, and my youngest son's wife, were dead, their bodies left for the crows. Now I have no home to look after my grandchildren, who are still too young to work themselves. My son and I are managing to plough the land and our crops have grown well. We are lucky. But winter is coming Sire, and we will not be able to sleep under the stars soon enough. All I would ask is for some help to rebuild my home, so that my remaining family will survive the winter." The old man said sadly. Sasuke took a deep breath, feeling terrible that it was his father's army that had caused this man's suffering. Sasuke looked at his brother, who nodded agreement to the truth of the matter. Then Sasuke looked Shikaku and Shikamaru, who also nodded agreement that there were funds available. Sasuke looked back at the old man again.

"I am sorry for your losses Sir. I can't imagine how awful it was to lose members of your family in such a way, and I will do everything I can to make sure that your home is rebuilt. Should the winter hit before that happens, we will find you a home here near the capital until the winter passes and work can carry on. As long as I am King, fire country will own up to it's mistakes and make recompense." Sasuke said. The old man looked confused for a moment, and then a smile spread across his face.

"Thank you Sire. I will always be grateful to you for your kindness." The Old man said. Sasuke carried on listening to other grievances. One woman came forward and claimed that her husband was keeping a former slave as a mistress, and that whether this woman was, or was not, a slave, that this was deeply wrong. Sasuke decreed that he would find out what he could about the mistress, but firmly told the woman that he couldn't stop her husband from keeping a mistress in the first place. The only thing he could do was offer her an annulment of her marriage if she could prove he had been unfaithful. But he also reminded her that this was an equal route. Her husband could also get an annulment from her if it was proven that she had been unfaithful. The woman left and Sasuke carried on with similar grievances until a man dragged in a small boy by the scruff of his neck.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sasuke asked. The man looked furious as he dragged the boy and threw him in front of the throne.

"This boy stole apples from my stall. I caught him red handed. The punishment for theft is the removal of a hand Sire and I ask that the sentence be carried out." The man said. Sasuke looked at the boy. He was small, he couldn't have been more than six.

"What is your name boy?" Sasuke asked. The boy looked at Sasuke in confusion.

"I'm called Asha and I'm a girl Sir." The child replied.

You're talking to the King you insolent brat." The stall owner stated. Sasuke blinked as he looked the girl over. She in turn looked him over as well, seeming confused.

"Asha, how old are you?" Sasuke asked her. The child again looked baffled at Sasuke's question.

"I'm eight and one half, you highness." Asha replied, rectifying her earlier mistake of not addressing him properly.

"Do you know the penalty for stealing?" Sasuke asked her. Asha looked at the ground sadly and looked back up at Sasuke as she nodded.

"Yes your highness." She replied.

"Why would you risk having your hand cut off for an apple Asha?" Sasuke asked her. Asha looked at Sasuke with wide brown eyes. Her dark hair was all over the place and she was a scruffy little urchin.

"I'm starving. A hand won't matter none if I don't eat and I starve, your highness." Asha replied.

"What of your family? Do you have parents, older brothers and sisters? Aunts or Uncles?" Sasuke asked. Asha shook her head.

"No your highness. I don't have any family. I'm an orphan." Asha replied.

"Are there other children like you?" Sasuke asked.

"Others?" Asha questioned back.

"Children who are hungry. Children who don't have families? Orphans?" Sasuke asked. Asha nodded.

"Lots of us. We sleep in the abandoned guard house. No one uses it, since the new guard house was built near the market square... your highness" Asha replied honestly. Sasuke nodded. He looked at the man.

"I will recompense you for the apple sir. As for you Asha, I won't take your hand this time. Instead I'm going to offer you one." Sasuke said. Asha looked confused, as did the rest of the court. "I am going to convert that old Guard house into a proper orphanage so that all of you children will have something to eat, somewhere to sleep and someone to look after you all. In return, I expect you all to stop stealing. Is that fair?" Sasuke asked Asha. Asha's eyes went wide.

"You'll give us real food and somewhere to sleep?" Asha asked. She looked so hopeful.

"Yes. Until the guard house is turned into a proper home, I will keep you all here. You'll be well fed and cared for and I will find someone to look after you, who will be tough but fair. Someone who will actually care for you instead of lining their pockets." Sasuke promised. Asha nodded happily

"If I had food I'd never need to steal. Thank you!" The little girl exclaimed. She leapt forward and threw her tiny, dirty arms around Sasuke's neck. The guards looked agitated by this, but Sasuke showed no displeasure at this small dirty child hugging him. He hugged the child back and then looked at Ino and Sakura.

"Sakura? Ino? I would ask you both to go with Asha and find all the orphans of the city and bring them here. I would like to find out how many children are on the streets so that I can have a proper budget worked out to feed, house and clothe them. No child should starve, and here in Fire Country it won't happen if I can help it." Sasuke said. Court was convened for that day and Sakura and Ino left with Asha to find her orphan compatriots, so that they could lead them to the palace and the first hot meal, warm clothing and soft beds that they had probably had in ages.

xXxXxXx ONE WEEK LATER XxXxXx

Ino looked at the teenage girl, who balanced a baby boy on her hip. He waved his chubby little arms around as the girl looked at Ino hopefully. Ino was still helping former slaves find their relatives and it seemed that the number of people looking for loved ones was endless.

"I've found a record for Grigory Alatharin here." Ino said. She looked at Jiraiya. "Is this right?" Ino asked. Jiraiya looked at the information and nodded. He looked at the teenage girl.

"What did you say your name was young lady?" Jiraiya asked.

"My name is Katerina Alatharin." The girl said softly.

"Your brother, Grigory is alive. Apparently he was a former slave in the Hyuga household." Jiraiya said.

"Does that mean he's here? In this city?" Katerina asked. Jiraiya nodded.

"I'll just go and see if I can find him." Jiraiya said. Before Jiraiya even left the room, Hinata arrived. "Ah, Lady Hinata, this young lady is looking for her brother, Grigory Alatharin. He was a slave in the Hyuga household." Jiraiya asked the young woman gently. Hinata smiled and levelled kind eyes on the teenage girl with a child in her arms. She could only imagine what had happened to this girl for her to be saddled with a child, so young in life, but at least Hinata could take her to her brother.

"If you'll follow me, I made sure that all former slaves from my household had somewhere to stay, at least until they decide where they wish to go. Many have stayed here in the city because other former slaves are coming here to find the records of their relatives." Hinata said kindly. The girl nodded, her eyes filled with tears and she nodded vigorously.

"I'll be so happy just to see my brother again." Katerina said softly. Then she left the room with Hinata. Ino couldn't help the smile that flitted across her face as she thought of the girl being reunited with her brother. A young woman came into the room then. She had hair the colour of honey and eyes the colour of emeralds. She would be considered beautiful, but for a scar that stretched across the left side of her face. It started at the top of her forehead, just below her hairline, and travelled in an arc, barely missing her eye, all the way round to the bottom on her chin. It was an ugly scar, not clean but ragged. The girl looked at Ino and Jiraiya.

"I would ask the speak to the King." The girl said softly.

"Why would you ask to speak to the King young lady?" Jiraiya asked. The girl looked fearful.

"A woman came here a week ago to court. She claimed her husband had a former slave as a Mistress. I wish to speak to the King to clear his name." The girl said. Ino looked at Jiraiya and Jiraiya nodded.

"I shall go and speak to the King and let him know that you are here." Jiraiya told her kindly. The girl took a deep breath and nodded. Jiraiya left the room to go and find Sasuke.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke was holed up in a room with Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru, all three discussing plans for the new orphanage when Jiraiya knocked on the door.

"What's wrong Jiraiya?" Sasuke asked.

"A girl has come to our office asking to speak with you Sasuke. She says that the woman who came to say her husband was having an affair with a former slave is wrong. She says she is here to clear the man's name." Jiraiya said. Sasuke nodded his understanding.

"I'll speak to her in the council room here. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, take a break. I think it would be a good idea for Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten or Hinata to be here however. Hopefully this girl won't feel so uncomfortable with another woman here." Sasuke said. The others nodded and made to leave the room. That was when Sakura knocked on the door.

"I was just about to come and make some suggestions about who could look after the orphans." Sakura said as she entered the room.

"We'll be talking about that after Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru take a break. There is a female former slave who wishes to speak with me apparently. I wanted one of you girls to be here, hopefully to make her feel more comfortable speaking to me." Sasuke said. Sakura raised a brow, looking irritated.

"I don't like being called a girl Sasuke." Sakura replied sternly. Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru all smirked as they left the room. Jiraiya looked at Sakura. "Alright, I'll stay." Sakura said. Jiraiya smiled and left the room, leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't mean to offend you." Sasuke said. Sakura shrugged.

"It's alright Sasuke. I just... when they took me from my home... the slave traders... I got called girl a lot. I... it feels like having my whole identity ripped away. It may sound silly, but..." Sakura trailed off as the door opened again. There was a scarred young girl standing there with Jiraiya. The girl looked at Sakura.

"I understand... what you were saying. When I was taken by slave traders they did the same thing to me, to all the slaves. They want us to be property. Giving us names means we're not property." The girl said softly. Sasuke looked at the girl.

"You're not property. No one will ever be property so long as I live." Sasuke said to the girl. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"Thank you for seeing me your highness. My name is Sharaiya. The woman who came here, to court, she thinks her husband is keeping a former slave as a mistress." Sharaiya said.

"He isn't?" Sasuke asked. The girl shook her head.

"No your highness. He isn't. I am the former slave she was talking about, but I am not a Mistress. Her husband... her husband is my older brother." Sharaiya admitted.

"Your older brother?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. He was a slave. In the Arena. He earned his freedom in Kiri because he fought so well. He came here to the capital to make his fortune, which he did as a merchant. It took him a long time to find me. I was the youngest of seven children and my brother the eldest. The others... the others are all dead, and our parents too. But he found me and bought me from my... former owner. My former owner is the one who scarred me. I... I had tried to run... this was my punishment." Sharaiya explained.

"So your brother bought you?" Sasuke asked. The girl nodded.

"Yes. But he couldn't admit this to his wife. He would have had to admit that he was a former slave himself and here in the capital that was dangerous. I've been here for two years, kept in a small home. I've wanted for nothing. But I am not a mistress your highness. My brother is just trying to protect me and look after me. I just... I wanted to clear his name privately. I don't know if he will tell his wife everything now that the laws are different, but I won't make him do that. I think he's afraid that if he tells her she will hate him for it." Sharaiya said gently. Sasuke nodded his understanding.

"It's alright Sharaiya. Thank you for coming forward." Sasuke said to the girl. Sharaiya nodded.

"I... I should go home now. I've left my daughter at home to come here. I'd rather not leave her without me for too long. Thank you for your time your highness." Saraiya said. Sasuke nodded and Saraiya left the room.

"Well unusual things never cease to happen in the capital." Sakura said. Sasuke couldn't help letting out a laugh at the statement, as he thought of how things would be different now for everyone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please R&R and let me know what you think. I'll update as soon as I can.


End file.
